Dream in A Dream - JinxBts M end
by AnastasyaH23
Summary: Kim Seokjin adalah seorang pelacur kelas atas. Mungkin kata seorang tidak akan cocok untuk mendiskripsikannya , melainkan sebuah benda. Yang dirinya ketahui hanyalah keharusan untuk melayani siapapun tuannya. Pet AU! Mafia AU! JinxBts BtsxBts Jinmin Namjin Jinkook vjin yoonjin 2seok
1. Begin

Mature content ‼️  
Don't like , Don't Read ❗️

Happy reading , have a nice day and stay healthy everyone ❤️

Pada awal kehidupannya, hal pertama yang ada diIngatan Seokjin adalah Tuannya yang pertama, seorang pria dewasa lengkap dengan pakaian necis yang hanya bisa dilihat Seokjin di Tv tua keluarga mereka, datang ke rumah orang tuanya yang sudah bagaikan sebuah gubuk tua dengan banyak padang ilalang mengelilingi.

Datang untuk membelinya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Seokjin tidak dapat mengingat wajah dari ayah dan Ibunya sendiri, mungkin karena trauma masa kecil yang ia alami membuat dirinya melupakan kedua orang yang membuatnya hadir di dunia yang bagaikan neraka ini.

kemudian ia habiskan masa kanak-kanaknya di sebuah tempat pelelangan 'boneka' yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil dibandingkan tempat pelelangan lainnya di Gwacheon ,kota tempat ia lahir. Meskipun sudah di beli dirinya masih harus melakukan pelatihan seperti 'boneka-boneka' lainnya.

Selama 3 bulan penuh ia diajarkan cara untuk melayani tuannya oleh seorang mucikari terkenal asal Seoul yang hanya menjual 'boneka-boneka' terbaik di Korea karena tuannya saat itu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kepuasan dirinya.

Wanita itu terkenal dengan nama 'madam', semua orang memanggilnya begitu.

Saat pelatihan ia di ajarkan bagaimana caranya berdandan, berpakaian yang layak, bagaimana caranya makan dengan tuannya, bahkan bagaimana cara memuaskan tuannya yang akhirnya membuatnya amat terkenal di kalangan para boneka karena kemampuan serta fisiknya yang di atas rata-rata

Madam menyebutnya 'The diamond in a rough' saat ia pertama kali datang ketempat pelatihan sebelum semua orang kemudian memanggilnya 'the perfection'

Setelah menurut madam ia lulus dari pelatihan, barulah ia di boyong oleh tuannya kesebuah rumah raksasa yang ada di tengah Seoul, tuan pertamanya ini adalah seorang politikus yang amat rakus sehingga masyarakat terpaksa untuk terus memilihnya.

Soekjin sebagai mainan paling muda dan paling tidak berpengalaman milik tuannya kemudian menjadi sebuah trofi yang selalu di boyong kemana pun dengan pakaian yang sangat minim dan tipis menunjukkan seluruh aset tubuhnya kepada dunia.

Dengan jelas tuannya ingin menunjukkan seluruh mainan yang dimilikinya kepada semua orang untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan yang bukan hanya di bidang politik dan pengaruh melainkan juga bagaimana kekayaannya mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

Seumur hidupnya seokjin tidak pernah tau kehidupan yang layaknya manusia normal itu seperti apa , ia tidak tau apakah yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal yang benar atau tidak . Satu hal yang ia tau bahwa ia masih bisa hidup, bernafas dan makan serta terus melanjutkan hidupnya bagaikan sebuah benda.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan boneka lain milik tuannya yang pertama karena ia tau bahwa mereka akan disksa hanya untuk kesenangan semata, meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah memperlakukan seokjin dengan ketidakadilan meskipun perbedaan perilaku yang ia terima dari tuannya.

Saat itu ia baru berusia 14 tahun.

Hingga dua tahun kemudian mulai di sentuh oleh tuannya layaknya boneka yang lain, Seokjin tau waktu kejayaannya dirumah itu akan segera berakhir dengan kemungkinan besar tuannya akan membawa mainan baru kerumah itu.

Namun belum mereka mencapai tahap yang lebih intim tuannya menjual Seokjin kepada madam agar ia mendapatkan tuan baru.

Dari yang ia ketahui dari 'boneka' lainnya bahwa tuannya gagal mendapatkan kursi hangat di salah satu kursi parlemen sehingga ia mulai menjual aset-asetnya, termasuk Seokjin.

Tidak lama, karena Seokjin sendiri sudah terkenal di kalangan boneka sebagai sebuah porcelain yang amat berharga, ia kembali terjual dengan harga lelang yang sangat tinggi.

85 juta won untuk harga lelangnya.

Madam tentunya sangat bangga dengan dirinya karena ia tidak merasa rugi telah membeli Seokjin cukup mahal kepada tuannya yang lama.

Ia terjual kepada seorang pria muda yang menguasai bisnis narkoba, sayangnya ia salah satu orang yang ikut mencoba obat-obatan terlarang itu.

Pria itu memang sudah beberapa kali mencoba menawar Seokjin pada tuannya yang pertama namun di tolak, padahal pria itu memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik karena tidak pernah memiliki boneka.

Hingga Seokjin menjadi boneka pertama dan terakhir yang dimiliki oleh Tuannya yang kedua.

Seokjin memang menjadi satu-satunya mainan yang dimiliki tuan keduanya namun bukan berarti hidupnya bahagia.

Selama menjadi boneka dari tuannya ia sering sekali di gunakan bergiliran dengan kolega bisnis milik tuannya itu, belum lagi perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya membuat Seokjin amat trauma namun tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menerima takdirnya.

Tidak bertahan lama waktu hidup tuannya tergerogoti oleh obat-obatan yang orang itu konsumsi.

Seokjin ingat dengan jelas malam di mana tuannya hampir saja menghabisi hidup Seokjin namun berakhir dengan peluru yang menancap di kepalanya sendiri karena pengaruh obat-obatan itu.

Sebagai satu-satu nya orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan tuan keduanya itu, ia mendapatkan sedikit harta warisan.

Sebuah choker berbahan kain lembut dengan bordiran yang cantik berwarna putih tidak lupa sebuah bandul emas berbentuk bulat dengan bintik-bintik permata di dalamnya.

Seokjin yakin choker itu bisa seharga setengah harga jual dirinya.

Tuannya yang kedua memang seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya sebagai penguasa sektor pbat-obatan namun ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama Seokjin tanpa satu pun pelayan, tidak seperti tuannya yang sebelumnya.

Meskipun ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang kasar, tuannya selalu akan memanjakan dirinya bila ia memiliki mood yang bagus, memijat tubuhnya, memberinya banyak hadiah, serta kegiatan intimmereka yang sangat lembut hingga Seokjin terlena.

Ia sedikit menyayangkan dengan hal yang menimpa tuannya yang kedua dan memutuskan untuk mengenakan hadiah terakhir dari tuannya itu. Namun tidak hingga sekarang.

Itu semua terjadi saat ia sudah 23 tahun.

Kemudian ia kembali ke pelelangan, namun madam yang tau kisah hidupnya yang cukup tragis membiarkannya untuk tidak terpajang sepanjang hari sambil menunggu penawar tertinggi, tapi tidak harga yang memuaskan madam.

Akhirnya madam membawanya ke pelelangan tahunan yang kali ini diadakan di Seoul, pelelangan boneka terbesar yang pernah ada.

Pelelangan yang hanya diadakan 1 kali dalam setahun ini merupakan pelelangan bergengsi.

Hanya boneka-boneka terpilih yang dijual tiap tahunnya dan seluruh boneka yang dijual disana memiliki garansi akan terbeli oleh orang-orang paling berpengaruh yang pernah ada.

Akhirnya ia terbeli oleh seorang mafia yang cukup terkenal di dunia hitam, seorang pedagang organ serta tuan rumah tempat perdagangan lelang mereka.

Belum sempat masuk acara inti yaitu acara display, Seokjin sudah di tawar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

180 juta won, harga termahal yang dimiliki sebuah boneka, karena boneka biasa bisa terjual dengan harga dibawah 15 juta won.

Tuannya yang ketiga adalah pria tua yang amat tamak, tubuhnya tambun dengan gigi emas yang terlihat sangat aneh itu.

Rumah milik tuannya yang ke tiga belapiskan emas murni yang mengelilingi dindingnya yang bahkan dari kejauhan orang-oarang bisa melihat.

Selama tinggal dengan tuannya yang ketiga ia dijadikan pajangan yang inda, bagaikan patung.

Ia setiap hari akan di berikan perawatan, sebelum di 'taruh' diruang kerja tuannya hanya untuk dipandangi.

Tuannya jarang sekali menyentuhnya, ia benar-benar bagaikan patung yang di kagumi oleh tuannya.

Seokjin mulai sadar bahwa rumah tuannya yang berlapiskan emas itu mulai luntur karena kurangnya perawatan.

Satu persatu pelayan berkurang dan bonek-boneka lainnya mulai menghilang dari rumah raksasa itu.

Disitulah Seokjin sadar bahwa tuannya mulai bangkrut.

Seokjin sadar bahwa ia akan dijual kembali sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk berlatih gitar yang di belikan oleh tuannya beberapa bulan lalu.

Lebih baik ia menunggu untuk ditawar sambil melakukan sesuatu.

Sebelum ketukan dari seorang pelayan membuatnya terlepas dari lamunan.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tuan Besar memanggil anda ke ruangannya Boneka Seokjin"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk sebelum menghadap ke hadapan tuannya.

Yang ia harapkan adalah tuannya yang gempal itu akan duduk di kursi besarya dengan sebuah _cigar_ menempel bibirnya.

Namun ia dapat melihat tuannya terikat di lantai dengan bercak darah di bajunya.

Ada seorang pamuda yang amat tampan duduk di kursi tuannya, sementara 3 pemuda tampan lainnya ada di sofa ruangan itu.

Kemudian 2 orang yang tidak kalah tampannya menginjak tubuh tuannya dengan salah satunya menodongkan pistol tepat di kening sang tuan.

Entah mengapa tatapan mereka membuat Seokjin segera menyimpuhkan dirinya di lantai.

"Kau Seokjin ?", pemuda yang duduk di kursi tuannya itu bertanya.

"Iya Tuan"

"Seokjin yang cantik, Tuan Besar mu telah meminjam uang yang sangat banyak kepada kami-" pemuda itu kemudian berdiri berjalan menghampirinya.

Mulut Seokjin terkatup rapat , matanya menunduk menatap lantai yang memiliki bercak darah itu.

"-Setelah kami tagih tuan mu mengatakan bahwa Seokjin tau dimana benda paling berharga milik tuan berada"

Mendengar itu mata Seokjin membelalak karena ia benar-benar tidak tau dimana benda yang di maksud itu berada.

Ia melirik kepada tuannya yang mulutnya terikat sehingga hanya gerakan matanya yang bisa Seokjin lihat.

Dan Tuannya menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Jadi berkenan memberitahuku dimana benda itu ?" Pemuda tampan itu sekarang tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi yang amat dalam , sembari manrik dagunya hingga mata mereka beratatapan.

"Aku lah benda paling berharga itu" , pemuda tampan itu berdecak kagum sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hobi, tolong selesaikan" , pemuda tampan lainnya yang tadi mengarahkan pistol kemudian menekan pelatuk ke kepala tuannya.

Seokjin melihat hal tersebut dengan amat jelas , tubuh tuannya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Pemuda tampan lainnya kemudian mulai mendekatinya, sementara pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengangkat tubuh hingga berada di gendongan hangatnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya untuk berbisik.

"Selamat datang di WINGS Seokjin, atau namamu sekarang Bangtan Jin"

Saat itulah dunianya berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So , Yay or Nay ?


	2. The six angels of death

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam layaknya sebuah mainan yang manis seumur hidupnya, tapi tidak selama ia tinggal dengan WINGS.

Ada yang aneh dari organisasi besar itu.

Semua orang dunia bawah pasti mengetahui apa dan siapa itu 'WINGS' , sebuah organisasi besar yang berkerja di bidang peminjaman uang ilegal dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Kau boleh meminjam kepada mereka sebesar apapun, namun konsekuensi yang harus kau bayar adalah bunga yang harus kau bayarkan.

Semakin lama kau meminjam semakin besar bunga itu, layaknya sebuah Tanaman.

Sebatang bunga awalnya adalah sebuah biji, seperti hutang awal yang dipinjamkan, kemudian biji itu akan tumbuh menjadi kecambah kecil sebelum terus bertumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik.

Bila uang kau pinjam membuahkan hasil maka kau dapat menikati bunga itu dan terus meminta bibit kepada WINGS untuk di kembang kan menjadi sebuah taman yang indah, mereka hanya meminta kau untuk membersihkan sampah dari bunga-bunga yang berguguran, yang tentunya sangat sulit untuk di bersihkan.

Dan bila kau tidak dapat membersihkannya maka WINGS akan membakar seluruh tamanmu karena kau dianggap tidak bisa menghargai indahnya bunga.

Seperti itulah yang beredar di kalangan para mafia, Seokjin hanya mendengarnya sesekali.

Yang Seokjin tau pasti adalah Tuannya yang terakhir tidak dapat menjaga taman tersebut namun terus meminta bibit sehingga belum ada bunga yang tumbuh namun bibit-bibit itu sudah bertumpuk untuk dimakan sendiri oleh tuannya bukannya di kembangkan, membuat WINGS amat murka.

Hingga mereka menurunkan langsung ke-6 malaikat kematian mereka untuk membakar taman itu.

Namun mereka menyelamatkan satu batang bunga yang amat indah untuk mereka jadikan milik mereka sendiri.

Satu-satu nya bunga yang berhasil di tumbuhkan oleh Tuannya.

Sudah resmi satu hari ia tinggal di mansion besar milik ke-6 malaikat kematian WINGS. 24 jam.

Seokjin ingat sebutan mereka kepada kepada para malaikat kematian itu. Bangtan. 6 orang pemuda yang bahkan masih lebih muda dari Seokjin namun mereka dapat menjalankan organisasi sebesar WINGS.

Dari yang Seokjin dari orang-orang di pelelangan dulu, bahwa Bangtan tidak pernah sekalipun membeli boneka, tidak seperti tuannya yang kedua, alasan mereka tidak membeli boneka karena menurut mereka boneka dianggap sebagai sebuah sampah yang harus disingkirkan.

Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa salah stau anggota Bangtan ada yang mengusir member WINGS karena tertangkap membawa boneka ke salah satu bar elite milik WINGS.

Mengusir dalam konteks Bangtan adalah melucutkan mereka dari WINGS hingga tidak ada satupun grup yang mau menerima orang tersebut.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka sangat 'anti' dengan boneka.

Hingga Seokjin

Sebuah anomali besar di WINGS.

Saat kaki Seokjin pertama kali menginjak mansion besar itu, Seokjin dapat melihat tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan member WINGS yang memang berjaga di mansion pribadi Bangtan.

Ia baru mengetahui hari itu bahwa pemuda yang mengendongnya hari itu adalah ketua serta pemilik sah WINGS.

Kim Namjoon.

Sejujurnya ia baru mengetahui nama asli orang yang bahkan code namenya tidak berani di sebut dengan sembarangan.

Kim Namjoon atau _Monster _-code name yang dimilikinya- terkenal dengan keganasaanya terutama dengan tangan kosong.

Pria itu bisa membunuh siapa pun bahkan dengan tangan kosong layaknya seorang monster, ia tidak akan segan menguliti sendiri orang yang mengahalangi jalannya.

Ia tidak akan menyangka pemuda dengan senyuman paling menenangkan dalam hidupnya adalah seorang monster yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

Kemudian Analitic Genius milik Bangtan.

Kim Yoongi.

Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa kehidupannya sebelum masuk kedalam WINGS dan diangkat langsung oleh Monster untuk menjadi analitic utama WINGS, menjadikannya orang yang paling perhitungan dalam meberikan persetujuan.

Orang paling kritis yang pernah ada dalam sejarah mafia, yang membantu Monster dalam pengembangan WINGS menjadi sebuah kerajaan besar dengan dasar yang amat kuat serta perhitungan yang matang.

Ia memiliki code name _Guard_, karena ia adalah penjaga pertama dalam pertahanan Bangtan baik itu dalam bidang keuangan maupun pemilihan keputusan, _Guard _di bantu oleh seorang strategist yang juga amat Jenius.

Kim Taehyung.

Strategist milik Bangtan, yang segaligus adik tiri dari Monster, Tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat mengalahkan _V_ -code namenya- dalam permainan catur, _Guard_ sekalipun, hanya _Monster_ yang dapat mengalahkannya, itu pun hanya satu kali karena sebuah keberuntungan.

WINGS adalah sebuah organisasi terusan milik ayah _Monster _yang akhirnya terbunuh karena tindakan cerobohnya, sehingga dengan mudah _V _naik menjadi salah satu anggota inti WINGS yang tidak lama memiliki sebutan Bangtan.

Pertama kali mereka mengenalkan diri mereka pada Seokjin didalam mobil limousine Bangtan, kesan yang ada di pikiran Seokjin adalah Yoongi amatlah tenang namun sangat lembut, bahkan saat ia berbicara dengan Seokjin, pemuda itu terus mempertahankan kontak mata sebagaimana komunikasi yang baik berjalan.

Sementara Taehyung adalah pemuda dengan kepribadian paling memukau yang pernah ada, dengan wajah yang amat tampan, bukan berarti anggota lain tidaklah tampan namun Taehyung memiliki auranya tersendiri yang membuat Seokjin yakin ia akan dengan mudah terbuka pada pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu

Lalu Gun Dealer atau GunSmith pribadi Bangtan.

Kim Jimin

Dari yang ia tau di pelelangan, Jimin adalah satu-satu nya anggota Bangtan yang tidak memiliki code name seperti anggota lain, karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar turun kelapangan.

Seorang Sniper yang sempurna serta pemasok senjata terbesar yang pernah ada.

Sebelum masuk kedalam WINGS Jimin memiliki perusahaan senjatanya sendiri dan bekerja di bawah grup lain, sebelum Kim Namjoon sendiri yang menawarkan pria itu posisi di organisasinya.

Jimin dianggap tidak memiliki kemampuan fisik apapun oleh orang-orang karena Jimin sebelum masuk kedalam WINGS hanyalah anak konglemerat yang amat manja.

Namun pada faktanya saat ia bertemu dengan Jimin, pemuda itu terlihat sangat berbentuk dengan otot lengan yang Seokjin yakini didapatkan dari hasil latihan terus menerus.

Ia pikir akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang kurus namun menawan ternyata mereka semua salah.

Dan tidak ada satupun orang di luar Bangtan yang mengetahui seperti apa wajah Jimin, termasuk member WINGS. Jimin selalu mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam polos yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Karena Jimin adalah senjata rahasia Bangtan.

Selanjutnya adalah Assasin milik Bangtan.

Kim Hoseok.

Bertentangan dengan code namenya yaitu _Sunshine_, faktanya ia adalah pembunuh mematikan dan paling berbahaya milik Bangtan setelah _Monster _sendiri, ia memliki code name karena kebiasaan tersenyumnya.

Saat Bangtan pertama kali di kenal oleh publik, _Sunshine _adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan tersenyum pada client mereka, semua orang memperkirakan bahwa ia salah satu strategist yang akan membantu _V _sementara _Guard _akan mengeleminasi mereka dan tebakan mereka sepenuhnya salah.

Karena pemuda yang selama pertemuan hanya tersenyum ramah adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh mereka semua dengan dua bilah samurai, membelah tubuh mereka menjadi beberapa bagian dengan cepat.

Bila Monster membunuhmu dengan perlahan sebelum kau mencapai puntu neraka, _Sunshine_ akan membunuhmu dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit. Karena itu ia disebut _Sunshine _oleh para client WINGS.

Yang terakhir adalah member termuda dan paling terlatih milik Bangtan

Kim Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah 'anak' angkat Kim Namjoon, Ia di pungut oleh _Monster _pada saat usianya 7 tahun. Namjoon adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau merawat Jungkook, seorang anak jalanan yang hampir mati kelaparan di bawah tumpukan daun yang berguguran.

Ia adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang Bangtan dan WINGS setelah Kim Namjoon sendiri, karena Kim Jungkook adalah _Second-In-Command _milik Bangtan, seorang pemuda yang amat sempurna di segala bidang.

Ia mampu menganalisis dengan baik, dapat merencanakan sebuah operasi dengan sempurna, memiliki kemampuan menembak jauh diatas rata-rata, Serta kemampuan fisik yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Penerus sempurna dari kerajaan bisnis sebesar WINGS, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berhak menghajarnya selain _Monster_, sehingga bila ada orang yang berani melawan Jungkook akan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Kim Namjoon.

Pemuda itu adalah murid yang amat sempurna bagaikan sebuah mesin pembunuh yang anat terlatih.

Jungkook memiliki code name _Ace_.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam di ruangnya, semalam ia berfikir mungkin tindakan yang diberikan oleh Bangtan hanyalah topeng dan malam itu ia akan di bunuh atau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah melayani ke-6 pria itu hingga ia perlahan-lahan mati.

Karena bila di bunuh ia hanya berharap untuk di bunuh dengan cepat.

Faktanya ia di tempatkan di sebuah kamar super besar dan super lengkap yang pernah ia rasakan, bahkan ada seorang pelayan yang akan menyiapkan tempatnya untuk mandi, menyiapkan makanannya sehingga ia hanya perlu diam dan ia akan dilayani.

Layaknya seorang Ratu.

Malam itu Bangtan sama sekali tidak datang kekamarnya, setelah satu persatu pemuda tampan itu mengecup keningnya untuk ucapan selamat malam mereka membiarkan dirinya tidur dengan nyenayk.

Ia diberi kebebasan untuk memlih pakaiannya sendiri, namun ia sadar diri dan memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian paling minim yang ada di lemari yang mereka sediakan.

Ada keanehan lain yang ada di Bangtan, meskipun saat sarapan ia sudah mengenakan pakaian terminim yang ada ia tidak disentuh sama sekali, bahkan saat ia bersiap untuk duduk dilantai layaknya boneka yang baik, Hoseok melarangnya dan memaksanya untuk di atas kursi seperti mereka di meja makan.

Padahal seharusnya boneka tidak di perkenankan untuk makan di satu meja yang sama dengan tuannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya , ia dapat merasakan makan dimeja yang sama dengan Tuannya dan saat mereka melihat choker hadiah dari tuannya yang terdahulu, dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi menggunting choker cantik hingga bandul emas super mahal itu menggelinding di lantai meja makan Bangtan.

"Kau adalah milik kami Jin, hanya kamilah yang berhak menyentuhmu, menandaimu dan begitu juga kau memiliki kami", Namjoon berujar pagi itu.

"Karena sekarang kau adalah Kim Seokjin, Bangtan Jin. Semua orang akan menghargaimu layaknya mereka menghargai kami, kau bukan lagi seorang boneka, kau adalah pria bebas"

Itu adalah kebebasan pertama yang ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Graveyard

Malam dimana ia akhirnya dinyatakan sebagai seorang pria bebas para anggota Bangtan kemudian mengajaknya untuk datang ke salah satu bar milik mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan Seokjin sebagai member baru mereka.

"Jin kau bebas untuk mengenakan pakaian apapun untuk ke Bar malam ini", Namjoon memberitahunya saat mereka sarapan tadi.

Seokjin yang masih merasa kurang familiar dengan rasa empuk dari kursi yang ia dudukin, karena ia terbiasa untuk duduk di bawah, di lantai atau karpet bila ia beruntung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan meneguk jusnya.

Saat mereka makan, seluruh ruang makan akan di netralisirkan dari orang diluar Bangtan sehingga Jimin bisa dengan leluasa melepaskan topengnya, Yoongi yang biasanya memasang wajah dingin tertawa pelan saat mendengarkan lelucon dari Jungkook, Namjoon yang selalu terlihat mengawasi segalanya akan menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaanya dan fokus dengan anggota grupnya.

Itu semua terasa hangat.

Ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang bermain-main dengan makanannya dengan Hoseok yang tertawa lepas, pria itu terus saja diam-diam menaruh brokoli di piring Jungkook yang akan terus menerus menggerutu karena brokolinya seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Princess, ceritakan sedikit tentang hidupmu" , Hoseok bertanya sambil menampilkan senyuman cerahnya.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian dari ke-6 pangeran itu.

"ya Tuan ?" , senyuman akan Hoseok meluntur karena hal tersebut.

Yang pasti Bangtan kurang menyukai dirinya yang masih saja menyebut mereka sebagai 'Tuan' , meskipun itu adalah kebiasaan yang akan amat sangat sulit dihilangkan.

Tiap kali ia tidak sengaja menyebutkan mereka dengan embel-embel Tuan, Jimin akan memeluk dirinya sangat erat hingga ia kemudian mengulang kalimatnya, menyemangati dirinya yang selalu merasa rendah tiap kali itu terjadi dan seluruh pemuda yang ada dirumah itu menyadari itu.

Setelah pendeklarasian dirinya sebagai sebagai pria bebas , Seokjin diperbolehkan untuk merasakan hidup selayaknya manusia normal.

Ia boleh duduk di kursi saat makan, Ia tidak perlu menggunakan penanda apapun untuk menyatakan bahwa ia milik tuannya.

Ia bebas.

Jadi saat mereka berangkat ke bar , Seokjin dengan amat semangat membuka lemari yang memang disiapkan untuk dirinya, Bangtan bahkan dengan amat pengertian sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya.

Seokjin selalu ingin menggunakan kemeja pajang dengan lengan yang menggembung, karena ia biasanya hanya akan mengenakan baju yang amat minim.

Kemudian baju itu ia padukan dengan dalaman baju ketat berbahan sutra yang amat tipis , bila ia tidak mengenakan kemeja tubuhnya yang amat berlekuk itu akan terlihat dengan jelas serta celana jeans hitam super ketat yang menutupi hingga mata kakinya.

Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Tubuhnya terlihat bersinar didalam balutan berlian yang ada ditubuhnya.

Wajahnya yang indah semakin terpancarkan auranya bagaikan seorang pangeran.

Ia bukan lagi Seokjin yang hanya bisa menjual tubuhnya kepada orang lain.

Ia adalah KIM Seokjin , Bangtan Jin.

Seokjin selalu merasa amat terkesan dengan pengaruh yang dimiliki oleh Bangtan, bagaiman ke-6 pemuda yang sangat indah ini mampu memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan ditakutin oleh orang-orang yang usianya 3 kali lipat umur mereka.

Sesaat mereka masuk kedalam klub semua orang secara spontan berhenti berbicara dan membuka jalan untuk Bangtan, karpet merah sudah tergelar hanya untuk mereka

Satu persatu anggota WINGS mulai membungkung, menyirami mereka dengan penuh homat, rasa segan, pengakuan.

Klub itu seperti klub orang kaya pada umumnya.

Champagne , diamonds, musik yang keras, namun tidak ada satupun boneka.

Seokjin berdiri dibelakang punggung ke enam pemuda menawan itu, dari belakang mereka berenam bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Terlihat penuh dengan diri mereka sendiri tapi tetap memiliki ikatan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah sebuah kesatuan.

Dan Seokjin tidak yakin ia pantas untuk itu.

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum miring menikmati afeksi yang diberikan oleh member WINGS.

Pemuda itu amat menawan dengan celana hitam terketat yang pernah ia lihat.

Setelah 20 menit hanya duduk dimeja yang telah mereka pesan, Jimin, Hoseok dan Jungkook mulai satu persatu menuju lantai dansa.

Sesungguhnya Jin ingin bergabung dengan mereka namun ia menyadari ketidak mampuan dirinya dalam menyaingi ke tiga pemuda yang sudah menjadi perhatian seluruh klub sekarang.

Tubuh mereka sudah meliuk-liuk dengan sempurna, bagaikan sebuah mahakarya.

Taehyung sudah pergi untuk mengambil minuman di bar, namun ia yakin pemuda itu akan berakhir dilantai dan dansa bersama yang lain.

Sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah tenggelam dalam pembicaraan seputar pekerjaan dan hal-hal filosofis lainnya.

Lagi-lagi keinginannya untuk bergabung terelakan.

Karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu yang akan ia terima bila ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi Soekjin _yang malang _, tidak untuk malam dimana ia menikmati kebebasannya.

Seokjin yakin Yoongi dapat melihat kebosanan yang terpancar dimata Seokjin karena sekarang dapat merasakan tangan Yoongi meraih pinggangnya dan pemuda itu berbicara tepat ditelinganya agar bisa terdengar diantara bear musik yang memekak.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, princess ?"

"Nope"

Namjoon yang tadinya tidak begitu memperhatikan karena tenggelam dengan pembicaraanya sekarang ikut menaruh perhatian pada _bunga _mereka.

"Kau yakin ?"

Namjoon ikut bertanya, Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"yep , seratus persen"

Sekarang tangan Namjoon mengelus pipinya.

"you can ask for anything princess" , mendengar itu membuat Seokjin menjadi berfikir.

"Joonie, bolehkah aku ke bar , menyusul Taehyung"

"Tentu saja" , Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua pemuda itu, ia melancarkan tubuhnya dari meja VVIP menuju meja bar dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

Ia memutuskan untuk memesan segelas cocktail untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat empat pria yang saling _menggerayangi _tubuh satu sama lain. Seokjin tidak melihat hal se-panas dan se-memukai itu sebelumnya.

Saat ia hendak membayar pesanannya bartender itu mengatakan bahwa minumannya sudah dibayar, bartender itu menunjuk pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pria itu tampan , ia dapat melihat jam mahal yang kenakan pria itu, rambutnya panjang terikat.

Namun tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan pesona Bangtan.

Pria itu tersenyum congkak sambil berjalan menuju Seokjin.

"Hey, little thing. Aku pikir kau berhutang satu ciuman untuk minuman mu?"

Salah satu tangan pria itu menyentuh pahanya, yang bahkan Bangtan belum pernah menyentuhnya dan ia merasa tubuhnya terdiam.

Perasaan saat ia hanya sebuah boneka yang harus memenuhi apapun perintah tuannya menyeruak kedalam otaknya.

Perasaan dimana tuannya membiarkannya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Rasa sendiri dan tidak berdaya.

Ia dapat merasakan salah satu tangan pria itu menyentuh bahunya.

Ia merasa mual karena harus kembali merasakan perasaan itu, pikiran pergi kepada ke enam pria yang sudah membebaskannya.

Dan malam ini adalah malam pertamanya sebagai seorang pria bebas dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pria yang sangat kurang ajar ini menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sehinnga dengan penuh kebaranian ia menyingkirkan tangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu"

"Maksudmu ?"

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Seokjin menatap pria itu.

"Kau tidak berhak meminta apapun pada ku"

Kemudian dengan segera ia bergerak menuju area VVIP , penuh rasa takut akan tindakan yang akan dilakukan pria itu. ia kabur secepatnya.

"PELACUR !" , Seokjin dapat mendengar pria itu mencela dirinya, berteriak penuh amarah.

Pengawal yang berjaga diluar area VVIP dengan segera membuka jalan untuk dirinya yang berlari kemudian memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ada apa princess ?"

Yoongi melarikan tangannya menuju rambut Seokjin, mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan miliknya yang sekarang Seokjin yakini sudah berantakan.

Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan dimata Yoongi.

Make-upnya yang berantakan, air mata yang turun perlahan dari bola matanya, ia terlihat amat kecil dan memprihatinkan.

"Aku selama ini hidup dengan sangat banyak batasan bahkan bagaiman aku harus duduk sangat dibatasi-" , ia berusaha bicara dengan penuh segukan, ia merasakan elusan tangan Namjoon di punggungnya yang membantunya bernafas.

"-Tapi, seluruh kebaikan kalian, semua kebebasan ini membuatku... bingung", Yoongi kemudian memeluk tubuhnya , erat namun tetap membirikannya ruang untuk ia melepaskan segala tekanan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Namjoon, kenapa aku ?" , akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari bbibirnya.

Ia dapat merasakan Namjoon yang mendekat dan ikut memeluk tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tau hanya kau yang bisa melengkapi kami Jin" , pria itu berbicara dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba menarikmu dan menjadikan mu milik kami. Aku tau ini semua terasa menakutkan tapi tidak ada cara lain Seokjin. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, kau yang begitu indah dan lembut, kau adalah jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui Bangtan" .

Suara Namjoon yang lembut serta pernyataan yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu membuatnya tenang.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, tapi sekarang aku ingin kau berjanji, apapun yang menggangu pikiran mu, kau harus segera memberitahukannya kepada kami"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, menganggkat kepalanya yang tadinya tenggelam di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut padanya dan melanjutkan elusannya di kepala Seokjin.

Namun suasana hening itu harus di pecahkan dengan kedatangan empat pemuda yang setengah mabuk itu.

"Ada apa in-"

"Princess, kau menangis ? Kau terlihat-"

"Siapa yang harus kubunuh- "

"Jinnie kemari biarkan aku memelukmu"

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa malu dengan segala atensi yang mereka berikan dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke empat pemuda yang terhilat amat khawatir itu.

Pipinya terasa panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa , hanya sedikit kurang percaya dengan segala kebebasan ini, membuatku sensitif"

Ia menjawab dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba wajahnya sudah dihujani oleh banyak ciuam kecil dari keempat pemuda itu, dengan cepat ia teralihkan dari rasa sedihnya.

Tanpa menyadari tangan Jungkook yang menyibakan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Pemuda yang termuda diantara mereka itu seperti menyadari hal lain yang terjadi kemudian dengan wajah seriusnya bertanya.

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat menangis karena hal lain. Bukan hanya tentang kami"

Seokjin menutup matanya sejekap, ia sungguh tidak dapat memikirkan satupun kebohongan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang membelikan ku minuman, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukam itu"

Ia menjelaskan.

"Kami tau princess" , Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Yoongi dan sekarang Seokjin duduk dipangkuan Pemuda terlatih itu.

"Dan pria itu mencoba menyentuhku , lalu aku pergi darinya tapi pria itu menyebutku pelacur"

Seokjin dapat marsakan otot-otot Jungkook yang menegang menahan amarah.

Taehyung menggerakan tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pengawal dan Hoseok yang terlihat mengeluarkan pisau dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan menonton film dengan coklat panas" , pria itu mengusulkan.

Sesungguhnya bila ia meminta mereka untuk tidak memburu pria itu, pasti dengan penuh rasa terpaksa mereka akan melakukannya.

Sayangnya Bangtan Jin bukan lah orang yang bisa kau remehkan.

"Hoseok-ie, can you cut off his dick for me ?" , Ia dapat melihat senyuman miring Hoseok, pemuda itu kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Seokjin.

"Dengan senang hati , princess"

Hal yang aneh memang, seusatu yang sangat kau cintai akan menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi hidupmu.

Orang lain mungkin mengatakan bahwa Seokjin sudah gila, menjadi bagian Bangtan.

Memiliki tanggung jawab yang amat berat dalam hidupnya.

Namun Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Ia sudah terjatuh begitu dalam terhadap ke enam pemuda itu dan ia tidak pernah berhenti.

Ia akan terus mengikuti Bangtan, bahkan bila itu akan membawanya ke nereka.

karena merekalah penyelamat Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Itu sebelum fakta bahwa ia memang seorang penyelamat bagi Bangtan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HOLA , it's me yo.

Happy reading , tetap jaga kesahatan teman-teman, baik itu jiwa dan raga. Dan HAVE A NICE DAY ^^ 3


	4. Be Our Queen

Hidup bersama Bangtan tidak akan pernah mudah.

Bahkan setelah beberapa bulan ia hidup dengan ke enam pemuda itu.

Ia tetap tidak bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan segala stigma yang ada di dalam keenam pemuda itu.

Segala perhatian yang mereka curahkan, darah yang mereka teteskan, serta segala ancaman yang mereka hadapi.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuat Bangtan menjadikan Seokjin salah satu anggota mereka, maka Seokjin sendiri tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu ? Agak tidak masuk akal mengingat para malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sangat menggairahkan.

Teman ? Mereka sudah memulai bisnis ini bersama-sama pastinya hubungan mereka lebih erat dibandingkan apa yang bisa Seokjin tawarkan nantinya.

Uang ? Ini alasan yang paling tidak memungkinkan.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah Seokjin meragukan posisi dirinya diantara para serigala kelaparan itu.

Setelah ia mendapatkan malam penyambutan untuk dirinya sendiri anggota Bangtan jadi lebih berani untuk menyentuhnya, meskipun masih dalam tahap yang wajar.

Mereka belum memasuki hubungan yang lebih intim.

Tapi Seokjin sudah lebih mengerti dinamika yang dijalankan oleh masing-masing member.

Dibalik segala perhatian yang mereka curahkan, Seokjin tau ada sisi dimana mereka tidak ingin Seokjin melihat keadan mereka, tapi saat disisi itu lah mereka sangat membutuhkan Seokjin.

Hari dimana ia mendapatkan tato pertamanya.

Hari dimana ia akhirnya mengerti peran apa yang ia miliki untuk Bangtan.

Tato yang berada di sekeliling jari manis tangan kirinya, bentuknya mahkota, yang menyatakan statusnya serta tato lambang Bangtan di bahu kanannya.

Kedua tato yang memang dimiliki setiap member itu yang artinya mereka akan bersumpah setia kepada Bangtan dan mereka tidak akan berani melanggarnya hingga akhir hayat mereka.

Ia ingat hari itu.

Namjoon pulang ke Mansion mereka dengan wajah pias dan tangan penuh darah, yang Seokjin tidak tau darah milik siapa.

Ia masuk ke meja makan dimana Seokjin dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk makan malam.

Dan itu adalah kali pertama Namjoon bersimbah darah dihadapan Seokjin.

Karena ada peraturan tidak tertulis bahwa mereka tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi buas mereka dihadapan Seokjin.

Para member WINGS yang menjadi pengawal di Mansion mereka pun seluruhnya langsung bergerak menyiapkan berbagai senjata layaknya bersiap untuk perang.

"They kept him" , Suara namjoon terdengar serak berbisik pelan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kesimpulan yang Seokjin dapatkan adalah pria yang menjadi anak buah Namjoon malah berbalik menghianati mereka dengan melakukan penyerangan dan Taehyung ditangkap.

Karena tadi siang Namjoon dan Taehyung izin untuk pergi berpatroli di dermaga namun hanya dengan beberapa anggota, sebab mereka berfikir bahwa hari itu hanya akan menjadi patroli biasa bukan penyergapan berencana.

Yoongi langsung bereaksi, bergegas keluar ruangan dengan Hoseok yang menyusul.

Namjoon duduk disalah satu kursi masih dengan keadaan syok.

Seokjin kemudian duduk disamping pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut karena ia dapat merasakan perasaan murka yang meluap-luap dari tubuh ketua mereka.

Dari sudut matanya Jungkook terlihat sibuk memberi perintah menggantikan Namjoon yang terlihat masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan sementara Jimin segera meminta seluruh pasokan senjata mereka disiapkan untuk penyergapan.

Seokjin terus memeluk Namjoon, tubuh pemuda itu menegang menahan emosi.

"I will kill them all" , pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar beraturan. Seluruh tubuh Seokjin merinding mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, nadanya amat berbahaya, amat rendah sarat akan rasa ingin membunuh yang amat tinggi.

Namun ada hal lain di mata itu yang dapat Seokjin lihat.

Rasa takut.

Malam itu juga mereka menyerang balik pria tua bernama Choi Mi Hoon yang ternyata selama ini diam-diam mengkorupsi perdagangan jalur laut mereka, kemudian menyiapkan rencana untuk melarikan diri melalui jalur laut.

Sebenarnya Bangtan bisa saja hanya meminta anak buah mereka untuk mengurus masalah sepele macam itu, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun pria tua itu dengan berani-beraninya menangkap salah satu member Bangtan.

Karena siapapun yang berurusan dengan Bangtan akan mati.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam di dalam mobil dengan pengawalan ketat, menunggu di dermaga.

Dari kejauhan Seokjin dapat melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi di langit malam dengan beberapa menit kemudian kapal yang membawa Bangtan kembali dan bersandar didermaga.

Akhirnya Seokjin berani untuk keluar dari mobil meski masih dengan pengawalan ketat.

Ekspetasinya saat bertemu Taehyung adalah pemuda itu akan memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti Namjoon, nyatanya pemuda itu memberikan Seokjin senyuman kotaknya yang biasa, berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Namjoon yang masih terlihat seakan-akan pria itu ingin meledak. Saat Seokjin hendak mendekati ketua mereka , wajah Taehyung berubah serius.

"Aku sarankan kau tidak berdekatan dengan leader kita beberapa hari kedepan princess"

"...Kenapa?"

"Karena ia sedang berubah menjadi seorang Monster"

Saat mereka kembali ke Mansion, seluruh pengawal di perintahkan untuk pergi ke asrama mereka agar memberikan ke tujuh pemuda itu privasi.

Sementara Namjoon segera pergi untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi.

"Can you tell what happened back there?" , Tanya Seokjin pada sisa member yang ada, kelima pemuda itu saling berpandangan, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu tau tentang hal itu. cd

"Itu... akan sulit untuk dijelaskan princess-"

"biar aku yang menjelaskan" , potong Yoongi.

"you alread knew that we do many ... visious thing in life yang membuat kami akan selalu diburu dengan berbagai ancaman dan Namjoon selalu akan berubah dari sosok pemimpin yang hangat menjadi sosok monster yang mengerikan"

"bukan hanya Namjoon, itu menyangkut kami semua" , ujar Hoseok pelan, Yoongi mengangguk setuju kemudian menlanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami akan berubah menjadi amat protektif dengan Bangtan karena kami sudah membangun ikatan ini sejak dulu, sejak hanya ada kami dan dunia"

"Jadi Namjoon menguliti pria itu untuk melindungi dirinya serta menenangkan pikirannya terhadap segala seusatu yang terjadi", Seokjin merasa tenggorokannya menjadi amat kering.

"itu terdengar lebih dari ganas, itu murni kekejaman", Ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Itu lebih terdengar bahwa ia takut".

"Jinnie itu hal yang konyol, seorang Kim Namjoon tidak mungkin takut", ujar Jungkook menyangkal, Seokjin semakin yakin dengan hipotesanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengenal Namjoon layaknya kalian mengenalnya, tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang kuat tentang ini", ia mengangkat tangannya meminta agar ucapannya tidak di potong.

"kalian hidup dalam berbagai ancaman bersama dan saat salah satu dari kalian terluka rasa takut itu akan muncul karena kalian takut untuk tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu kalian bersama, setelah semua hal tidak manusiawi yang kalian lakukan" ]

Dan kelima pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Satu minggu kemudian dan tingkah laku Namjoon makin tidak terkendali, pria itu akan pulang selalu dengan bersimbah darah dan ia hanya akan ikut berkumpul bersama mereka saat makan malam.

Tangan Seokjin akan selalu bergertar bila melihat dan mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Hingga tingkahnya tidak dapat Soekjin toleransi lagi, saat ada seorang pengawal tidak sengaja melukai Seokjin ditaman.

Sore itu Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk sambil minum teh di taman belakang mereka. Menikmati angin sore yang sejuk bersama member yang lain.

Seorang pengawal yang diminta Seokjin mengambilkan bunga mawar lupa untuk menghilangkan sebuah duri hingga tangan Seokjin meneteskan satu titik darah.

Satu titik darah yang membuat pengawal itu harus di bunuh dengan amat tiba-tiba dengan satu peluru yang menancap dikepalnya yang mebuat Soekjin amat takut.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon akan pulang cepat hari itu, pria itu terlihat bagaikan malaikat maut yang sesungguhnya.

"Namjoon kau berlaku terlalu kejam pada pengawal itu !"

"Jiminie, itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk dirinya yang berani-beraninya membuat princess kita menetaskan darah" , ujar Namjoon yang terlihat amat kacau dan bingung kenapa Jimin malah membela pengawal itu.

"Namjoon kami perlu membahas tingkah mu akhir-akhir ini"

"Tingkah ku ? Aku perlu melindungi kalian dari musuh dan sekarang salah satu musuh kita sudah kumusnahkan"

"Tapi tingakh mu begitu keji terhadap mereka"

"Karena itu adalah hal yang selau kita lakukan Yoongi, kita berlaku keji pada siapapun yang menghalangi jalan kita"

"Tapi tidak dengan tanpa tujuan", Hosoek menabahkan.

"Dan apa yang kau harapkan dari ku hoseok ?"

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi amat mengeruh terutama daraha Namjoon yang terlihat mendidih, kemudian dengan suara pelan seokjin berbicara.

"Ak-aku tau kalau kau takut"

Otot-otot namjoon terlihat kaku "Kau pikir aku _takut _?"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa kecil dimata Namjoon.

Seperti dulu.

"Ti-tidak tuan, tentu saja ti.." , Seokjin kemudian kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah keliru selama_ berbulan-bulan. _

Seokjin dapat melihat teror diseluruh mata Bangtan "Ak-Aku tidak bermak-maksud" , Kalimat seokjin terhenti dari tatapan Namjoon yang terluka.

"Jinnie, astaga , Princess aku tidak akan mungkin menyakitimu"

"aku-aku tidak tau, aku minta maaf ,a-aku tau kau tidak mungkin menyakitiku, tapi itu terlewat begitu saja dan aku-" , Seokjin mulai berbicara tidak teratur dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Dengan itu seluruh member Bangtan memeluknya dan sebuha pelukan yang besar.

"Oh- Baby jangan menangis-"

"Awww jinnie, tidak apa-apa"

"Princess-"

Namjoon pun akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Sejujurnya saat melihat Taehyung di tangkap dan ditahan oleh pria busuk itu aku sangat amat takut, berfikir bahwa kita kita tidak akan pernah bisa berkumpul lagi, aku menyesal tidak memanjakan kalian semua , pergi liburan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan, memberikan kalian hadiah. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal keji dalam hidupku dan aku takut kalian akan pergi dari pandanganku untuk selamanya"

Seokjin menahan tangisnya. Ia dapat merasakan entah tangan siapa mengelap pipinya.

"Aku tau Joonie, karena itu curahkan semuanya denganku, biarkan aku membantu kalian", kemudian saat itu juga mereka menghujaninya dengan banyak ciuman yang tersebar diseluruh wajahnya.

Malam itu juga adalah malam pertama hubungan mereka berubah menjadi lebih intim.

Dengan erangan disana-sini bersama-sama di kasur besar mereka.

Ia berakhir di atas dada Namjoon yang mengelus pelan helai rambutnya.

"Jinnie, aku ingin mengklaim statusmu di Bangtan, kau akan menjadi ratu yang akan mengatur kami semua, tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat mengalahkan perintahmu"

Dan semenjak itu Seokjin tau apa tujuannya berada di Bangtan.

Menjadi impulse control Bangtan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep


	5. Colors

Menjadi seorang 'Ratu' di Bangtan memang tidak mudah, karena banyak sekali kejadian yang dapat memancing perasaan tidak mengenakan itu, yang terkadang membuat Soekjin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa bertahan.

Ia harus menenangkan Jimin yang terkadang menjadi snagat agresif dihari-hari terberatnya. Atau ia harus memanjakan Jungkook yang akan menjadi amat clingy saat dirinya merasa kurang diperthatikan.

Atau bahkan pada yoongi yang sering sekali mengalami peningkatan rasa was-was yang membuat pemuda itu akan melakukan tindakan penanggulangan yang dramatis.

Namun, biasanya bila tidak ada hal yang perlu di 'bantai', Bangtan akan disibukan dengan segala kertas berkas yang tidak Seokjin mengerti apa isinya.

Sementara Namjoon sebagai ketua mereka akan pergi ke Headquarter WINGS untuk memberikan perintah sehingga organisasi itu terus bergerak.

Sedangkan yang Seokjin lakukan setiap hari adalah bersantai dan menikmati hari-hari yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya karena seluruh member Bangtan memastikan dirinya amat dimanjakan.

Ia akan belja sepuas hatinya di mall pusat kota, jalan-jalan kemanapun yang ia inginkan -Dengan izin yang lain tentunya- sendiri yang dalam konteksnya adalah tanpa satupun anggota Bangtan.

Amat tidak mungkin baginya untuk keluar sendirian tanpa pengawalan yang ketat.

Mereka akan menuruti apapun permintaan Seokjin, hingga yang paling konyol sekalipun, seperti menentukan warna rambut mereka.

Baru minggu lalu ia meminta Jungkook untuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan 2 warna, merah dan kuning, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya.

Jungkook pemuda yang paling anti dengan pewarna rambut dan satu-satunya member yang terus membiarkan rambutnya memiliki warna alami, agak sulit membayangkannya memang.

Ia tidak menyangkap pemuda itu akan menuruti keinginan konyolnya, karena saat makan siang Jungkook dengan rambut yang bagaikan seasoning ayam itu. Setengah mereah dan Setengah blonde.

Yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi bahan tertawaan grup mereka namun Jungkook terlihat tidak masalah asalkan hal itu membuat Princessnya tertawa terbahak, dengan rona merah yang amat mereka sukai.

Sementara Yoongi adalah member yang paling sering berganti warna rambut karena menurut Soekjin ia paling senang berkreasi dengan rambut Yoongi yang terlihat cocok dengan berbagai warna.

Seokjin pernah amat penasaran sejauh apa mereka mau menuruti permintaannya.

Jadi saat mereka sedang menonton film action di malam kamis yang dingin, Seokjin mengajukan permintaan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian ia meminta untuk penis pria sialan yang berani menghina dirinya dipotong.

"I want to go on a vacation", ujarnya tiba-tiba, yang membuat para member yang sedang fokus ke pada film mereka langsung segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Seokjin tau itu adalah hal yang kurang memungkinkan dengan keadaan mereka yang selalu diburu oleh siapapun belum lagi jadwal Bangtan yang ia yakini amatlah padat.

Tidak mungkin mereka mau menghapus proyek penting yang bernilai jutaan won itu untuk pergi liburan.

Namun kalimat larangan yang ia nantikan tidak kunjung keluar melainkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kemana baby ?" , Hoseok bertanya. Seokjin yang berada di pangkuan Taehyung langsung pura-pura berfikir dengan pipi yang dikembungkan.

Ia mencoba memikirkan tempat yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka kunjungi di musim dingin serta berlokasi di ruuang yang terbuka dimana semua orang bisa dengan muda melacak mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kepantai, aku rindu matahari yang panas dan sekarang terlalu dingin untuk itu" , ucapnya asal setengah merajuk berharap mereka akan segera membuatnya melupakan permintaan miliknya, "dan aku ingin kita pergi besok".

namun reaksi yang Namjoon berikan membuatnya amat terkejut.

"Okay"

"What do you mean by okay ?"

"Maksudku, okay kita akan kepantai besok princess, hingga seminggu kedepan"

"What about your schedule ?" , Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu bisa diundur, tenang saja Princess, atau kau mau liburan kita menjadi dua minggu?" , Namjoon sekarang bertanya sambil menatapnya yang sekarang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan penuh rasa kehangatan itu.

Taehyung yang sepertinya merasakan ketidaknyamanan Seokjin sekarang memeluknya lebih erat sembari meneglus pelan tangannya.

Seokjin ingat betul ia mendengar 2 hari yang lalu bahawa akan ada rapat penting yang melibatkan grup-grup besar lainnya besok, rapat itu akan membahas tentang pembukaan cabang baru WINGS di Amerika selatan.

Pasar marketing baru yang bila mereka membatalkan rapat itu mereka bisa-bisa kalah dengan proyek grup lain.

"Atau kau mau pulau ? kita bisa membelinya malam ini , ya kan Yoongi-Hyung ?" , Jimin ikut mengusulkan, terlihat amat setuju dengan ucapan Namjooon.

"Pulau ? tentu saja apapun untuk princess kita" , Yoongi mengangguk dan terlihat hendak berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil laptop.

"Maksud kalian tiket pesawat ke pulau kan ? bukan membeli sebuah pulau? "

"Jinnie, Jimin ingin membelikan mu pulau baby, atau beberapa pulau ?" , Mulut Seokjin menganga.

Mereka bahkan berfikir sangat jauh hingga ingin membelikannya pulau. PULAU. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak mungkin !"

"Apapun yang menyangkut dirimu tentu saja akan menjadi mungkin Princess", Taehyung menyahut sambil membantu Yoongi mengatur jadwal mereka menggunakan ponselnya.

Ok, ini sudah beralih dari ingin mengetes Bangtan menjadi sebuah ajang dimana para member berlomba-lomba untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka hanya untuk keinginan sesaat yang konyol milik Seokjin.

Dan untungnya tepat sebelum Yoongi mengirimkan uang kepada orang suruhannya agar besok mereka bisa mendapatkan pulau itu, Seokjin dengan segera lompat kepangkuan Yoongi agar ia menghentikan kegilaan yang membuat kepala Seokjin meledak.

Kemudian mengungkapkan bahwa itu hanya keinginan sesaatnya saja.

Sejak itu Seokjin tidak pernah lagi asal menlontarkan permintaan, karena Bangtan akan membawa permintaanya kelevel yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I never knew i would find myself really enjoyed while writing this AU.

Jadi abis chapter ini, adalah chapter persatu member sama jin ggt guys , enjoy


	6. Remedy I

Terkadang, apa yang kau pikir serta harapkan untuk terjadi pada kehidupan nyata terwujud, kenyataanya justru selamanya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan terkadang jika kau berpikir akan suatu hal yang tidak kau harapkan untuk terjadi, hal itu malah akan terus menghantuimu.

Membayangi tiap langkahmu dengan segala prasangka akan hal itu. Bahwa sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau harapkan akan menghampirimu suatu saat nanti.

Yah, memang seperti itulah kehidupan. Dan kehidupan semacam itu pulalah yang harus Seokjin rasakan.

Selama ini Seokjin berpikir bahwa kehidupannya hanya akan berputar di ruang penyiksaan milik tuannya, dan berakhir bagai boneka rusak yang sudah tak layak pakai. Namun satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka dalam hidupnya yang malang adalah bahwa takdir ternyata mampu membalik semua kesukaran hidupnya, dan membawanya kepada enam pemuda yang paling di waspadai di Korea.

Karena sesungguhnya perputaran roda kehidupan adalah suatu hal yang takkan pernah bisa diprediksi oleh siapapun.

Kini, Seokjin tengah memandangi refleksi dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin besar yang terdapat di ruang ganti miliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah tidak lagi tidur sendirian di kamarnya, melainkan pindah ke kamar yang dimiliki para anggota Bangtan, dimana para pemuda itu tidur bersama. Karena Seokjin akhirnya tahu bahwa ke enam pemuda itu amat sangat needy. Biar begitu, mereka tetap memiliki ruang ganti masing-masing yang tentunya terisikan oleh koleksi pakaian yang tak terbayang nilai dan jumlahnya.

Dan malam ini Seokjin terlihat amat spektakuler. Ia masih mematut dirinya didepan cermin, dan segala hal ditubuhnya seakan berteriak bahwa ia tampak begitu anggun...

Dan penuh dosa.

Semua orang akan dapat melihat tiap lekuk tubuh Seokjin dibalik bajunya yang tipis, serta celana kulit super ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Belum lagi ditambah sebuah pin yang tampak berkilauan yang terbuat dari batu rubi, yang menciptakan lingkaran cahaya di sekitar mahkota yang ia kenakan diatas kepalanya.

He looked like sex.

Seokjin tahu, bahwa ia bukan lagi Kim Seokjin yang harus mengemis dikaki tuannya hanya untuk mendapatkan pengampunan.

Kini, ia adalah Bangtan Jin.

"Yoongi hyung, jangan lupa ambil pesanan kita dari tua bangka itu." Ujar Namjoon kala berkunjung ke ruang kerja Yoongi didalam rumah mereka.

Yoongi masih tampak sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen di atas mejanya, namun ia masih tetap bisa menjawab titah leadernya itu, "okay." Balasnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya.

BRAK!

Gema dari suara pintu ruang kerja Yoongi yang menggebrak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Taehyung yang terlihat was was sontak saja membuat dua kepala yang berada didalamnya menoleh serempak ke arah yang bersangkutan.

"NAMJOON-HYUNG, JUNGKOOKIE MENGAMUK!" Seru Taehyung segera sebelum Namjoon dan Yoongi sempat bertanya.

"Mengamuk?"

Namjoon, Yoongi serta Taehyung menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Seokjin yang tak sengaja melewati area itu karena mendengar keributan yang sempat Taehyung timbulkan.

Taehyung kembali berpaling pada Namjoon dan Yoongi, sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan Seokjin yang mulai terlihat bingung. "TOLONG SIAPAPUN CEPAT KE SANA SEBELUM DIA MENGHANCURKAN RENCANA KITA." Seru pemuda itu lagi, dan setelah itu mulai memberi sedikit atensi pada Seokjin sembari menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bahu pemuda itu. "You don't need to woory. There's nothing we can't handle, sweethearts."

"I'm on my way." Timpal Hoseok yang tiba dari arah berlawanan dan membuat Seokjin menoleh pada pemuda itu sekilas karena langka Hoseok yang begitu cepat hingga membuat Seokjin tak sempat untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Baby."

Seokjin sempat terperanjat kala merasakan sebentuk tangan bertempat dipundaknya, dan mendapati Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya iba.

"Are you sure wanna going without us?" Tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang sontak saja menerbitkan tanda tanya baru dalam kepala Seokjin.

Bagaimana tidak, baru beberapa detik saja berlalu usai Taehyung mengatakan bahwa tak perlu khawatir akan segala sesuatu, dan kini Yoongi malah membuatnya semakin bimbang. Karena biar bagaimanapun, mana mungkin Seokjin dapat mengabaikan keributan yang sempat terjadi? But, there's nothing he can do.

Seokjin mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi yang terlihat tak tega padanya. "Tentu saja, sepertinya kalian punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan." Jawabnya dengan senyum simpul, berharap agar Yoongi berhenti menghawatirkannya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia sedikit kecewa akan rencana semula yang kemungkinan takkan terlaksana itu.

"Lagipula aku butuh hiburan, dan aku hanya akan memotong pita seperti yang biasa Namjoonie lakukan, kan?" Tambah Seokjin lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, baby, karena harus bekerja di akhir pekan." Timpal Taehyung yang menatapi Seokjin dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir membuat Seokjin salah tingkah dan berbalik mengasihani pemuda itu.

"Karena itu kita harus tetap menjadi yang lebih unggul dibanding yang lain, Kim Taehyung, jangan lupakan itu." Sambung Namjoon lalu menepuk bahu Taehyung demi menyemangati pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku juga karena kau harus menggantikan pekerjaanku, Princess." Ucap Namjoon pada Seokjin sembari membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu hingga menerbitkan rona kemerahan dibalik wajah yang telah terbalut make up minimalis itu.

Yoongi tampak seperti tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, dan meletakkan benda tipis itu kala perbincangannya dengan seseorang diseberang sambungan usai, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin seraya berkata, "aku sudah menghubungi pengawal, dan mereka akan mengantarmu."

Mendengar itu, Seokjin lantas menatapi Namjoon, Yoongi, serta Taehyung bergantian, "berarti, setelah itu aku akan ditinggalkan sendirian?"

Yoongi menghela napasnya, "don't be ridiculous, Jin. Mereka akan menemanimu seharian, dan aku tidak ingin kau sedetikpun berpisah dari mereka. You should be always on our surveillance."

Seokjin kembali menatapi ketiganya dengan ragu, "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Yoongi..."

"Yang Yoongi-hyung bilang benar, baby." Putus Taehyung dan membuat Seokjin seketika mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kami ingin kau selalu aman. Oh shit!" Taehyung lupa kalau ia memiliki urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan. "Sorry, sepertinya aku, Hobi, dan Kookie akan sulit dihubungi untuk beberapa saat. We love you guys. And Jinnie, always be carefull." Pungkasnya sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Bye Taetae." Balas Seokjin lirih sembari melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Namjoon tidak akan suka bila miliknya disentuh oleh siapapun, dan sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu malam ini, baby." Ucap Yoongi lagi sembari menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya, dan membelai surai pemuda itu dengan lembut. "See you tomorrow, Princess, be safe."

Seokjin balas mendekap Yoongi sesaat dan menjawab, "you too, Yoongi."

"Pekerjaanku mungkin akan selesai beberapa jam lagi, jadi setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu malam ini, Princess." Tutur Jimin yang datang entah dari mana kala Yoongi melepas pelukan pada tubuh Seokjin, dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum akan sedikit harapan yang mampu Jimin beri.

"Tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Jiminie, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Balas Seokjin cukup percaya diri, walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia senang jika salah seorang dari ke enamnya masih bisa menemaninya melewati hari.

Seokjin tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya seakan tergantung oleh keberadaan para anggota Bangtan dalam hidupnya, hanya saja, ia benar-benar merasa lebih aman jika bersama ke enamnya.

Ke tujuh pemuda itu memiliki sebuah ruang obrolan atau group chat dari salah satu aplikasi penyedia layanan pesan singkat yang selalu ramai akan berbagai hal yang bisa mereka bahas didalamnya.

Tidak pada saat ke enam pemuda itu memiliki pekerjaan yang bersamaan memang, dan tidak selalu yang dibahas disana adalah masalah pekerjaan.

Terlebih dengan datangnya Seokjin dalam kehidupan ke enamnya, mereka terkadang hanya akan bertanya mengenai hal remeh atau hal kecil seperti "apa Seokjin sudah makan?" Atau "apa yang Seokjin inginkan? Akan ku belikan dalam perjalanan pulang nanti."

Seokjin memang sudah di peringatkan bahwa ada kemungkinan besar ia akan sering ditinggal di mansion besar mereka sendirian mengingat banyaknya perkerjaan yang dimiliki Bangtan dan WINGS. Yah, walau kini Seokjin telah resmi menjadi bagian dari Bangtan, bukan berarti ia juga akan digelutkan dengan jadwal padat milik ke enam pemuda itu.

Contohnya saja malam ini, mereka sebenarnya telah berjanji untuk mengajak Seokjin menonton film secara maraton bersama, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan santai di taman kota menikmati segarnya udara malam, karena sudah sangat jarang rasanya mereka berkumpul bersama. Namun, tiba-tiba ada kebocoran informasi di salah satu kantor cabang mereka yang disebabkan oleh 'seekor tikus' penghianat.

Taehyung yang pertama kali mengetahuinya langsung melapor pada Namjoon, hingga Hobi sebagai assasin andalan mereka serta Jungkook yang akan 'membersihkan' jalan harus turun langsung untuk penyerangan besar-besaran ke grup mafia 'LUX' kerena salah seorang bawahan mereka telah berani menyusup ke dalam salah satu kantor cabang WINGS.

Penyerangan ini bertepatan dengan dibukanya cabang bisnis baru dari Bangtan, yaitu perusahan farmasi berskala internasional yang diharapkan akan menjadi sebuah gebrakan baru di industri obat-obatan Korea, mengingat reputasi Bangtan di mata pemerintah amatlah baik. Padahal, pada kenyataannya mereka diam-diam memasukan narkoba, sehingga siapapun yang meminumnya bisa menjadi kecanduan bila tidak sesuai dengan resep yang di berikan oleh dokter.

Tetapi, Namjoon dan Yoongi siang tadi terpaksa berangkat menuju Macau karena barang pesanan mereka, yaitu narkoba jenis terbaru yang akhirnya keluar, dan keduanya terpaksa harus datang langsung untuk mengurus pengiriman karena sulitnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat dipercaya dan diandalkan dalam hal sepenting ini.

Lalu menyisakan Jimin yang ternyata juga harus pergi ke Jeonju akibat pasokan amunisi yang terhambat, dan Jimin adalah orang yang paling tidak sabaran yang Seokjin kenal, hingga Seokjin yakin jika pemuda itu akan menghabisi sendiri orang-orang yang ia rasa tidak kompeten.

Jadi, Seokjin harus datang seorang diri tanpa satupun member yang menemaninya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai salah satu anggota Bangtan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada. Meski ia tahu bahwa member yang lain sebenarnya lebih suka ia tetap berada di mansion besar mereka.

Seokjin menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Dan malam itu hanya ia habiskan dengan meneguk segelas champagne serta makan beberapa kue manis yang telah di sajikan.

Acara pemotongan pita telah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, dan iapun telah memberikan sedikit kata sambutan untuk khalayak seperti yang biasa Namjoon lakukan.

Selama acara berlangsung, ada dua orang pengawal yang selalu berada disisinya. Sementara dua orang lainnya berada di radius yang cukup jauh, namun tetap mampu memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Karena bila Seokjin terluka, meski hanya setitik darah yang keluar, maka nyawa mereka yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Sejujurnya Seokjin cukup bosan karena tidak dapat banyak berinteraksi dengan siapapun karena pengawalan super ketat yang ia miliki. Dan sejenak, ia mulai memikirkan cara agar dapat terbebas dari jeratan orang-orang ini.

"Permisi, sepertinya aku merasa sedikit pusing, bisa tolong bawakan aku obat?" Ucap Seokjin pada salah seorang pengawalnya dan berlagak memijat kening untuk meyakinkan pria itu.

Si pengawal melirik rekan satunya, dan kembali pada Seokjin seraya berucap, "tapi Tuan, pesan dari Guard-"

Seokjin lantas mendelik tak suka kala si pengawal mulai mencoba beralasan, "kau mau aku melaporkan pada Sunshine bahwa aku sakit kepala dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun?"

Si pengawal sontak menggeleng cepat.

"Maka dari itu lakukan cepat, dan kau," Seokjin menunjuk pengawal satunya, "bawakan aku kursi karena rasanya kakiku mau patah sekarang."

Seolah tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, kedua pengawal itu bergerak cepat untuk memenuhi segala permintaan Seokjin, dan dari raut wajah keduanya, Seokjin dapat melihat bahwa mereka cukup takut dengan ancaman yang Seokjin berikan.

Beruntung malam itu Seokjin tidak mengenakan sepatu boots tinggi yang biasa ia gunakan, sehingga sebelum dua pengawal lainnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki pengawalan, ia dengan cepat berlari dari ballroom itu.

Apa yang Seokjin lakukan benar-benar tanpa persiapan. Ia tidak membawa rencana untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena sesaat setelah ia lari dari pengawalnya dan berlalu dari tempat dihelatnya acara, lalu menjumpai gelapnya malam diluar sana sampai ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Seokjin dapat merasakan ujung pistol menempel di punggungnya. Dan perlahan, ia berbalik sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan debar jantung yang terdengar begitu kencang dibalik dada.

Seokjin dapat melihat sekilas bahwa pria di depannya tampak cukup tua, dengan janggut pendek dan perut yang amat buncit dengan sebuah bir di tangannya.

"Seokjin, kau kelihatan baik-baik saja." Ucap pria itu masih dengan satu tangan yang menodongkan pistol padanya.

Seokjin menjerit seketika dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. Ia mengenal pria itu. Ingatannya sontak saja berputar pada apa yang dikatakan Namjoon padanya, disalah satu malam dimana Namjoon serta anggota Bangtan lainnya memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan hidup bersama dengan ke enamnya, ketika Seokjin masih belum begitu yakin akan perlindungan yang para anggota Bangtan janjikan, dan menunggu salah seorang dari mereka menyakitinya dengan apa pun yang mereka miliki, kapan pun mereka mau.

"Seokjin, jika kau tertangkap oleh salah seorang musuh, ingatlah untuk selalu berteriak sekeras yang kau bisa, dan ketahuilah bahwa kami akan selalu datang untukmu." Ucapan Namjoon kala itu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya, dan membuat Seokjin merasa lebih aman setelahnya.

Namun kali ini ia sedang tidak merasa aman.

"Tolong!" Seokjin kembali berteriak lebih kencang, berharap akan datangnya seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

Si pria yang masih menodongkan pistol pada Seokjin tampak mulai berkeringat kini, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mencekik Seokjin dengan tangan gemuknya.

Suara derap langkah tergesa beberapa orang mulai terdengar kala netra Seokjin menangkap sosok para pengawal yang sebelumnya berada di ballroom berlari kearahnya, dan Seokjin sungguh amat bersyukur akan kedatangan para pengawalnya.

Namun yang tidak Seokjin sangka adalah tangan lain yang lebih cepat meraihnya. Sosok itu membuat tubuh Seokjin berbalik dan mempertemukan tubuh keduanya yang saling bertubrukan, dan Seokjin dapat melihat sosok itu dengan cepat mengambil pistol dari tangan si pria gemuk, kemudian mengarahkannya pada pria itu, sebelum akhirnya sebuah peluru menancap ditubuh pria gemuk itu dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh area.

"We've - Told - You - To - Be - Always - Under - Our - Surveillance." Ucap pemuda itu dengan penekanan ditiap kata serta nada dingin yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu adalah jimin, yang tengah menatap geram Seokjin

tanpa topengnya.

.

.  
.

So , yeah jd gua mulai dari jimin guys.

Thankyou for all the support

Stay healthy and have a nice day ❤️ ❤️ ?


	7. Remedy II

Warn !

guys seriously if you can't stand rape and shit, don't read this chapter

i've warn you

Don't like don't read.

Full Sexual intimate

Thx 

Seokjin selama menjadi bagian dari Bangtan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi ini.

Tubuhnya terikat ke tiang tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang, matanya tertutup oleh penutup mata sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Namun ia dapat merasakannya.

Pandangan mata Jimin.

Sama seperti padangan yang ia berikan saat pemuda itu menyelamatkanya.

Dingin.

Marah.

Kecewa.

Matanya yang tajam memandangnya dengan amat dalam seolah menembus pikiranya, belum lagi Jimin tidak pernah pergi tanpa topeng, sehingga melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresinya di mata publik membuat Seokjin yakin ia telah membangkitkan sesuatu.

Malam belum berlalu, malam itu juga Jimin melakukan pembantaian masal kepada seluruh orang yang sempat melihat wajahnya.

Tubuh Seokjin bergetar pelan.

Kembali ia teringat bagaimana Namjoon menguliti orang-orang itu. Bagaimana sosok yang sangat hangat bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi disitulah tugas miliknya yang sebernanya berlaku.

Sebagai pengontrol Bangtan. Pengontrol monster-monster yang terpendam dalam ke enam pemuda itu.

"Seokjin pergi kekamar ku sekarang" , ujar Jimin sesaat mereka sampai di Mansion.

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mengerti maksud pemuda itu, ia bukan berada dikamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama yang lain, melainkan kamar pribadi milik Jimin.

Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantunya menenangkan monster itu, jadi tanpa disuruh ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan bersikap layaknya boneka yang baik.

Jimin hanya memandangnya penuh dalam diam, pemuda itu mengambil tali yang memang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka gunakan.

Lalu dengan kasar melempar tubuh Seokjin di atas kasur sebelum mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan mengaitkannya dengan tiang kasur.

Mata Seokjin mengikuti setiap gerakan Jimin yang terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengambil penutup mata dan memakainya di kepala Seokjin.

Sekarang yang bisa Seokjin lakukan adalah berdoa semoga ia bisa dengan cepat meredakan pemuda ini.

Jimin memang terkenal paling lembut dan baik di Bangtan, namun tempramen pemuda ini sangat tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Kim Seokjin ?", Jimin mendesis dengan hembusan nafas yang berusaha pemuda itu atur.

"Aku-Aku Tidak tau" , Sebisa mungkin Seokjin mehanan getaran di suaranya.

Mereka tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapnya.

Kecuali saat mereka memberikan perintah.

"heh ? Tidak tau ?" , ia dapat mendengar pergerakan Jimin, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menampar pipinya.

Tidak sakit, namun cukup membuat Seokjin tersentak.

"Kau memang sengaja memancingku keluar Kim Seokjin" , itu bukan suara Jimin, tapi _dia_.

Seokjin dapat mendengar suara ikat pinggang yang dilepaskan, membuat Seokjin menjadi amat panik dan menggerakan tubuhnya bagaikan ikan yang menggelepar, berusaha mencegah apapun yang berusaha Jimin lakukan.

"Jimin, hentikan", Seokjin memohon dan itu hanya berlalu begitu saja di telinga Jimin.

Jimin membuka celana dan boxernya dengan cepat, lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Seokjin.

Seokjin dapat merasakan itu, meski matanya tertutup.

"Suck it" , perintah Jimin.

"Jimin", Seokjin memanggil lagi, berharap itu cukup untuk meredakan _dia _yang sedang marah. Tapi Jimin hanya memandang Seokjin datar.

Jimin mendengus, menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengapit hidung Seokjin. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk membuka mulutnya karena kehabisan nafas, digantikan oleh penis Jimin yang segera dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan suara Seokjin yang teredam, atau bagaimana ia mencoba menarik kepalanya. Ia terus memegangi rambut Seokjin, menggerakkan pinggulnya ke mulut Seokjin.

Ia mencari kesenangannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Seokjin.

Seokjin kaget.

Air mata telah tumpah di sudut matanya , kadang-kadang ia menutup matanya ketika penis Jimin menyentuh bagian belakang mulutnya.

Mulutnya penuh, sampai rahangnya mulai terasa sakit.

Ia telah mengerang untuk meminta Jimin berhenti, tetapi pria itu mengabaikannya.

Ia bisa merasakan Jimin mendorong dirinya lebih dalam, sampai penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan Seokjin.

Seokjin merasa lemas, berusaha menarik diri.

Tetapi lelaki terus memegang kepala Seokjin, memegangnya selama beberapa detik untuk membuatnya tersedak.

Penis yang sejak tadi ia paksakan pada Seokjin, akhirnya ia keluarkan. Meskipun ia masih belum merasa puas.

Seokjin berdehem, membiarkan air liurnya menetes ke lantai.

Beberapa di antaranya membasahi baju putih yang dikenakan Jimin, mungkin dicampur dengan pre-cum yang menutupi seluruh wajah Seokjin.

Ia merasakan perasaan aneh di tenggorokannya yang terbuka, batuk beberapa kali.

Ini adalah yang terburuk yang dilakukan Jimin padanya.

Mereka selalu memperlakukannya layaknya porcelain, namun mosnter itu mengubah mereka.

Dan rasa takut mulai merayap ke tubuh Seokjin, Jimin tidak pernah sampai sekasar ini padanya.

Jimin memantapkan napasnya, memperhatikan pria di bawahnya. Wajah cantik Seokjin sekarang berantakan. Air liur, keringat, pre-cum, dan mungkin air mata di seluruh wajahnya. Bibir kemerahan Seokjin bengkak, membuat Jimin bersemangat. Ia mengamati Seokjin dari atas ke bawah, berhenti di penis Seokjin yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Seringai lebar muncul, menandakan kepuasan bagi Jimin.

Seokjin terlihat berantakan sekarang, dan Jimin sangat senang mengacaukan pemuda indah itu.

Seokjin mengerang kesakitan, mencoba mendorong kepala Jimin, karena pria itu terus berusaha mendekatkan kakinya dengan tonjolan penis Seokjin.

Daerah sensitif itu diinjak oleh Jimin, cukup untuk memberikan perasaan menyakitkan yang membuat perutnya menegang.

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak tau , kenapa kau berani melanggar ?"

Seokjin mengerang lagi karena Jimin menggosok kakinya.

Tetapi dalam situasi ini, rasanya tidak pantas. "Aku-aku tidak." Seokjin tergagap.

"Tuan, hentikan! Kim Jimin!" Seokjin mengeluh, dan bertarung melawan Jimin selalu mustahil.

Ia mencoba menggeliat, tetapi kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat dibandingkan dengan Jimin, mengerang frustrasi ketika tangan Jimin menyentuh pantatnya.

"Bukankah pantat nakal ini merindukanku?" Kata Jimin mengejek.

Ia tanpa ampun memukul pantat Seokjin , meninggalkan tanda merah di atasnya.

Seokjin hanya bisa menangis, menggertakkan giginya karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjerit.

Karena safe word Seokjin adalah jeritan.

Dan bila ia menggunakannya maka, ia tidak akan pernah tau hal seperti apa yang harus dihadapinya ia masa depan.

Seokjin mulai merasa tersengat di pantatnya, terus berusaha mendorong atau menendang Jimin yang berada di belakangnya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berhasil, Jimin sekarang memegang pipinya dan melebarkannya.

"Jimin, ya-" Seokjin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, itu tersangkut di lehernya ketika penis Jimin menembusnya.

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, sebagai ganti rasa sakit yang tidak ia ucapkan.

Mata Jimin tidak bisa lepas dari penisnya sendiri, bergerak dengan cepat masuk dan keluar dari lubang Seokjin . Tanpa pelumasan apa pun, bahkan tanpa memberinya pemanasan, ia terus memaksakan dirinya pada Seokjin .

Tetapi pada tingkat ini, dia sudah tidak peduli.

Matanya sudah gelap karena amarah, ia tidak peduli betapa sakitnya perasaan Seokjin.

Nafsu telah memuncak.

Dan satu-satunya yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa memberi pelajaran pada Seokjin , mengingatkan bahwa mereka yang memiliki Seokjin sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh milik mereka.

"Hitung berapa kali aku membuatmu keluar. "Jimin mendesis ke telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan, karena ia sedang mengerang kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Jimin sudah melepaskan ikatannya serta penutup matanya.

Seokjin dapat melihat _dia _

Jimin bergerak cepat dengan menekan tubuh Seokjin di rak buku, membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam Seokjin. Setiap kali ia bergerak, penisnya akan menyentuh titik terdalam yang membuat Seokjin semakin terangsang.

Seokjin mendapati dirinya berjuang dengan akal sehatnya, entah menyerah atau terus berjuang.

Sengatan listrik menyentak tubuh Seokjin, membuatnya tersentak. Erangan meluncur dari bibirnya, bersama dengan kekuatannya yang baru saja meleleh.

Rak buku itu tampaknya menjadi pegangan hidupnya, ketika ia meletakkan kepalanya di salah satu rak. Kesenangan terasa seperti deburan ombak, disambut oleh simpul di perutnya.

Rasa sakit dan kesenangan bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat kepala Seokjin berputar.

Dikalahkan, Seokjin yakin ia kalah.

Jimin menyeringai, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tangannya memegang pinggul Seokjin, langsung menargetkan tempat terdalam itu. Terkadang tekan dengan kuat, kadang-kadang ia menggesek dengan cepat.

Seokjin mengerang dan suara benturan kulit mereka bergema di ruangan itu, tidak peduli jika mereka membangunkan seluruh orang di pagi buta.

Seokjin tidak bisa menahan erangannya, dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

"Aku keluar- Aku keluar ! Seokjin berseru, tubuhnya tersentak dengan semburan spermanya ke rak buku.

Jimin mengambil penisnya untuk membiarkan Seokjin mencapai klimaks, ia menarik rambut Seokjin, "Hitung." dia berkata.

Seokjin masih terengah-engah, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jimin. Ia sendiri tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

"S-satu." Seokjin menjawab.

Jimin menyeringai, menepuk pipi Seokjin. Tangannya masih memegang rambut Seokjin, memasukkan kembali penisnya. Jimin tidak memberi jeda pada Seokjin, memompa tubuh Seokjin dengan cepat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk mengerang, tenggelam dalam rangsangannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, tubuh Seokjin menegang lagi. Ia terkejut, melihat penisnya meneteskan sperma.

Ia tidak pernah keluar secepat ini, tetapi Jimin juga tidak pernah sekasar ini. Apakah ini yang dihitung Jimin?

"Hitung itu." Desis Jimin, mulai terengah-engah.

"Dua." Seokjin menjawab.

Selanjutnya, Seokjin serasa terus mengulang-ulang adegan di televisi.

Seokjin akan mencapai puncaknya dalam waktu dekat, dan Jimin akan menjambak rambutnya untuk menyuruhnya berhitung.

andangannya mulai kabur dan merasakan dadanya mengencang, menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah untuk mencegah dirinya mengerang. Tetapi suara itu masih berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

Jimin memindahkan Seokjin ke tempat tidur ketika ia merasa Seokjin mulai melemah, menekuknya ke samping.

Salah satu kaki Seokjin ada di atas ranjang, dan Jimin menyejajarkan dirinya untuk menembusnya. Tubuh Seokjin tersentak beberapa kali ketika Jimin menikamnya dalam-dalam, hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang sebagai respons.

Terkadang jari kaki Seokjin akan melengkung ketika klimaks merasa terlalu membanjiri pikirannya, merintih dengan keras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Sementara Jimin tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan berhenti, ia terus memukuli Seokjin tanpa ampun.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Maafkan aku." Seokjin merengek ketika Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya.

"Tolong, aku tidak bisa keluar lagi, Jimin!" Seokjin hanya bisa mengoceh ketika klimaksnya dipaksa keluar lagi.

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memegangi kaki Seokjin terbuka.

Kemarahannya telah mereda, hanya nafsu yang sekarang mengendalikannya. Ia tidak menurunkan kecepatannya, dan ia suka melihat Seokjin kelelahan seperti itu.

"Hitung itu." Kata Jimin rendah.

Ia sudah lupa sejauh mana hitunganya, tapi penis Seokjin hanya menyemburkan sperma tanpa ia mengatakan apa-apa.

"Enam." Seokjin menjawab dengan lemah. Pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Tubuhnya mematuhi semua perkataan Jimin. Ia mulai terisak, tahu bahwa Jimin tidak akan peduli sama sekali.

Ia merasa menjadi boneka lagi.

Dan itu membuatnya ketakutan

Jimin meletakkan tangannya di tempat tidur, bertemu dengan tatapan kosong Seokjin. Ia memutar pinggulnya, memberikan hal yang ia tahu disukai Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeliat karena sensasi itu membuatnya nyaman, tidak bisa mengerang keras ketika tenggorokannya mulai mengering.

Mata Jimin tertutup karena orgasme sudah dekat, memaksanya untuk bergerak cepat untuk mengejar klimaksnya. Seokjin mendesis, merasakan orgasme juga dekat. "Tujuh." Seokjin berkata rendah, sekeras yang ia bisa.

Dan saat itu juga Jimin tersadar dari kabut yang menutupi pikirannya.

Kedua tubuh itu menegang, mengakhiri kegilaan mereka.

Jimin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin, mengerang ketika dia keluar di dalam Seokjin.

Perutnya terasa basah dengan sperma Seokjin, merasakan Seokjin sedikit gemetar untuk mendorong klimaks terakhirnya.

Jimin merasa ingin mungtah.

Ia melukai Seokjin.

Ia melukai ratu mereka.

Monster itu membuatnya melukai harta mereka paling berharga.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sangat menyesal sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya-" Jimin memeluk tubuh Seokjin, menangis.

Seokjin menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasakan pelukan hangat Jimin masih membuatnya tenang. Dia tahu Jimin mencintainya, dan Seokjin mencintai Jimin.

Kekuatan terakhir yang dimilikinya ia digunakan untuk menggerakkan tangannya, memeluk Jimin kembali. Dan semuanya perlahan menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia membayangkan monster macam apa yang harus ia hadapi kedepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam gelapnya dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep.

ini kurang segala"nya gua tau.


	8. Hold me Tight

Hoseok tau apa yang seharusnya mereka ber enam lakukan sekarang.

Berlutut di kaki Seokjin dan meminta pengampunan sebesar-besarnya.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Jimin bukanlah yang tidak mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi dikemudian hari.

Karena mereka ber enam tau.

Bahwa monster itu memang disitu.

Menunggu dan menunggu.

Untuk dilepaskan.

Hoseok melangkah perlahan menuju lorong kamar yang di tempati Seokjin, suara antara Sol sepatu yang ia gunakan dengan lantai marmer yang ada, terpantul diseluruh lorong.

Semenjak malam itu, Seokjin meminta untuk kamarnya di pindahkan, dari yang tadinya berada dilantai yang sama dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi menjadi di lantai paling atas Mansion mereka.

Kamarnya berada di ujung lorong dan ia hanya sendiri di lantai itu.

Seokjin meminta siapapun untuk tidak mendatanginya untuk beberapa hari dan membiarkan para pelayan mengurusnya tak lupa dokter yang sudah bolak-balik mengurus lukanya.

Meskipun ia tau para member yang lain diam-diam datang kekamar Seokjin tengah malam.

Hanya untuk duduk didepan pintu kamar Seokjin dan mendengarkan apapun yang mereka bisa dengar.

Karena Seokjin sudah menjadi udara untuk mereka bernafas.

Dari yang Hoseok dengar dari para pelayan, Seokjin terkadang keluar dari kamar hanya untuk duduk terdiam di taman rooftop mereka.

Diam, memperhatikan langit. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Lain cerita dari para member. Mereka mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Tangisan malaikat, ujar mereka.

Malam setelah Seokjin melihat sendiri monster macam apa yang harus ia hadapi kedepannya, mereka ber enam ketakutan.

Rasa takut yang amat mencengkram mereka, bagaikan adegan film yang terus terulang-ulang, kemungkinan terburuk dari tindakan mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pada malam itu mereka mengakuinya. Bahwa mereka amat ketakutan, hingga rasanya mereka selalu ingin mengeluarkan isi perut mereka.

Ini baru awal mula dan mereka sudah merusak malaikat mereka.

Hoseok ingat saat mereka ada diposisi terbawah, bahwa hanya ada mereka dan dunia.

Bagaimana satu-persatu dari mereka terus berkembang hingga terbentuk sosok monster mengerikan itu.

Tapi apa yang mereka alami saat itu amatlah berbeda dengan keadaan yang berbeda pula.

Bagaimana kekalahan membuat mereka bangkit dan mencapai titik WINGS yang sekarang.

Bagaimana Bangtan dari sekelompok pemuda yang hanya gemar membuat keributan, menjadi panutan untuk sebuah organisasi besar semacam WINGS.

Bagaimana Namjoon yang hanya menjadi bayang-bayang dari orang lain, Yoongi yang selalu menderita, Taehyung yang hampir gila, Jimin yang terkurung dan Jungkook yang hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tau apapun tentang dunia ini.

Berubah untuk selamanya.

Bila melihat kebelakang, perjuangan mereka bukan lah sihir yang terjadi dalam semalam.

Seumur hidup mereka habiskan untuk membuat kerajaan yang mereka miliki menjadi kerajaan terkuat yang ada. Dan mereka tidak akan berhenti, karena musuh tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Namun para malaikat tau bahwa jiwa mereka rusak. Termakan oleh rasa putus asa yang mendalam.

Sehingga para malaikat mengutus malaikat terbaik mereka untuk menyelamatkan Bangtan dari monster itu.

Tapi mereka malah menyakiti malaikat mereka.

Hoseok yakin Seokjin mendengar suara jeritan Jimin yang menggema di seluruh Mansion saat Jungkook mencambuk pemuda itu habis-habisan.

Itu bukan hukuman, melainkan permintaan.

Di Bangtan bila kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan, mereka berhak untuk menghukummu seberat apapun sekuka hati mereka.

Tapi apa yang Jimin lakukan bahkan membuat seluruh member ingin membunuh diri mereka sendiri.

Esok paginya Jimin menangis dibawah kaki Namjoon yang sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Namjoon terlalu takut bila monster miliknya bangun.

"NAMJOON-HYUNG TOLONG BUNUH AKU !" , derai airmata yang mengucur dipipi Jimin membuat Jungkook iba.

Sebagai tangan kanan Namjoon, dengan amat berat hati pemuda yang termuda dikelompok mereka mencabuk tubuh Jimin.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jungkook terus mencambuki pemuda itu hingga ia hilang kesadaran.

Yang lain hanya berdiri dan melihat itu. Sambil menahan diri mereka sendiri.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menemui Seokjin yang masih tertidur dikamar Jimin dengan tubuh bagaikan diserang mahluk buas.

Hoseok yang melihat keadaan Seokjin pertama kalinya, langsung menampar wajah Jimin dengan amat keras.

Jimin langsung berlutut meminta dirinya untuk dibunuh.

Siang harinya keadaan Seokjin tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, mereka pada saat itu juga membatalkan semua jadwal yang ada, tapi Seokjin memang pemuda yang kejam.

Ia meminta mereka memindahkan kamarnya dan hanya mau bertemu dengan mereka bila hatinya sudah siap, membuat ke-enam pemuda itu bekerja dengan membabi buta, membunuh siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik.

Apalagi Jimin, yang sejak kemarin sudah pergi keluar kota, tanpa mengobati lukanya.

Hingga kemarin malam ada pesan yang masuk ke ponsel hoseok, dari Seokjin. Pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin keluar dan menikamati matahari besok.

Mengetuk pelan pintu mahoni Seokjin, sebelum masuk kekamar Seokjin.

Pemandangan pertama Hoseok adalah kamar yang terlihat amat rapi dengan banyak sentuhan warna biru disana-sini, berbeda jauh dengan kamar Seokjin sebelumnya yang lebih mengambil tema minimalis.

Kamar itu terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada satupun barang yang tidak berada ditempatnya.

Begitupun Seokjin. Yang terlihat amat baik.

Malaikat mereka terlihat amat indah, duduk di sofa dekat balkon, memandang lurus keluar menembus horizon.

Rambutnya yang hitam legam, terlihat amat lembut disentuh oleh angin yang berhembus, tubuh rampingnya dibalut sweater putih ukuran besar sehingga bahu lebarnya tertutup penuh dengan celana bahan lembut yang membungkus kaki jenjang itu.

Seokjin benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat tak bersayap.

Seluruh rasa rindu yang memenuhi hati Hoseok, runtuh seketika, digantikan perasaan untuk selalu melindungi pemuda itu.

Seokjin yang sepertinya mendengar bahwa ia masuk, menolehkan kepalanya sebelum menampakan senyum cerah yang membuat menjadi Hoseok pria paling bahagia didunia.

"Kita pergi sekarang ?"

Siang itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, Seokjin bilang ia ingin makan cotton candy yang enak dan dimana lagi makan cotton candy ter-enak selain di taman hiburan sembari menikmati atraksi yang ada.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk menyetir sendiri siang itu karena menurutnya, Seokjin masih belum bisa diajak bicara soal kejadian yang menimpanya dan Hoseok tidak ingin terjebak dikeheningan yang kurang mengenakan.

Setidaknya, bila ia menyetir, ia bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya kearah jalanan kota yang cukup ramai.

Sesampainya ditaman hiburan sudah ada manajer taman hiburan yang bertugas dihari itu menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Hoseok memang memberitaukan bahwa ia dan Seokjin akan datang ketaman hiburan itu, tapi Hoseok tidak menyangka mereka akan disambut sedemikian rupa.

Sementara Seokjin hanya terdiam, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namun tubuhnya tetap berada dekat dengan Hoseok. Tanpa Seokjin sadara bahwa Hoseok sudah selesai mengurus keperluannya didalam.

"Ayo kita masuk Angel" , Hoseok berujar sembari mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, berharap Seokjin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seokjin terlihat menimbang-nimang sebelum kembali tersenyum cerah dan menggengam erat tangan Heseok, membiarkan Hoseok membimbingnya.

Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal selama mengelilingi taman hiburan itu, Hosoek berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak sedikitpun menyinggung topik-topik yang bisa membuat mereka menjadi canggung.

Membiarkan Seokjin mengatakan apapun tanpa perlu memikirkan rasa takut.

Suara Seokjin bagaikan energi yang membuat dirinya hidup, dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat mata berbinar Seokjin yang sepertinya baru pertama kali datang ketaman hiburan, hati Hoseok menjerit karena itu.

Seokjin berhak menerima segala hal didunia ini.

Jadi setiap kali mata Seokjin berbinar penuh ketertarikan pada barang-barang yang ada disana, Hoseok akan segera membelikannya, entah apapun itu.

Hal itu membuat Seokjin geli dengan tingkah Hoseok, hingga rasanya Hoseok ingin teriak sekarang mungkin saking bahagianya.

"Kau mau cotton candy lagi ?" , Hoseok menawarkan kepada Seokjin yang terlihat sangat menikmati cotton candynya, mengambil suapan-suapan besar disetiap gigitannya.

Dengan pipi menggembung Seokjin menggeleng berusaha mengunyah permen yang ada dimulutnya, membuat Hoseok tertawa pelan sembari mengelus pipi Seokjin yang berantakan dengan cotton candy.

Mereka menikmati hari itu dengan amat perlahan.

Tapi tiap kali ia mengajak Seokjin menaiki salah satu permainan yang ada, pemuda itu menolak dan berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan.

Mereka terus megelilingi taman hingga hari mulai menjadi gelap, langit yang tadinya terang benderang, berubah menjadi warna sepia yang cantik yang perlahan menghilang digantikan langit malam yang gelap.

Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu kursi taman sambil menunggu kembang api yang akan dinyalakan.

Hoseok dapat merasakan tangan hangat Seokjin yang sejak tadi menggengam tangannya bergerak, ibu jari Seokjin yang halus mengelus pungung tangan Hoseok, yang memberikan rasa tenang.

"Hoseok-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah baik-baik saja", Seokjin menjeda, memilih kata yang tepat, "Hanya.. sedikit, terkejut?", Hoseok hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak berniat untuk menimpali.

"Aku tidak pernah bepikir akan seperti ini jadinya, hidup bersama kalian dan menjadi bagian dari Bangtan, mungkin aku belum bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dihidupku secara keseluruhan kepada kalian

"tapi apa yang Jimin lakukan sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, aku hanya sedikit terkejut, itu saja, lagi pula itu bukan sepenuh salah Jimin, melainkan salah ku yang melanggar aturan kalian, padahal jelas-jelas kalian melarang."

Saat Seokjin tidak lagi berbicara Hoseok baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi bukan berarti Jimin bisa melakukan itu pada mu, mengklaimu, hanya orang bodoh yang mengeklaim pria bebas" , Seokjin menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian menyederkan kepalanya dipundak Hoseok.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menghukum Jimin lagi?", Seokjin bertanya dengan nada yang memohon, membuat Hoseok dihadapkan dengan tatapan penuh harap milik malaikatnya.

"itu bahkan bukan hukuman, tapi permintaan Jimin , kami hanya mengabulkannya" , Seokjin mengenduskan nafas kesal mendengar jawaban Hosoek

"Jimin juga terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri" , ujar Seokjin menggerutu.

'DUAR !'

'DUAR !'

'DUAR !'

Suara kembang api yang meledak dilangit malam, Seokjin yang sibuk menggerutu sekarang terkagum-kagum dengan warna cantik yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan itu.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dengan mata yang melebar membisikan kata-kata kagum yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Hoseok.

Hosoek berusaha untuk membuat ekspresi itu melekat erat diotaknya dan disimpan di memorinya untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan menundukan dirinya di kaki Seokjin.

Membuat Seokjin yang sibuk mendongkak memperhatikan kembang api, sekarang menunduk menatap aneh tingkah Hoseok.

"Hoseok apa yang kau lakukan !" , Seokjin berusaha menarik tubuh Hoseok untuk kembali duduk, Namun Hoseok tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalanan.

"Angel, tolong berjanji untuk tidak pergi dan meninggalkan kami apapun yang terjadi"

"Hoseok bodoh. Aku sudah terikat dengan kalian untuk selamanya, entah kalian sadar atau tidak" .

Dan ledakan terakhir berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian.


	9. Please say you love us

Jika kalian bertanya pada Seokjin, siapa yang paling posesif diantara ke-enam pemuda yang merawatnya, maka ia akan menjawab bahwa mereka semua adalah mahluk paling posesif yang ada di dunia.

Entah dari cara mereka bertindak, maupun dari cara mereka memperlakukan Seokjin.

Seokjin dapat merasakan aura yang membuat tubuhnya terjerat kembali ke arah mereka.

Namun jika kalian bertanya siapa yang paling manja, jawaban Seokjin hanya satu. Taehyung.

Pemuda paling tampan yang pernah Seokjin kenal sekaligus paling _clingy. _

Namjoon dan Jimin memang sangat posesif dan terlihat paling mendominasi Seokjin, tapi bila diperhatikan lebih baik, Taehyung mencurahkan seluruh rasa kasih sayangnya dengan amat terbuka.

Seperti pemuda itu selalu menyentuh Seokjin dimana pun, memastikan Seokjin berada dijangkauannya, entah itu hanya sekedar memegang tangan Seokjin atau hingga memeluk pinggang Seokjin.

Hal lain yang Seokjin sadari adalah Taehyung selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktu sebanyak yang ia bisa hanya untuk menatap Seokjin dengan begitu dalam.

Mereka mungkin berpikir bila Seokjin tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang datang kekamarnya diam-diam, pada kenyataanya Seokjin tau.

Ia tau bahwa di malam pertama Jimin datang kekamarnya sambil terus membisikan kata-kata permintaan maaf dengan suara serak yang amat lirih.

Hati Seokjin seakan teriris bila mendengar itu, ia akan menangis dengan amat pelan, berharap tidak siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tapi beberapa jam setelah Jimin pergi akan suara lain yang datang lorong kamarnya, tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Taehyung.

Tidak seperti yang lain duduk diam memunggungi pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu cukup menjarak.

Seokjin tidak begitu yakin apa yang Taehyung lakukan, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu hanya diam memandang pintu kamar Seokjin.

Hingga pelayan datang, tapi sepertinya Taehyung meminta untuk mereka tidak memberitahukan Seokjin kalau ia datang, namun tentu saja Seokjin mengetahuinya.

Selalu begitu, setiap hari selama ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri, yang akhirnya ia meminta Hoseok untuk menemaninya kembali menghadapi dunia.

Selama beberapa hari itu Seokjin memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya. Sejauh apa dirinya akan terlibat dikehidupan ke-enam pemuda itu. Apakah ia akan bertahan ?

Sejujurnya ia belum tau apa jawabannya, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia memutuskan untuk sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinya sendiri. Karena mereka berhak mengetahuinya, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

Sekarang Seokjin sedang menikmati tehnya dengan amat perlahan, menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir ditubuhnya karena udara malam yang memang sedikit dingin.

Kali ini ia duduk di taman lain yang ada dimansion itu, bukan lagi ditaman belakang ataupun rooftop tetapi dihalaman samping yang memiliki kolam ikan serta hammock mengantung dipohon-pohon.

Mengganti suasana.

Sudah seharian ini tidak ada member Bangtan yang pulang ke Mansion karena jadwal yang padat, jadi Seokjin hanya bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan rumah.

Seperti berkebun, memasak ataupun merajut, ia tidak bisa lagi keluar rumah sendirian tanpa salah satu anggota Bangtan menemaninya.

Bangtan sudah tidak lagi bekerja bagaikan menjalankan hukuman, melainkan bekerja dengan normal, mereka sudah kembali kejadwal makan malam bersama atau terkadang makan siang.

Seokjin kurang mengetahui kesibukan seperti apa yang para pemuda itu hadapi, tapi semenjak kejadian itu Seokjin tidak lagi dibebani satupun tugas, bahkan bila itu berarti harus mengorbankan jadwal mereka yang lain.

Seperti kemarin, seharusnya Seokjin bisa datang sendiri ke salah satu charity yang Bangtan adakan sebagai perwakilan, berharap mereka tidak menyadari kalau Seokjin datang sendirian, tapi sesaat setelah ia sampai, Yoongi datang dengan keadaan panik dan berantakan seperti amat terburu-buru, namun pemuda itu tetap bisa membawa dirinya dengan amat baik, mengabaikan wajah kesal Seokjin.

Setelahnya Yoongi malah meminta maaf karena ia datang terlambat, bukan karena ia _datang _keacara itu.

"Kau pindah kemari ?" , Suara berat terdengar dari belakang tubuh Seokjin. Tanpa menoleh Seokjin mengangguk sebelum kembali meneguk tehnya.

Tangan panjang tiba-tiba mengalungi lehernya kemudian orang itu menempelkan pipi dingannya ke pipi Seokjin.

"You're getting thinner Jinnie", orang itu melanjutkan tindakannya dengan menggesek-gesekan pipi mereka , "apakah ini karena kami ?", Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tidak Taehyung, aku hanya sedikit.. malas makan ?" , Taehyung mengehentikan gerakannya mendadak dan menjauhkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi depan Seokjin.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menatap dirinya dengan matanya yang tajam itu.

Wajahnya datar, tapi bukan karena marah melainkan karena itu ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkan Taehyung, yang terkadang membuat orang lain salah persepsi.

"Apa aku perlu mengubah menu dirumah ?"

Rumah ya ?

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Aku mungkin hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tidak perlu kupirkan"

"Apa itu karena suhunya ? karena musim menjadi lebih dingin kau menjadi lebih murung Jinnie", Taehyung tetap bersikeras bertanya.

"Tidak Taehyung"

"Aku lebih suka pipimu yang tembam, kau terlihat seperti hamster", Sekarang mata Taehyung menyipit skeptis, pemuda itu membawa tangannya untuk mengapit kedua pipi Seokjin , Seokjin hanya kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Tae", Sekarang mereka berdua terdiam, suara percikan ikan terdengar dengan amat jelas serta suara hewan-hewan malam yang mengisi keheningan.

"ini tempat aku biasa merokok, tidak apa-apakan bila aku merokok disini? atau aku perlu pindah dan membiarkanmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja silahkan, aku tidak keberatan"

"Ok" , Dengan itu Taehyung berdiri untuk sedikit menjauh memunggungi Seokjin.

Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan disalah satu kantung jaket kulitnya, sebelum mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghidupkannya.

Melihat Taehyung yang mehisap bantang penuh racun itu bagaikan melihat seorang algojo yang minum hingga mabuk karena baru saja memancung selusin orang, sangat lelah.

Matanya tertutup, kepalanya sedikit mendongkak sebelum menghembuskan asap putih kelangit laman dengan perlahan menikmati tiap detiknya. Rambut Taehyung yang sudah mulai panjang itu bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin, bahunya perlahan-lahan mulai rileks seperti baru saja melepaskan beban yang sangat berat.

Entah mengapa Seokjin ingin sekali memeluk punggung lebar Taehyung.

Setelah merasa dirinya siap, Seokjin berdiri untuk memeluk punggung Taehyung, menenggelamkan kepalanya, menghirup bau citrus dan tembakau yang menjadi satu.

"Kau tau, dulu tuan ku yang kedua pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun kecuali aku, tapi ia membiarkanku disentuh oleh pria-pria menjijikan itu", Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Aku sangat mual hingga rasanya aku ingin selalu membersihkan tubuhku dari tanda-tanda yang mereka tinggalkan, tapi luka itu masih disana, bekasnya mungkin menghilang tapi pikiran bahwa tangan-tangan kotor itu ada disana menyentuhku... aku tidak bisa" , Tubuh Seokjin bergetar, ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh hangat Taehyung.

Entah Sejak kapan pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap tubuh Seokjin, membalas pelukan Seokjin sama eratnya, sambil menghembuskan nafas ditelinga Seokjin, sehingga bau tembakau menguar disekeliling mereka.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat membalas cerita Seokjin, melainkan mengalihkan topik mereka.

"ada perjanjian yang dilanggar dan itu oleh salah satu musuh besar kami dan aku tidak tau pasti yang jelas perang akan berlangsung, entah itu besok , bulan depan, atau tahun depan. Tapi cepat lambat itu akan terjadi" , Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Seokjin dengan suara beratnya tanpa emosi.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"karena itu Jimin amat panik bukan hanya Jimin, kami amat panik. Kami mengerti tindakan Jimin karena aku bisa membayangkan posisi Jimin saat itu, mungkin bila itu aku, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dibandingkan Jimin" , Pemuda itu mengelus punggung Seokjin kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, menghapus jalur airmata yang ada dipipi Seokjin.

"Kenapa mereka selalu memberikan bagian yang kurang mengenakkan padaku" , Seokjin sekarang menutup mata menikmati elusan tangan hangat itu, tersenyum geli, mengerti bagian yang Taehyung maksud.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Seokjin , sehingga kaki Seokjin mengait dibelakang tubuh Taehyung yang membuat Seokjin sedikit memekik.

Taehyung membawa mereka berdua kesalah satu hammock, membiarkan Seokjin untuk tidur didada Taehyung dengan menekuk kakinya, meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Menikmati malam yang cerah karena bulan berbaik hati menyinarkan cahayanya dengan penuh malam ini.

"Terimakasih karena telah memberitahukan ku tentang itu Baby, aku sangat merasa terhormat, kau tidak perlu merasa takut untuk menceritakan apapun kepada kami", Taehyung meyakinkan Seokjin.

"Dan kalian tidak perlu lagi khawatir, itu hanya... aku hanya sedikit, terkejut, itu saja", Mereka berdua kembali terdiam menikmati keheningan yang ada.

"Mengenai perang itu, apakah itu perlu dilakukan ?" , Taehyung terlihat berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan isi pemikirannya.

"Sebagai strategist Bangtan, aku berpikir itu memang diperlukan mengingat ada hal-hal yang memang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan perang, tapi kembali lagi kepada keputusan Namjoon-hyung. Namjoon-hyung takut itu malah kurang menguntungkan meskipun kita memenangkan perang itu, tapi entahlah, pria macam Namjoon-hyung tidak bisa diperkirakan pemikirannya", Seokjin bergumam tidak menimpali.

Seokjin dapat merasakan kaki Taehyung yang terus bergerak menggesekan kakinya dengan kaki Taehyung.

"TaeTaeee~~, stop it !, you being too clingy" , Seokjin merengek risih, sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa, semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda Seokjin. Sekarang dengan sengaja pemuda itu menaik turunkan tangannya keseluruh tubuh Seokjin.

"aku clingy" , Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"Halo Clingy aku Jin", Lalu Seokjin tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri yang membuat Taehyung mengerang dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"It's not even funny"

"itu cukup lucu untukku" Seokjin masih terkekeh pelan, Taehyung tidak membalas ucapan seokjin namun membalikan tubuh Seokjin agar tengkurap diatas tubuhnya sebelum mengapit kedua pipi Seokjin dengan satu tangan hingga bibir Seokjin mengerucut.

Taehyung mengecup pelan bibir Seokjin yang membuat pipi Seokjin memerah, dengan segera ia mejauhkan kepalanya agar pipinya tidak lagi diapit.

Merasa Seokjin menjauh Taehyung membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang Taehyung duduk dengan Jin duduk diatas pahanya, Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya menyatukan dahi mereka hingga hidung bangir keduanya saling menyentuh.

Dengan tatapan dalam khas Taehyung, pemuda itu pun berkata.

"apapun yang terjadi kedepannya aku minta kau berjanji untuk selalu percaya kepada kami", Taehyung mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, dengan mata memohon.

"Dan akupun begitu, tolong percaya padaku Tae"

"Deal", Taehyng menggesekan hidung mereka, memberikan eskimo kiss.

"We love you Kim Seokjin" , Taehyung berbisik dengan suara beratnya, didepan bibir Seokjin.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian" , dengan itu Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Seokjin cukup lama, ia tidak menggerakan bibirnya, bibir mereka hanya nempel merasakan perasaan yang meluap satu sama lain.

Menjauhkan bibir mereka Taehyung lalu kembali mengangkat tubuh Seokjin, yang kali ini tidak lagi kaget saat tubuhnya terangkat, membiarkan Seokjin digendong bagaikan anak koala dengan kepala Seokjin bersembunyi di leher jenjang Taehyung, mencari kehangatan.

"Ayo kita masuk, malam semakin dingin" , Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh membiarkan Taehyung membawa tubuhnya kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Done.

Ini chapter tersoft yang gua ketik, meskipun gk gt dapet feelnya,begitulah ya ngetiknya ngebut :'). Draft chapter sesungguhnya berisi anuan , tp tiba" gua melihat betapa softnya Taehyung , ambyar sudah anuannya. Jadi paling next chapter.


	10. Is it true ? I

Udara malam Seoul yang semakin dingin mendekati puncak musim salju, membuat Seokjin harus melapisi tubuhnya dengan banyak lapisan pakaian.

Atau menurut Jungkook ia lebih terlihat seperti buntalan bola, yang tentu membuat Seokjin merajuk seharian, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu meminta maaf dengan membawakannya seloyang pizza sambil memijat tubuhnya semalaman. Whipped .

Seokjin memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung coatnya yang sudah berisikan hot pack, ia benar-benar baru turun dari mobil selama 5 menit dan sekarang ia sudah hampir mati kedinginan.

Malam ini Namjoon akan pergi ke Amerika Selatan, ekspasi opium atau apapun itu selama 3 minggu penuh. Karena leader mereka itu kemungkinan akan sangat sulit dihubungi karena daerah yang terisolasi, maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengantarnya malam itu.

Tapi orang yang ia antar belum datang.

Sebenarnya tadi siang Namjoon masih memiliki pekerjaan di kantor dan mereka akan bertemu di ruang tunggu pukul 8 tepat. Tapi sudah 5 menit Seokjin menunggu di pintu keberangkatan, berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Namjoon, namun pemuda itu belum muncul juga.

"Ayo Jinnie, kita tunggu di dalam saja" , ujar pemuda berkulit pucat yang sekarang menarik-narik coat nya.

Tentu saja ia kesini tidak sendirian karena ia tidak bisa lagi sendirian.

Menyerah, Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Yoongi.

Ruang tunggu pesawat mereka tidak digabungkan dengan penumpang pesawat komersial lainnya.

Karena terlalu banyak resiko bila mereka pergi dengan pesawat komersial, jadi semenjak WINGS menjadi sangat menggurita , Namjoon dan kawan-kawan tidak lagi menggunakan pesawat komerisal, melainkan Jet pribadi.

Seokjin mengambil coklat panas sambil terus mengerucutkan bibir, kesal.

Tingkah Seokjin dimata Yoongi amatlah konyol sekaligus menggemaskan. Melihat bibir pink yang penuh itu mengerucut dengan pipi tembam yang mendukung serta rambut hitam Seokjin yang berantakan karena tidur di mobil, membuat Yoongi ingin sekali mengurung harta mereka yang paling berharga itu ke tempat jauh dari jangkauan semua orang.

'Brak!' , suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa membuat suara yang mengaget Yoongi dan Seokji, Yoongi yang tadinya duduk disalah satu sofa sekarang dengan sikap siap bertarungnya.

Namun saat di pintu itu menampilkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah panik penuh keringat karena sepertinya sangat terburu-buru, Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya, melanjutkan kopinya.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu kemudian berlari untuk memeluk (menubruk) Seokjin, lengkap dengan permintaan maaf yang berentet.

"Baby ! Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau kalau perjalanan kesini akan sangat pada, bila aku tau pasti aku akan datang lebih cepat, baby aku benar-benar minta maaf-" , Namjoon berbicara dengan amat cepat, membuat Seokjin yang tadinya kesal sekarang sudah melupakan kemarahannya dan mencium bibir Namjoon yang masih terus meracau.

Mereka berdua berciuman cukup lama, hingga tangan Namjoon menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memegang tengkuk Seokjin, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"ehm" , Yoongi berdeham kencang membuat dua orang yang sedang asik bercumbu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Perlu kuingatkan penerbanganmu akan berangkat 5 menit lagi Namjoon"

"Ugh", Namjoon mengerang kesal menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Seokjin yang sekarang menyentil pelan dahi Namjoon. "Lain kali datang lebih cepat idiot".

"Maaf baby" , Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin sebelum menghampiri Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan pelan dibibir Yoongi yang hanya mengerutkan hidungnya, bersikap tidak ingin padahal Namjoon yakin betul partnernya yang satu ini juga sama membutuhkan perhatian darinya.

"Aku minta maaf juga pada mu hyung, tolong jaga yang lain untukku, meskipun Jungkook yang akan mengambil alih selama aku pergi, tolong tetap awasi yang lain" , Ujar Namjoon berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, berharap Seokjin tidak mendengarnya, karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk menggerutu sendiri masih kesal karena Namjoon yang terlambat.

"tentu Joon, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau pergi"

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk princess kita"

"You knew that he's not a doll anymore, we can't keep him locked forever"

"But he's ours! dan kau tau bila dia pergi tidak hanya aku, kita semua akan gila" , Namjoon mendesis ditelinga Yoongi, yang membuat pemuda lebih tua merasa tertantang namun dia ingat ini bukan saat untuk berdebat.

"You better go now" , Yoongi mendorong dada Namjoon, Namjoon sekali lagi mencium bibir Yoongi kemudian memeluk erat tubuh hangat Seokjin, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu, berharap bau itu akan terus bertahan di otaknya untuk 3 minggu kedepan.

"see you guys in 3 weeks" , Namjoon keluar dari ruang tunggu yang memang bersebelahan dengan landasan penerbangan dan langsung masuk kepesawatnya, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Seokjin tau bawah perang itu semakin dekat, dengan bagaimana ke-5 (karena absennya Namjoon) , semakin protektif kepada dirinya.

Seokjin merasa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia harus melatih dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata untuk bisa melatih dirinya, ia harus bisa membisa membujuk salah satu dari lima pemuda itu.

Dan sejauh ini tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membantunya berlatih bela diri, meski itu hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Yang belum ia coba hanya Hoseok dan Yoongi , tapi ia tidak yakin kalau hoseok mau membantunya, mengingat betapa ia menganggap Seokjin bagaikan gelas kaca meskipun Hoseok adalah assasin, bukan berarti pemuda itu mau mengarjarkannya sedikit dasar-dasar bela diri. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk Seokjin.

Jadi harapan terakhirnya adalah Yoongi.

Pemuda pucat itu mungkin bisa membantunya, jadi saat mereka hanya sedang berdua di kamar mereka, ia kemudian duduk dipangkuan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, maukah kau-"

"tidak", pemuda itu memotong bahkan sebelum Seokjin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia minta.

"Aku sudah dengar dari yang lain, jadi jawabannya tidak Kim Seokjin"

"Ta-ta-tapi"

"Tidak akan selalu tidak baby, kami cukup kompeten untuk menjaga mu"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi diri ku sendiri"

"Maaf angel, tetap tidak bisa", Seokjin mengerutkan hidungnya kesal, ia mencoba memikirkan cara agar ia bisa tetap melatih dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa~~", Seokjin berujar di telinga Yoongi, masih duduk dipangkuannya. Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung menegang.

"Don't play with me Jin"

"but, Jinnie wanna play with his oppa", Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata sepolos mungkin, yang membuat darah ditubuh Yoongi mendidih.

Yoongi kemudian mencium Seokjin dengan dalam , entah sejak kapan pakian mereka satu persatu mulai tanggal, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

"Oppa ..."

"Sst, biarkan aku membantumu." Ciuman ditekan ke sisi lututnya. Penis Seokjin benar-benar keras sekarang, dan gairahnya tumbuh ketika Yoongi semakin rendah. Ia tenggelam dengan akurasi yang tepat, menanamkan ciuman di paha jenjangnya yang bersih.

Semakin tinggi ciumannya, Yoongi menjadi lebih kasar.

Yoongi menggigit pahanya dengan keras, cukup keras untuk meninggalkan bekas yang akan tumbuh menjadi memar dalam semalam. Ia meninggalkan jejaknya di daging pahanya, membubuhi ciuman minta maaf di atas karya seninya sebelum membuntuti ciuman menggoda nan ringan pada kulit sensitif di lipatan antara kakinya.

Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat, tetapi tangan Yoongi menekan pinggulnya.

Yoongi mulai bergerak lebih intens sekarang, bangkit, bergerak dekat ke tempat Seokjin paling ingin mulutnya sentuh. Ia mendekat di atas ujung kemaluannya, begitu dekat sehingga Seokjin bisa merasakan napasnya didaging sensitifnya, sebelum ia pindah ke sisi lain, memberikan kaki kanannya perlakuan yang sama.

Seokjin sangat frustrasi hingga ia hampir menangis.

"Oppa!" Yoongi tidak sabar, tapi Seokjin tahu bahwa ia juga bisa membuatnya marah.

Dan semakin cepat kesabarannya hilang, semakin cepat Seokjin memiliki Penis di dalam dirinya. "Oppa tolong cepat, aku ingin kau di dalam diriku sekarang—"

"Sabar," hanya itu ujar Yoongi, mendorong bagian belakang pahanya ke dadanya. Seokjin memegang mereka untuknya, menyebarkannya selebar yang ia bisa dalam posisi ini, membuka untuk Yoongi.

Sebuah jari menekan lubangnya dengan lembut.

"Oppa, bolehkahh-hh , Ughhh-"

Kata-kata itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sebelum lidah Yoongi menjilati lebar di pinggiran lubangnya.

Itu membuat Seokjin terkejut dan ia tersentak liar sebelum terdiam. Dari posisi ini ia tidak bisa benar-benar melihat Yoongi tanpa menjulurkan lehernya, tetapi ia bisa merasakannya. Sentakan lidahnya di pinggiran lubangnya, menggoda tetapi tidak pernah mendorong sampai—

Seokjin mendesis saat Yoong menegakan lidahnya, akhirnya mendorongnya ke dalam dirinya. Tentu saja, itu tidak mencapai sejauh jari-jarinya, apalagi penisnya, itu tidak cukup tebal tetapi masih terasa begitu enak.

Seokjin membisikkan nama Yoongi seperti doa sebelum, kata itu berubah menjadi oppa. Yoongi memakannya dengan penuh semangat, bergantian antara menyelipkan lidahnya ke dinding dan menggali sedalam mungkin, dan Seokjin begitu terangsang, ia ingin berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak peduli betapa tampannya dan berantakan ia sekarang, ia hanya ingin lebih.

Yoongi menarik diri, dan ada klik tutup botol dan kemudian jari akhirnya meluncur ke dalam dirinya.

Lidah Yoongi masuk lagi, menekan tinggi sementara jarinya mencapai dalam, bergoyang-goyang dan membukanya. Yang kedua segera masuk dalam dengan cairan lube yang cukup banyak, mengguntingnya dengan lembut sementara iamenarik lidahnya keluar untuk mengisap di sekitar tepi lubang Seokjin.

Seokjin melirik Yoongi yang terlihat amat sabar, perlahan membuka dirinya, meskipun ia tau Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Seokjin meredam tangisannya, memaksa dirinya untuk tenang ketika yoongi menenggelamkan jari ketiganya. Ia menyerah pada jilatan Yoongi pada saat ini, tiga jari didalam, mencari prostat Seokjin.

Ketika Seokjin tidak menunjukkan perlawanan, ia menusukkan jari-jarinya lebih keras dan lebih cepat sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil kepala kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya dan itu terlalu—

Seokjin datang dengan teriakan oppa di bibirnya, mengejar mulut dan jari Yoongi pada saat bersamaan. Yoongi menarik tangnya sebelum Seokjin keluar, sehingga ia bisa melihat lelehan sperma Seokjin, Yoongi menyeringai.

"You're so good, Seokjin-ah," ujar Yoongi, "So good for oppa."

Ia terus menusukkan jarinya pada Seokjian yang sekarang sudah mulai melelehkan airmata karena terlalu sensitif.

Yoongi mengambil waktu dengan menarik kondom, menyebarkan pelumas pada dirinya sendiri, dan Seokjin tidak bergerak, masih menahan dirinya terbuka untuknya.

Yoongi menindih di atasnya, mensejajarkan dirinya di tepi lubangnya, dan kemudian melihat ke bawah ke mata Seokjin. "Mohon untuk itu."

"Apa?"

"Mohon." Yoongi menjilat bibirnya. "Untuk oppa."

"Oppa, fuck me" Seokjin menendang pantat Yoongi dengan punggung tumitnya. "Cepatlah."

"Minta dengan baik."

"Please"

"Apakah itu yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku kira kau tidak menginginkan ini sama sekali."

Seokjin bisa menangis keras saat ini. "Tolong oppa," katanya, nada putus asa benar-benar mewarnai nadanya dan iatahu itu tidak akan lama sebelum iakeras lagi. Seokjin mencoba memikirkan setiap baris dirty talk yang pernah madam ajarkan padanya. " "Please, I've been waiting for oppa's cock for so long, please fuck me already, I can't bear it I need you inside me now, oppa please—"

kemudian Yoongi mendorong masuk

Ini adalah salah satu bagian favorit Seokjin; Yoongi selalu mendorong perlahan dan Seokjin bisa merasakannya dengan penuh dan lebar, benda panjang itu tenggelam ke dalam dirinya dan membelahnya terbuka.

Bahkan dengan kondom iabisa merasakan setiap gerakan Yoongi didalamnya, napasnya terengah, matanya bergetar menutup. Jika iabisa tetap seperti ini, tetap dipenuhi selamanya, iaakan melakukannya.

Yoongi mengerang, merasakan Seokjin, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Tight_."

Seokjin mengerat di sekelilingnya. "Hanya untukmu, oppa."

"Sial, sial - Seokjin, bisakah aku bergerak?"

Iamengangguk, membiarkan kakinya jatuh ke samping saat iaberpegangan pada bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai mendorongnya dengan lambat, dengan ritme yang perlahan namun membuat Seokjin gila, hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Seokjin terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini, wajahnya berkerut senang, kepala terlempar ke belakang saat ia mulai menjadi sedikit lebih cepat, sedikit lebih dalam.

Yoongi menampar kulit Seokjin, dan Seokjin berteriak rendah pada setiap dorongan, kekuatan Yoongi mendorongnya lebih dalam kekasur.

Yoongi memiringkan pinggulnya, satu tangan menyeimbangkannya di tempat tidur di samping wajah Seokjin ketika iamencari prostatnya. Tidak terlalu lama; mereka mengenal tubuh satu sama lain dengan sangat baik setelah terlalu sering bercinta. Yoongi dapat memainkannya seperti piano, memutarnya dengan sangat baik, memisahkannya dan menyatukannya kembali.

Iamenemukannya dengan cepat, dan Seokjin sulit lagi, mengerang keras ketika sarafnya ditumbuk dengan amat tepat."Persetan, Yoongi, oppa—" iamenelan ludah. "Ayo, oppa, lebih keras." Iasangat sensitif setelah orgasme pertamanya, itu sedikit menyakitkan tapi itu hanya membuat semuanya jauh lebih sensitif. Ia sangat sadar akan setiap gerakan dan ia menyukainya.

Yoongi dekat dengan orgasme sendiri, tusukannya menjadi sedikit lebih dalam, tetapi mereka hanya menambah kecepatan saat ia memukul pantat Seokjin, erangan bercampur dengan udara. Tamparan kulit mereka akan sangat keras, tetapi Seokjin fokus pada mengerat di sekeliling Yoongi, menariknya ke bawah untuk ciuman saat ia memenuhi setiap dorongannya.

"Ayo, oppa," bisiknya ke telinga Yoongi. "Cum please?" Ia melupakan semua hal ketika Yoongi bergerak ke bawah untuk menggigit bahunya, keras, dan dengan beberapa dorongan lagi ia datang dengan erangan yang amat sexy di telinga Seokjin.

Untuk sesaat,ada keheningan.

Suara napas mereka yang berat memenuhi ruangan, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi duduk.

Ia belum menarik dirinya keluar, masih jauh di dalam lubang Seokjin melainkan ia merintih keras, itu terlalu enak untuknya, ia tidak bisa, air mata tumpah dari sudut matanya saat ia mengerang dengan orgasme keduanya. Yoongi mencium air matanya, memberitahunya betapa hebatnya ia untuk oppa, dan Seokjin tersenyum.

"Oppa bagus juga untukku," katanya, membungkuk untuk menciumnya sebelum otot-ototnya mengerang sebagai protes.

Yoongi terkekeh karenanya. "Kau lebih baik berhenti memanggilku oppa," katanya, "kecuali kau siap untuk ronde berikutnya."

"No, I'm tired"

Kemudian yoongi mengambil lap untuk membersihkan segala cairan yang ada ditubuh Soekjin, sebelum pergi kekamar mandi untuk memberishkan diri, sebelum kembali kepelukan Seokjin kepalanya bersandar di dadanya.

Seokjin menekankan ciuman lembut ke dahinya.

"Yoongi-ah, biarkan aku berlatih dengan mu ?"

"We will talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

Dengan itu mereka jatuh kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sorry dengan anuan yang kurang mantap, at least i tried :(

jadi untuk chapter ini gua harap kalian bisa puas dengan kecatatan yg ada.

btw chapter 7 udh bener ya :3

kalau ada yg perlu gua benerin blng aja wkwk

Luv you guys 3

Don't forget to stay healthy and hope you guys have a nice day ^^


	11. Is it true ? II

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa beberapa minggu belakangan ini Seokjin semakin merasakannya.

Perasaan tertekan, marah, sedih, yang terus menerus tanpa sebab.

Atau mungkin Seokjin tau penyebabnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada siapapun sehingga ia merasa makin tertekan.

Ia hanya tidak ingin malaikat penyelamatnya menganggap Seokjin sebagai boneka yang tidak tau rasa berterimakasih, padahal ia sudah diselamatkan. Jadi sebisa mungkin Seokjin mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang sesungguhnya saat mereka tidak ada dirumah

Seperti domino effect. Dimana ia merasa tertekan tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sehingga ia makin tertekan.

Tanpa ia sadari sudah tinggal bersama enam pemuda itu selama satu tahun.

Satu tahun yang bagaikan surga sekaligus neraka.

Ia sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana bernegosiasi, bagaimana menghadapi musuh maupun aliansi mereka dalam sebuah rapat besar, meskipun ia masih dalam tahap menyesuaikan diri.

Bagaimana pun bila Monster dan Ace tidak ada maka seluruh komando akan dialihkan kepada Queen dan itu sudah berlaku semenjak ia diangkat menjadi anggota inti WINGS yang tidak lain Bangtan.

Tapi tetap saja untuk mendapatkan pelatihan fisik akan sulit dilakukan.

Kemarin Yoongi menemaninya latihan, meskipun hanya gerakan-gerakan dasar saja tapi setidaknya ia memiliki seuatu untuk mempertahan diri.

Awalnya yang lain amat ragu untuk melatih Seokjin karena mereka bahkan meminta izin pada leader mereka, tapi mengingat Namjoon yang sedang tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan ini terjadi.

Tentu saja siapa mereka bisa menahan godaan besar yang selalu digunakan Seokjin untuk menadapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hanya perlu sentuhan disana-sini, atau bahkan terkadang Seokjin hanya perlu sedikit lama mengeluarkan mata sedihnya maka keinginannya akan dikabulkan semudah jentikan jari.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih ragu untuk membantu Seokjin adalah Jungkook, pemuda itu amat berpedoman penuh dengan titah Namjoon, meski akhirnya berkat bantuan Jimin, mereka berdua memberikan malam yang amat _memuaskan_ untuk Jungkook hingga pemuda itu akhirnya luluh.

Tapi sekarang Seokjin sedikit menyesal meminta permintaan itu, karena malam ini rasanya tubuh Seokjin baru saja dilindas oleh truk yang besar, tubuhnya sangat pegal. Bahkan malam pertama kali ia dan yang lainnya melakukan hal intim (Yang membuatnya tidak bisa duduk semiggu karena pantatnya bagikan di bara api) saja ia tidak sepegal ini.

Jadi sekarang ia memanggil Jungkook dan Jimin untuk cepat pulang kerumah. Namun ia mengurungkan niat, saat panggilan mereka tersambung.

Ia tau Yoongi akan sangat sibuk hari ini, karena akhir tahun semakin dekat yang berarti laporan akhir tahun makin dekat juga, begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang harus membahas agenda tahun depan mulai dari sekarang.

Hosoeok bukan pilihan , karena pemuda matahari itu sibuk 'membersihkan sampah' akhir tahun, sehingga yang terisisa hanyalah Jimin dan Jungkook.

Tapi Seokjin rasa mereka berdua juga cukup sibuk apa lagi posisi Jungkook yang menggantikan Namjoon dan Jimin yang harus kembali mengulang identitasnya sebagai rencana cadangan, karena insiden Seokjin ia hampir terkespos.

Sesungguhnya Seokjin sedikit rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama secara lengkap dengan yang lain, tetapi bagaimanapun Seokjin harus mengerti keadaan mereka.

Karena mereka bukan lah orang biasa yang hidupnya hanya disibukkan dengan tumpukan pekerjaan, tapi tiap detik keputusan yang mereka ambil akan berurusan langsung dengan nyawa.

Nyawa.

Sebuah anologi unik yang membuat seseorang dapat hidup. Konsep yang aneh sesungguhnya, tanpa benda yang bernama 'nyawa' ini hidup seseorang akan berakhir begitu saja.

Seokjin tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan apapun yang para pemuda itu lakukan, setidaknya ia sudah lagi merasa bersalah bila ada nyawa yang harus melayang.

Seokjin tau bahwa Bangtan maupun WINGS tidak sembarangan membunuh orang, hanya mereka yang berhak mendapatkannya lah yang akan di 'habisi'. Ia tau dilihat dari sisi manapun mereka tetap tidak memiliki rasa manusiawi, tapi memangnya Seokjin siapa untuk memikirkan bagaimana sifat manusiawi itu. Ia bahkan bukan lagi manusia.

Mata Seokjin menangkap benda yang cukup menarik rasa penasarannya.

Saat ini Seokjin sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar dijantung kota Seoul, ia sudah izin kepada Jungkook untuk pergi tadi yang tentu saja ia harus didampingi.

Sekarang ia memiliki seorang pengawal pribadi, orang yang akan selalu berada di dekat Seokjin, kapan pun serta apapun kondisinya, orang yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk Seokjin.

Namanya Choi Heesoo, tapi Seokjin memanggilnya Hee-chan (hican) , hanya untuk mengurangi jarak yang ada, namun mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat sekarang.

Seorang wanita muda yang amat karismatik berdarah jepan-korea, matanya sipit namun amat tajam dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi serta rambut yang pendek terpotong rapi. Bila kau melihatnya kau bisa merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang ada. Tubuhnya amat proposional, posturnya seperti seorang petinju, meskipun wanita itu selalu menggunakan dasi dan jas, tapi Seokjin yakin dibalik jas itu ada otot-otot yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Entah Bangtan menemukan wanita ini dimana, yang jelas mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang hutang dan keluarga. Yang pasti wanita ini orang yang akan menjadi asisten sekaligus body guard pribadi Seokjin.

"Hee-chan, kalau yang ini bagaimana ?", Seokjin menunjuk gantungan kunci keluaran terbaru dari merk terkenal, Heesoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf kan pendapat saya tuan kim tapi menurut saya lebih baik anda memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dalam maknanya bagi anda" , Sekarang Seokjin yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"yaaa tapi masalahnya aku tidak tau harus memberikan apa.." , Seokjin terdiam terus memikirkan benda apa yang pantas untuk ia beli. Minggu depan Namjoon pulang dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah yang berharga untuk mereka, tapi apa yang paling berharga emas dan berlian ?.

Seokjin menjadi berfikir dengan segala materi yang telah mereka berikan, seluruh uang yang merek keluarkan untuk Seokjin, curahan kasih sayang yang tidak ada habisnya dan apa yang Seokjin berikan pada mereka ? tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba rasa sedih itu muncul, perasaan tertahan yang Seokjin ingin keluarkan, hingga rasanya Seokjin ingin mengeluarkan makan siangnya.

Ia sungguh tidak berguna.

Seokjin dapat merasakan air mata yang menitik diujung matanya, sebelum air mata itu jatuh menyentuh pipinya ada tangan kasar yang dengan sigap menyeka air mata itu.

"Taehyung mungkin mengatakan bahwa tangisan malaikat terlihat indah, tapi aku tetap tidak suka bila malaikat kami yang harus menangis" , dihadapannya sudah ada Yoongi yang tersenyum pelan.

"Rapat mu ?"

"Jungkook yang mengambil alih" , Yoongi memberikan sapu tangan kepada Seokjin, "Lagi pula aku dengar dari cuitan burung pagi ini, mereka berkata bahwa ada pangeran yang sedikit kesepian hari ini ?", ujar Yoongi dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak wajah Seokjin yang memang memerah karena menangis serta udara yang dingin, semakin memerah.

"Hee-chan!", Seokjin menggerutu, dengan cukup menggemaskan dimata Yoongi, pipinya merah merona, bibir merah yang penuh itu mengerucut kesal. Yoongi tertawa pelan, sungguh, bahkan hanya dengan melihat Seokjin hatinya terasa amat-sangat lega.

"Maaf tuan Kim, tuan Kim meminta saya untuk selalu melaporkan keadaan anda", Heesoo memberikan pembelaan diri, Seokjin mengendus sebal, masih merajuk.

"Heesoo-ssi kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Terimakasih tuan Kim", Wanita itu membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Yoongi dengan segera mengandeng tangan Seokjin erat, yang membuat Seokjin tidak bisa melepaskan gengaman itu. Yoongi kemudian menatap dalam pemuda manis itu.

"jin-ah, mau makan ramen ?"

Seokjin yang merasa kalah dengan pasrah hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum tubuhnya ditarik oleh Yoongi.

Berbincang dengan Yoongi akan selalu mudah, karena pemuda itu selalu memiliki topik yang Seokjin sukai dan membiarkan Seokjin berbicara tentang apapun.

Matanya akan menatap Seokjin penuh makna seakan-akan bila ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik saja maka Seokjin akan menghilang. Meskipun begitu Yoongi tau ada sesuatu yang menganggu malaikatnya dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Baby, kau tau kau bisa mengatakan apapun pada kami kan ? no secrets, remember?" , Yoongi memberikan Seokjin senyuman penuh perhatian, membuat Seokjin sedikit tertawa.

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Namjoon", Yoongi ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama Seokjin, mengingat leader mereka yang amat menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin kemudian menatap dengan rasa penasaran pada Yoongi "Yoongi-ah kenapa kalian di Bangtan ?", Yoongi terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Itu... cerita akan amat panjang"

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyannya" , Seokjin membalas tatap Yoongi "Kenapa kau ada di Bangtan ?".

Yoongi mendecakan bibirnya, tenggorokannya seakan bergerak seakan menelan sesuatu yang amat sulit ditelan. Terlihat amat ragu, membuat Seokjin amat bersalah menanyakan itu.

"Entah setiap kali menanyakan tentang pendapat mereka mengenaimu mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa hal terpenting dari 'GUARD' Bangtan adalah masa lalunya, jadi, aku cukup penasaran, tapi bila kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada ku itu tidak apa-apa sungguh-

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan membicarakan hal ini pada siapa pun, hanya saja, dunia belum siap untuk menghadapi cerita ini ?" , Mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Seokjin membuat Seokjin semakin penasaran.

"Setelah mendapatkan didikan dari Hoseok-ie mungkin cerita mu bukan masalah besar", senyuman geli timbul di wajah Yoongi, tau benar bila Seokjin di latih dengan rutin yang sama dengan mereka saat pertama kali masuk dalam WINGS.

"Jadi itu semua dimulai dari, sejujurnya aku tidak tau dengan tepat kapan, tapi dulu aku merupakan sebuah barang rusak dari keluarga Min", Yoongi memulai ceritanya dengan wajah mengingat-ingat.

"Dulu aku merupakan garis keturunan ke-3 dari keluarga besar Min, aku memiliki 2 orang kakak yang amat bisa dibilang brilian dibidang mereka, keluarga yang sempurna mereka bilang pada faktanya mereka melupakan sayap patah yang ada di keluarga Min. Min Yoongi yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena bahkan pada usia 7 tahun aku belum lancar berjalan dan berbicara lebih lama lagi, aku memang pintar tapi tubuhku dulu tidak bisa banyak bergerak entah apa yang terjadi aku juga kurang ingat mengapa, seorang bangsawan yang hanya menjadi aib."

"Lalu aku akhirnya dijual dipelelangan anak pada usia 9 dan itu tidak berakhir indah, atau setidaknya aku tidak bagiku, karena aku memang pada saat itu tidak bisa banyak bergerak, karena itu hampir tidak ada yang mau membeliku, sebelum akhirnya tuan muda dari keluarga Kim membeli ku", Yoongi kemudian tertawa miris bila mengingat itu.

"Saat itu aku masih belum banyak bergerak bahkan berbicara tapi aku ingat dengan jelas, Kim Namjoon muda, amat sangat naive, meminta seorang teman sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 8, tentu saja ayahnya sangat tidak setuju saat itu karena aku benar-benar dalam keadaan seperti boneka rusak"

"Tapi Kim Namjoon muda tetaplah orang yang keras kepala, sehingga ia membeliku dan mengajarkanku bagaimana untuk berjalan dan berbicara dengan lancar dengan timbal balik aku mengajarinya pelajaran yang ada tidak ada disekolah, karena meski pergerakanku amat lambat tapi aku bisa membaca dan berhitung dengan amat cepat. Hingga setelah 3 minggu tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim diam-diam mereka membuangku dari Namjoon dan berharap Namjoon membeli boneka yang lebih berguna, itu berlangsung hinggal 4 kali, namun sekali lagi tuan muda kim yang satu itu amat keras kepala jadi setiap kali aku dibuang ke pelelangan ia akan selalu di beli kembali, sebelum akhirnya tuan besar Kim menyerah"

"kemudian entah apa yang terjadi pada saat aku 15 tahun penyakit itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, lalu aku berlatih sama kerasnya bersama Namjoon untuk meneruskan kerajaan KIm yang tentu saja kau tau sendiri akhir ceritanya bahwa sekarang Kim tiada yang ada hanyalah WINGS", Yoongi menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan meneguk teh nya yang sudah mulai dingin karena cuaca yang ada.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang baby, sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini" , Seokjin masih terdiam duduk di kursinya, mencoba mencerna cerita Yoongi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Namjoon melakukan itu ?" , Seokjin menatap Yoongi dari duduknya dengan waja kebingungan "kau-kau hanyalah sebuah seseorang penyakitan yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak" , Seokjin menjelaskan. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, Yoongi menglurkan tangan hangatnya untuk Seokjin gengam dan menatap dalam mata Seokjin.

"Karena ia percaya bahwa hanya kita yang dapat melakukannya dan aku pun juga percaya itu, karena itu tolong selalu percaya pada kami JIn"

Yoongi merasa seharusnya ia langsung membawa Seokjin pulang tadi dan memesan makanan dirumah, karena ada beberapa orang menghampiri mereka direstoran dan mengatakan bahwa mereka perlu berbicara dengan Monster tapi ia sangat seulit dihubungi.

Yoongi sudah mengatakan bahwa Monster sedang dalam keadaan tidak aktif dan digantikan oleh Ace, tapi mereka tetap memaksa Yoongi sebagai anggota inti WINGS untuk membantu mereka yang tentunya ia tolak, karena sesuai protokol mereka, segala sesuatu harus melalui ketua yang sedang aktif saat itu, serta Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan Seokjin dari situasi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Jadi ia segera membawa Jin pergi dari tempat itu, hingga kemudian sekarang ia merasakan dirinya kurang sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

Sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya dan Seokjin saling memukul dan Yoongi meluncur kemudian menabrak kaca di pintu lain dengan sisi kepalanya. Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana, Seokjin memanggilnya dan dia harus menjawab.

"Kumohon Yoongi", Seokjin memanggil namanya penuh dengan isakan, membuat Yoongi semakin maksakan diri untuk membuka mata. "Oh, terimakasih yoongi, ku mohon tetap sadar untuk ku, Itu dia, lihat aku, Yoongi. Itu dia, lihataku." Dia mengangguk ringan dan merasakan rasa sakit dari kepalanya kebagian bawah tulang punggungnya. "Can you move Yoongi ?", Yoongi mengangguk lagi dan menarik sabuk pengamannya terbuka. Baru kemudian dia melihat lengan Seokjin, lengan Seokjin yang terluka.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan mulai membuka sabuk pengaman Seokjin juga, sudah mengaitkan lengan di pinggang lainnya dan menyeretnya lebih dekat. Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Kami hanya ingin bicara, Guard!" dan ia melihat merah. Keparat itu membanting mobil mereka? Hari terakhir yang menyenangkan di Bumi, Yoongi rasa.

"Yoongi, dengarkan aku!" Desis Seokjin dan Yoongi berhenti bergerak. Ia bernapas masuk dan keluar beberapa kali, wajahnya mengerut kesakitan. "Panggil yang lain dan buka pintu, kita akan bicara."

Yoongi ingin protes tetapi melihat ke depan mobil untuk mengambil teleponnya dan matanya melihat dengan supir mereka, setengah dari kepalanya terbuka, darah mengalir keluar.

Pria itu punya keluarga, baru saja punya anak perempuan. Dan sekarang dia sudah mati. Yoongi semakin marah. Ponselnya tidak terlihat dan Seokjin mendesis lagi.

"Buka saja pintunya."

"Tidak, aku maupun kau tidak akan berbicara dengan para berandalan itu, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu !"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WE SHOULD DO ?!"

"Seokjin aku minta kau untuk tenang, situasi ini dapat kita lalui hanya dengan pikiran yang tenang" , Yoongi dapat melihat raut panik Seokjin semakin memudar , saat ia yakin tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakan ia kemudian perlahan membuka pintu mobil.

Dia melangkah keluar dan menunjuk ke salah satu pria yang bergerak. Mereka berhenti dan Seokjin turun dari mobil juga.

"Queen dan Guard . Adegan yang bagus sekali." Pria itu mungkin mengatur semua yang dikatakan, bersandar di mobilnya sendiri. "Di mana Ace mu, Queen?"

Seokjin sedikit terkejut karena mereka mengetahui peran Seokjin di Bangtan, karena bahkan belum tentu semua aliansi WINGS mengetahui itu, tapi berandalan kecil ini mengetahui itu.

"Rumah." Seokjin menjawab dengan sopan ketika Yoongi mendesis pada gerakan kecil dari salah satu pria lainnya. "Kami tidak menghadapi tekanan dengan baik, apakah kau keberatan menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk mundur sedikit lagi?", ujar Seokjin.

Yoongi benci melihat Seokjin bernegosiasi. Seokjin tidak perlu bernegosiasi. Semuanya adalah hak Seokjin. Dia mencengkeram senjatanya lebih erat.

Dalam keadaan terdesak ini tidak mungkin Yoongi akan berbicara satu patah kata pun, ia sudah pernah diperingati oleh Namjoon tentang ini, bahwa Seokjin boleh mengambil alih bila Ace dan Monster tidak ada dan itu akan selalu berlaku.

"Queen, kami hanya ingin bicara." Pria itu tersenyum. Yoongi belum pernah melihat keparat ini sepanjang hidupnya.

"Silakan lakukan." Seokjin tersenyum. "Sepertinya, kau mendapatkan perhatian penuhku."

Keheningan terpotong oleh deru mesin yang mendekat, sangat cepat. Detik berikutnya tembakan kering, keras dan mengerikan memotong langit dan orang yang dekat dengan yang jatuh komando jatuh. Yoongi cepat untuk menembak yang lebih dekat dengan mereka dan menarik Seokjin kembali ke belakang mobil.

Dan setelah itu semuanya bagaikan adegan yang buram di mata Seokjin, dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang menembakan senjata besarnya, Hoseok yang meloncat turun dari motornya mulai melumpuhkan satu persatu orang yang mencoba kabur dari tempat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi kembali berlari sampai dia berjongkok di belakang mobil yang menabrak mobilnya sendiri. Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Jungkook dengan 10 penjaga bersamanya, menghalangi jalan. Taehyung berjalan keluar dari asap, darah di sisi wajahnya, menyeret tubuh hanya untuk bersenang-senang melihat ke mata orang-orang yang hidup menunggu dan menembaknya.

Yoongi berdiri saat itu, hanya dua orang yang tersisa, yang disebut bos dan salah satu anak buahnya. Mereka membidik Yoongi dan tembakan keras memotong langit lagi. Taehyung bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

Pria itu terlihat ketakutan. Yoongi juga akan begitu bila ada ia menjadi orang yang berani-beraninya melukai Seokjin.

"Terakhir kali anak lelakimu menunjuk sesuatu padaku, Aku membuatnya tertidur. Apakah kau menginginkan itu?"

Pria itu bergetar di tempat. Yoongi membenci keparat ini. Suka memerintah, kasar dan kurang ajar. Mereka berpikir hanya karena mereka mendapat satu juta dollar dan beberapa senjata yang bersinar mereka adalah sesuatu. Mereka bukan apa-apa. Mereka kurang dari kotoran yang ada di bawah sepatu Yoongi.

Mereka bahkan tidak layak bernafas dengan udara yang sama yang dihirup Seokjin.

Baru kemudian sekarang keparat ini berdiri di depannya gemetaran seperti bambu dan berani menyakiti Seokjin.

Yoongi bergerak cepat, memegang lengannya sendiri, membuat permukaan yang aman untuk membanting sikunya ke tulang rusuk pria itu. Dia mendorong air dari pria itu ketika dia jatuh ke tanah, tetapi Yoongi menariknya kembali ke kakinya.

"Hyung!" Jungkook memanggil dari belakang mobil dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Yoongi menatapnya. "Apakah kau sudah selesai? Aku seharusnya membawamu pulang."

"yeah, biarkan Hoseok yang mengurusnya" , karena yoongi dapat merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Hoseok-hyung , Yoongi-hyung bilang kau akan membereskan ini?" , Jungkook bertanya sambal membantu memapah tubuh Yoongi.

"Lima menit !"Hoseok menjawab balik dan meraih dagu lelaki lain untuk membuatnya menatap matanya. Hoseok tersenyum dan mendekat, bibir hampir menyentuh telinga yang lain.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa mereka memanggilku Sunshine?" Dia berbisik dan mengunci lengan pria itu di bawah lengannya sendiri. Yang lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hoseok menggigitnya di bagian paling bawah tenggorokannya. Pria itu mengerang dan Hoseok hanya menekan lebih keras, darah sudah menutupi mulutnya.

Dia menarik kembali dan membersihkan tidak pernah tahu di mana orang-orang ini berada. Dia tidak ingin sakit. Seokjin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. "Ketika aku bertanya padamu, kau menjawab." Pria itu pucat, lengan aman di bawah Hoseok sendiri. "Apakah kau tahu mengapa mereka memanggilku Sunshine?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok tersenyum lagi sebelum berbisik:  
"Karena aku adalah hal yang paling membutakan sebelum kau bisa melihat apapun." Dia tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pria itu, masih memegang lengannya. Dia melihat ke mata yang lain sebelum memutar lengannya dan menginjaknya.

Suara keras memekakkan teling dengan jeritan yang mengikuti. Hoseok memutar lengannya ke arah lain dan menginjaknya lagi. Tulang memotong kulit dan membuka luka di lengan lain saat Hoseok tanpa ampun memegang pergelangan tangannya. Napas terakhir datang saat Hoseok mematahkan pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Orang yang disebut boss itu di lantai tidak bergerak, terlalu banyak kejutan untuk melakukan apa pun. Hoseok berjongkok di sampingnya dan membelai wajahnya dengan ringan, mendorong rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ssst, ssst, tidak apa-apa, sudah berakhir sekarang." Ia berbisik pelan sambil duduk di dekat pria itu. "Aku tidak membunuhmu." Pria itu hanya berkedip. Hoseok Tersenyum. "Aku bukan Monster."

Dia ingin orang ini memohon kematian. Memohon agar itu berakhir. Untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat yaitu di bawah kaki Hoseok dan sadar bahwa ia jauh lebih rendah daripada Seokjin.

Dia bernapas masuk dan keluar, membiarkan udara menghantam wajah yang lain. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku membiarkan kau di sini. Karena kauadalah pembawa pesan, oke?" Hoseok menarik kembali. "Kau hidup danmemberi tahu orang-orang apa yang terjadi, oke?"

Dia berdiri dan melihat ke bawah. "Aku bukanmonster." Dia berkata lagi. "Tapi aku tahu iblis itu sendiri. Jikaaku jadi kau, aku akan lari. Sembunyikan. Lenyap." Dia bergerak."Karena begitu Monster menemukanmu, kau akan memintaTuhan untuk membawamu." Dia berjongkok dan berbisik, "dan aku akan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarmu berteriak."

Yoongi benar-benar merasa ingin meledak, ia melihat sendiri Seokjin yang terluka tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang juga karena berhasil membuat harta paling berharga mereka terluka.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Namjoon dan Jimin amat sangat menjaga Seokjin.

Karena Seokjin memang seberharga itu.

Ia tidak pernah setuju dengan cara mereka yang berusaha memenjarakan Seokjin di istana mewah ini, tapi pikirannya begitu kacau saat melihat Seokjin terluka dan ia rasanya ingin menyembunyikan Seokjin dari dunia.

Jadi setelah ia mendapatkan jahitan dikepalanya karena benturan yang ia alami cukup keras rupanya, ia segera pulang ke Mansion. Meskipun Taehyung dan Jimin mengatakan bahwa Seokjin baik-baik saja. Ia harus melihat.

Dia menerobos masuk ke kamar Seokjin dan menemukanyang lain berdiri di sekitar tempat tidur Seokjin saat ini sedang mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada yang lain satu persatu mengecup kepala Soekjin kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yoongi, duduklah disampingku, tolong", Bagaikan tersihir, Yoongi duduk disampingSeokjin yang masih terbaring dengan tangan di gips.

"sungguh yang tadi lumayan seru juga, ternyata seperti ini rasanya hidup seperti kalian", ujar Seokjin, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tubuh Yoongi rasanya menjadi amat kaku, nafasnya tercekat oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Seokjin, baby, kau-kau , tidak seharusnya kau berada di posisi ini, di keadaan ini, aku- Seharusnya aku melindungimu lebih baik lagi"

"Tidak ada yang bisa melindungiku sebaik dirimu Yoongi, malah seharusnya aku yang tenang dalam keadaan itu, pada faktanya kau menenangkan ku, jadi dilihat dari point manapun ini bukan salah mu", Mendengar suara lembut Seokjin membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah.

Yoongi mencengkram erat selimut yang ada di sisi tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela nafas sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan Yoongi melihat air mata pertama bergulir di wajahnya.

Yoongi tau apa yang ada dipikiran malaikatnya, ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak." Dia mengulangi sambil memanjat tempat tidur untuk berbaring oleh Seokjin. "Kau baik-baik saja,princess . Kau baik-baik saja, sayang" Dia menyeka air matanya tetapi Jin hanya menangis lebih keras.

Dia cegukan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yoongi. Sejujurnya, Yoongi juga merasa ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyeramkannya itu ..." Seokjin mencoba menarik napas, tetapi itu hanya keluar karena suara yang lebih tersedak, seperti paru-parunya yang tidak bisa menangani semua udara yang dia butuhkan, "betapa menakutkannya itu ... ketika aku melihatmu ... kau berlumuran darah, Yoongichi ", dia menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas," kau berlumuran darah dan tidak menjawab, Yoongi! " Rengekan pecah di tenggorokannya dan Seokjin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi sekali lagi. "Kau tidak menjawab, Yoongi!".

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi, dia menarik Seokjin ke arahnyadengan hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan lengan Seokjin yang terluka. Dia merasakan air matanya sendiri.  
"Aku minta maaf, princess. Aku sangat menyesal." Dia balas berbisik. Dia juga sangat takut.  
Seokjin mengendus dan sepertinya mengingat sesuatu, membuatnya menangis lagi

"Andai saja aku lebih kuat, sehingga aku bisa melindungimu, bukannya digiring oleh Taehyung pergi lebih dulu dari tempat itu"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak, hyung. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." Yoongi meyakinkannya dan tersenyum, sekali lagi membersihkan wajah Seokjin. "Jika kau ada di sana, baby, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku hanya ingat melihat lenganmu dalam posisi terluka dan merasa sangat marah. Seharusnya aku melindungimu lebih baik, jinnie"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi", Seokjin berkata sambil memasang raut paling seriusnya yang membuat Yoongi menahan tawa, karena wajah malaikat Seokjin amat tidak cocok dengan keadaan serius"Aku sungguh tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kalian semua"

"I promise my Queen."

.

.

.

.

.

yep, long ass chapter.


	12. MONSTER I

Namjoon baru kembali tadi malam tapi Seokjin baru melihatnya pagi ini, dia terlihat amat lelah. Kantung matanya amat tebal.

Mungkin tubuhnya tidak berlumuran darah seperti biasanya, tapi ia layaknya seorang jedral yang baru saja menghadapi kekalahan.

Pipi terlihat sangat tirus dengan rahangnya yang semakin menonjol, seakaan ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perawatan yang layak. Rambut pirangnya sekarang sudah berubah hitam, amat kusam di mata Seokjin.

Tadi saat ia bangun ia hanya sempat memeluk Namjoon sebentar sebelum yang lainnya mengajaknya pegi ke meja makan, untuk sarapan.

Mata Seokjin perlahan memindai seluruh meja makan.

Meja mereka berisikan 7 kursi dengan Jimin yang duduk di kursi paling ujung, kemudian disebelah kanannya ada Yoongi, Jungkook dan Namjoon sementara disebelah kirinya ada Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jin.

Entah mengapa udara yang menggantung diantara mereka amatlah canggung, padahal biasanya bila ada member yang baru saja pulang maka yang akan mereka lakukannya hanya lah cuddling seharian atau bila mereka memiliki tenaga lebih, sex adalah opsi terbaik.

Apa lagi Namjoon baru saja kembali setelah hampir satu bulan pergi jauh dari mereka.

Mereka seharusnya pagi ini melakukan morning sex atau apapun.

Bukan seperti ini.

Makan di ruang makan dengan selusin pasukan layaknya ingin berperang, karena entah bagaimana seluruh pengawal mereka ada di dalam rumah.

Bahkan heesoo yang biasanya hanya akan menemani Seokjin bila di panggil, pagi ini ia sudah ada disudut ruangan dengan wajah yang amat kaku.

Tapi yang lain mencoba sebaik mungkin berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terus membuat topik, Hoseok yang berusaha membuat lelucon bahkan Yoongi yang biasanya diam selama sarapan kali ini ikut mencoba 'menghangatkan' pagi mereka.

Dan Seokjin merasa muak.

Ia menyesal tidak bangun semalam untuk menyambut Namjoon, jadi ia ketinggalan berita ini.

Semalam ia tidak tau bahwa Namjoon pulang karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan latihan yang diberikan oleh Hoseok karena Yoongi masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

Tapi ia cukup kecewa karena yang lain tidak berusaha membangunkannya.

'TRINGGG!'

Suara sendok dan garpu yang Seokjin sengaja benturkan ke piring mereka membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Seokjin menahan emosi yang meluap di otaknya, dadanya naik turun menahan semua kekesalan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalian tau aku berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi kan?", suaranya tidak keras namun cukup untuk didengar oleh semua orang dimeja makan.

Meja mereka menjadi hening sejenak sebelum Namjoon berdeham"Kau berhak tau, karena ini berhubungan denganmu Jin" , Namjoon hampir tidak pernah menyebut namanya dan itu membuat Seokjin sedikit khawatir "Sebenarnya aku berniat memberitahukan ini tidak dalam situasi ini, tapi kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi"

Seokjin tidak yakin apa yang akan didengarnya, Seokjin rasa ini berhubungan dengan posisinya atau apapun itu.

Satu hal yang Seokjin tau, mereka masih bungkam dengan kejadian penyergapan beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko bila Namjoon pulang dan harus mendengarkan berita buruk, kemungkinan besar pemuda itu langsung menurunkan pembunuh terbaiknya untuk membantai seluruh gang rendahan itu.

"mereka mulai menyadarinya", Namjoon berbicara tanpa berusaha melihat Soekjin, "ada pola yang berubah dari Bangtan dan WINGS secara signifikan"

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar ? Mengingat posisiku sekarang memang mengubah dinamika kalian" , seokjin bertanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya" , sahut Jimin, yang sedari tadi hanya diam diujung meja. "You're being their target now, mereka mulai menyadari bila Bangtan memiliki satu kelemahan dan itu adalah malaikat penyelamat mereka" , lanjut Jimin.

"...Dan siapa 'mereka'?"

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum Namjoon angkat bicara.

"Jauh sebelum kau menjadi bagian Bangtan atau bahkan sebelum WINGS terbentuk, kami masih membutuhkan..." Namjoon terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hal itu "..bantuan dari perserikatan yang lebih besar dan mereka bernama OASIS, dimana seluruh organisasi mafia berkumpul untuk saling 'membantu' satu sama lain. Jadi kami membangun hubungan dengan mereka, sebelum akhirnya pemimpin WINGS yang saat itu memimpin mati karena dikhianati oleh anggotanya sendiri", Namjoon mengatakannya dengan nada yang puas sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi secara mendadak kami mengeluarkan diri dengan sesudah menyelesaikan utang kami tentunya, berubah ke sistem yang baru dan mereka menjadi amat- entah lah , cemburu dan mulai memburu kami sejak itu"

"Kalau ini sudah lama terjadi bukankah ini hal yang biasa ?"

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas keras. "Karena yang terjadi sekarang bukanlah hal yang biasa", jawab Jungkook. "perserikatan itu mulai mengumpulkan pengikut sebanyakan mungkin untuk menghancurkan WINGS, mereka menganggap kami sudah terlalu besar dan itu membuat mereka takut bahwa suatu hari nanti kami bisa menguasai dunia bawah secara keseluruhan."

"Padahal itu bukanlah tujuan kami", lanjut Taehyung "itu tidak pernah menjadi tujuan WINGS maupun Bangtan"

Seokjin meneguk pelan jus jeruknya sambil mengangguk pelan, mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kita lakukan ?"

Yoongi mendecak pelan , "Mencegah ini semua, menaikan pertahanan dan memperbanyak aliansi, semudah itu", Dari sebrang tempat Yoongi duduk Hoseok melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda pucat itu "Kau tau ini tidak akan pernah semudah itu", desis nya pelan, Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu pelan, mengabaikannya.

"Hari ini kami berencana untuk mulai melakukan pendekatan kepada aliansi terdekat kami sebelum yang lainnya terpengaruh, selain itu mengantisipasi bila perang memang dibutuhkan", Namjoon memotong sebelum pembahasan mereka menjadi lebih memanas. "Jadi, kami semua akan berpencar hari ini".

"Then what am i supposed to do ?"

"Jin !" , Dengan nada keras Namjoon membentaknya "Taukah kau betapa takutnya kami dengan semua ini! Kau adalah kunci dari kehidupan kami dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang bila sesuatu terjadi dengan mu ataupun siapapun yang menjadi bagian Bangtan, setidaknya mereka-" , Tangan Namjoon menunjuk yang lain "-Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri sementara kau, kau adalah malaikat paling rapuh yang kumiliki, aku mohon tolong setidaknya lakukan ini, demi aku"

Seokjin mematung , sebagian dari dirinya ingin membantah itu. Ia bukan lagi sebuah boneka, ia adalah seorang manusia bebas yang bisa hidup seperti apapun yang ia mau. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya hanya terdiam dan menuruti perintah Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon" , nada kasar keluar dari mulut Yoongi, seolah mengingatkan bahwa apa yang Namjoon lakukan sudah melewati batas. "Kau tau benar apa yang aku katakan adalah benar Kim Yoongi", nadanya yang mengancam membuat emosi Yoongi ikut-ikutan terpancing.

Jungkook yang sadar dengan situasi yang semakin memanas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, memanfaatkan posisinya yang berada di tengah keduanya untuk memegang bahu mereka. "Hyung, kumohon jaga emosi kalian" Ia berusaha menengahi "Yoongi-hyung apa yang Namjoon-hyung katakan adalah benar apalagi Jin masih belum benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri apa lagi Namjoon-hyung adalah pemimpin kita setidaknya jangan langsung menghakimi , begitu pula dengan Namjoon-hyung, hyung harusnya sadar bahwa kita adalah tim, kita harus bekerja sama dan Jinnie bukan lagi seorang boneka yang harus diatur oleh tuannya"

'Hyung' ,Sebutan itu. Jarang sekali Jungkook gunakan bila bukan dalam keadaan yang amat genting, sebutan yang berarti ia amat menghormati orang itu, membuat yang lain menjadi merasa bersalah karena kata itu harus digunakan.

"Jungkook benar. Kita seharusnya lebih menyatu agar masalah ini segera terselesaikan", Taehyung menimpali. Namjoon mengatupkan rahangnya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak "Jin boleh pergi asalkan ia tidak boleh sedetikpun meninggalkan pengawalnya dan ia harus sudah dirumah sebelum pukul 4 tepat, tidak ada lagi tawar menawar" , ujarnya.

"Great!", Taehyung menepuk tangannya sekali "ada baiknya kita mulai bekerja sekarang", Yang lain mengangguk setuju sebelum bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk mencium Seokjin dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Namjoon mengecupnya cukup lama sebelum mencium dahi Seokjin berusaha menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya. "I'll see you at diner" , Seokjin menggumam setuju, mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap Namjoon "Don't be late".

"I won't"

Hari entah mengapa berjalan sangat lambat bagi Seokjin.

Jadi, Ia, Heesoo beserta 2 pengawal lainnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko pernak-pernik. Seokjin masih memikirkan hadiah yang bagus yang bisa ia berikan untuk pangerannya. Kemudian mereka makan siang di restoran dekat toko itu sebelum akhirnya menuju toko buku untuk membeli kertas dan alat kantor lainnya.

"Apakah anda sudah memutuskan hadiah untuk Tuan Kim, Tuan Kim ?", ujar Heesoo yang tiba-tiba berada disisinya.

"Yep, setelah aku pikir-pikir tidak ada benda yang lebih berharga dari buatan ku sendiri, jadi aku aku ingin membuat scrapbook", Seokjin menimbang-nimbang kertas yang akan dibelinya, tersenyum senang, "Karena mereka sudah menjagaku dengan sangat baik dan aku merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka" , lanjut Seokjin, membuat Heesoo sedikit tertegun.

"Saya mengerti" , kata Heesoo tersenyum perlahan, "Anda benar-benar menyayangi mereka , tuan ? - Ah , maaf saya bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tetapi meskipun kehidupan yang harus anda jalani seperti ini, anda terlihat amat menikmatinya" , Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan itu.

" Biarkan aku memberitahumu sebuah rahasia" Seokjin bercanda ringan, memberi isyarat agar Heesoo mendekatinya wanita itu tampak tertarik, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Seokjin ketika keduanya sangat dekat Jin dia berbisik "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta mereka" .

Dan Heesoo merasakan senyum mengambil alih wajahnya, seperti halnya Seokjin, keduanya kemudian mulai berbincang di toko buku dan melanjutkan pembelian. Mereka sudah pergi ke kasir ketika ponselnya berdering. Muncul nama "Jungkook"

Seokjin segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo kookie, aku akan pulang", namun suara Jungkook terdengar amat putus asa terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Where are you ?", dari nadanya Seokjin tau ia tidak boleh menyangkal.

"Di toko buku..." , lalu sambungan itu terputus dan kekacauan terjadi, beberapa detik kemudian orang-orang mulai berlarian dengan suara teriaka dimana-mana, secara bersamaan masuk beberapa pria dengan wajah tertutup memasuki toko.

Para pengawal bergegas mencoba menghadang, sementara Heesoo yang memang amat terlatih kemudian dengan sigap menarik lengan Seokjin menyeretnya ke rak dan membuatnya berjongkok dibelakangnya.

"Tetap di sana dengan kepala di bawah" ,katanya, menarik senjatanya sendiri dari mantelnya "segera pergi setelah aku memberimu aba-aba", Wanita itu langsung berbalik dan mulai menyerang pria bersenjata yang mendekati mereka.

Ketika mobil diparkir di depan toko buku, Jungkookdengan cepat melompat keluar dari mobil, tempat itu sudah ramai tapi polisi sudahmengisolasi tempat it, dia segera melewati kerumunan yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi serta beberapa anggota WINGS.

"Dimana dia ?", Jungkook bertanya saat salah seorang anggota mendekat.

"Dibelakang, Ace" , Anggota itu berusaha mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang amat terburu-buru "Kejadiannya sangat cepat , mereka datang, menembaki wargi sipil sebelum akhirnya dilumpuhkan", ujarnya berupaya menjelaskan.

"Monster will be very mad", desis Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook dapat melihat toko buku yang sudah hancur berantakan, dengan kertas-kertas berhamburan dan banyak lampu yang pecah dan serpihannya tersebar diseluruh lantai. Mereka berjalan ke tempat yang tampaknya adalahruang keamanan, melewati satu set penjaga, Jungkook akhirnya menemukan Heesoo.

Wanita itu terlihat amat berantakan. Dengan bibir yang sedikit robek dan bengkak dibawah matanya, tangannya memar kemungkinan tertusuk. Jungkook menjadi sedikit khawatir, karena Heesoo bukan lah wanita sembarangan, dia adalah hewan peliharaan Namjoon, tapi para pengecut ini berhasil melukainya.

"apa yang terjadi ?" , dia bertanya sesaat setelah mendekat kearah Heesoo, wanita itu menatapnya lekat.

"15 orang bersenjata menyerbu toko dan -.."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan laporannya yang ingin aku ketahui adalah kenapa kau dengan berani-beraninya menghapi mereka semua!" , Heesoo terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, tetapi saya tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, Tuan Kim mendapatkan senjata..", Heesoo memulai namun ucapannya dipotong dengan tangan Jungkook.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti" , ujar pemuda itu mendekat dengan cara yang menakutkan, membuat Heesoo tutup mulut "Di mana dia?"

"Di belakang tuan" , Jungkook mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera berjalan mengikuti Heesoo.

Sesaat setelah ia masuk keruangan itu hatinya menjadi lebih tenang, ia dapat melihatnya, Jin , duduk dengan wajah ketakutan berusaha menenangkan diri, meskipun begitu ia tetap yang paling indah.

Jungkook kemudian mendekat, menarik ponselnya untuk menelfon Namjoon. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Seokjin, hanya berdiri dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Seokjin yang mengerti maksud pemuda, menjawab panggilan itu sesaat setelah terhubung.

"aku tidak apa-apa" , Jawab Seokjin takut-takut, dia sepertinya mendengar pernyataan lain dan akhirnya berbicara lagi " Tidak...Ya...Mereka menjagaku dengan baik...Aku tau...Bye", kemudian Seokjin memandang Jungkook dan memberikan ponsel itu kembali, Jungkook mengerti maksud Seokjin, kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Kami akan pergi dalam lima menit" , ujar pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin "Bye" , ia menutup panggilannya sebelum memanggil Heesoo.

"kita akan pergi dalam limat menit, tolong persiapkan semuanya", perintah Jungkook yang selanjutnya menggendong tubuh Seokjin di punggungnya.

"Baik tuan"

Yoochun berjalan ke barak, berjalan cepat dan sangat khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa peliharaan WINGS itu adalah senjata pertahanan, orang-orang yang ia bayar untuk menyerang titik lemah Monster telah ditembak jatuh oleh hanya satu anak, dan ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan kesal, memasuki ruangan terkunci dan dijaga oleh penjaga. Ia mulai berjalan, menyapa beberapa anggota dan akhirnya mencapai bagian belakang ruangan tempat seorang tokoh duduk menonton berita. Ia berdiri di sana menunggu sosok itu untuk membiarkannya mendekat dan akhirnya dengan anggukan ia mendekat.

"Pak, kami punya masalah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Hope you guys like it ^^

Thankyou yang udh baca dan udh review


	13. MONSTER II

Semenjak WINGS belum menjadi organisasi yang besar seperti sekarang, Kim Namjoon sudah memiliki reputasi.

Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga yang diperhitungkan sebelumnya namun kelahiran seorang dewa kematian mengubah itu semua. Di sebuah malam musim gugur yang dingin Kim Namjoon hadir didunia.

Ibunya harus mati untuk membiarkan ia lahir.

Pengasuhnya harus mati agar ia selalu sehat.

Pamannya harus mati agar ia tetap tangguh.

Gurunya harus mati agar ia menjadi yang terbaik.

Ayahnya harus mati agar ia mendapatkan segalanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Namun Kim Namjoon tetap memiliki kelemahan. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, ia bukan lah manusia bebas tetapi sebuah tubuh tanpa hati nurani.

Yang artinya Kim Namjoon tidaklah sempurna dan karena ketidak sempurnaanya ini ia mencari orang-orang yang sama dengannya.

Orang-orang yang tidak bisa merasa.

Orang-orang yang sama gilanya dengan dirinya.

Dewa kematian lainnya agar mereka juga merasakan apa yang Namjoon rasakan.

Ia memang jahat karena membiarkan orang lain menanggung beban yang harus ia rasakan.

Penderitaan hidup seperti apa yang harus ia jalani.

Sebelum akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

Sang penyelamat. The cure.

Begitu suci, begitu sempurna.

Malaikatnya yang membuatnya kembali merasakan apa itu kebaikan, seperti apa itu memiliki rasa belas kasih dan Namjoon mendambakannya. Mereka mendambakannya.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat orang itu dan berada disatu ruangan yang sama dengan orang itu hatinya menjadi amat lega, seakan beban yang selama ini ia miliki terangkat.

Kemudian semua orang menginginkan malaikat mereka.

Tapi Namjoon sudah mengantisipasi itu semua.

Jadi Namjoon akan mengurung malaikat mereka, membuat malaikat itu hanya milik mereka dan dunia yang kejam ini tidak berhak untuk menghalanginya.

Mengisolasinya membuat malaikat itu kepunyaan mereka.

Tapi Namjoon lupa, bila malaikat tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa cahaya. 

Entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin di ruangan ini, tapi rasanya Seokjin sudah berbulan-bulan disini.

Seokjin ditempatkan disebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang bahkan ia tidak tau ada. Ruangan itu seukuran kamarnya sendiri, bahkan seluruh perabotan dan tata letaknya dibuat semirip mungkin, tapi ada satu yang berbeda.

Kamar itu tidak memiliki jendela.

Membuatnya terjebak sendirian tanpa bisa melihat keluar.

Dan itu membuat Seokjin gila. Gelisah.

Seokjin selalu menyukai hangatnya matahari, aroma hujan, suara alam, dinginnya salju.

Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar terisolasi.

Hari-harinya bagaikan kaset rusak. Terus berulang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Ia akan duduk sambil membaca buku diruangannya, setiap beberapa jam Yoongi atau Taehyung akan datang untuk membawakannya makan. Lalu malamnya secara bergiliran mereka tidur bersamanya, terkadang mereka hanya akan tidur sementara malam-malam lainya dihabiskan untuk memuaskan diri.

Tapi disaat Seokjin sudah benar-benar tertidur mereka akan menghilang, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di kamar yang sunyi itu.

Ini semua karena Namjoon yang mengamuk dalam artian sesungguhnya.

_Previous week _

Seokjin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung kokoh Jungkook, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa kemanapun oleh pemuda itu.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, bagaimana orang-orang itu dengan mudahnya membunuh masyarakat sipil yang tidak bersalah, bagaimana Heesoo menembaki mereka satu persatu.

Bagaimana senapan itu bisa ada ditangannya.

Seokjin semakin menenggelamkan dirinya, ia sungguh takut. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dihadapinya saat ia bertemu dengan Namjoon. Pemimpin mereka itu terlalu hangat kepadanya hingga ia lupa bahwa pemuda itu juga bisa membakarnya.

Tapi dari aura yang dikeluarkan Jungkook, ia tau ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

Ia diturunkan dari punggung Jungkook lalu pemuda itu membawanya dalam pelukan saat mereka sudah dimobil.

"Princess", Jungkook tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Seokjin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan berdeham menyahut.

"Aku mohon kau untuk berjanji untuk tidak menyerah kepada kami apapun yang terjadi", nadanya terdengar putus asa, membuat Seokjin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan tidak, sehinga ia hanya mengangguk.

"Monster sudah mengetahui penyerangan sebelumnya dan.. mengenai kau yang ingin dilatih", Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia terlalu bahaya sekarang untuk bisa disebut Namjoon, bahkan kami harus menenangkannya terlebih dahulu,...sama seperti Jimin tapi lebih mengerikan", tubuh Seokjin bergetar bila mengingat Jimin, pemuda itu bagaikan bom berjalan yang tidak tau kapan akan meledak.

"Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak ikut terpancing apa lagi bila _Monster_ sudah mengusai Namjoon lebih dari seharusnya", mata Jungkook menerawang keluar jendela mobil mereka.

"Dan tugas mu, mencegah kami semua menjadi gila. Kau satu-satunya harapan kami, setidaknya sampai perang ini selesai, setelah itu kami akan mecari cara agar tidak selalu mengantungkan diri padamu" , Seokjin tidak ingin menimpali lebih lanjut disaat ia sendiri masih cukup resah untuk menghadapi Namjoon.

Sampai di mansion Jungkook langsung memerintahkannya pergi keruang kerja Namjoon, tanpa mengatakan apapun Seokjin menuruti perintah itu.

Saat melewati aula Seokjin dapat melihat orang-orang yang bukan bagian dari WINGS namun merupakan bagian dari aliansi mereka. Seokjin mengetahui beberapa dari mereka karena mereka adalah pelanggan madam.

Dengan langkah cepat Seokjin menaiki tangga, setiap kali kakinya bergerak mendekati pintu itu jantungnya berdetak dengan menggila, rasa panik menyergapi pikirannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

'Tok, tok, tok'

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Seokjin memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu secara perlahan tangannya mendorong kenop, memperlihatkan Namjoon yang berdiri tegap tubuhnya membelakangi Seokjin, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Namun kemeja putih yang pemuda itu kenakan terlihat amat kusut, bahkan terlihat sobekan dilengannya.

Baru selangkah Seokjin masuk keruangan itu aroma amis mulai menguar menyengat kehidungnya, lengkap dengan cairan lengket berwarna merah yang sekarang menempel di sepatunya. Selain darah banyak pecahan kaca yang tersebar diseluruh lantai.

Meja kerja Namjoon yang biasanya amat tertata sekarang terlihat seperti baru saja dilempar keujung ruangan dengan keadaan rusak parah.

Tubuh Seokjin kembali bergetar memikirkan apa yang sudah Namjoon lakukan.

"Seumur hidup aku sudah mencarimu Jin, orang yang dapat membuatku merasa, membuat kami merasa" , suara Namjoon terdengar amat tenang, namun mengancam, otot tubuhnya menegang setiap kali ia berbicara.

"Sekarang kami menemukanmu semua orang mendadak ingin memilikimu" , Seokjin menggeleng pelan, wajahnya memerah karena rasa takut dan marah yang bercampur aduk, semua ini bukan kesalahannya.

"Aku menjadi buruan mereka karena kalian Kim Namjoon! , tidak pernah karena diriku!" , Namjoon membalikan tubuhnya, saat melihat mata itu Seokjin sadar bahwa itu bukan lah Namjoon melainkan Monster.

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh Seokjin sudah terangkat bagaikan sebuah benda.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko lagi kali ini Jin" , Seokjin di bawa kebawah kebagian belakang Mansion dengan amat cepat oleh Namjoon. Air mata mulai menutupi pandangan Seokjin, ia ingin memberontak tapi otaknya berkata jangan.

Namjoon membawanya kesebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang bahkan Seokjin tidak pernah ketahui ada, membuka ruangan itu dengan kasar sebelum melempar tubuh ramping Seokjin dengan cukup kasar.

Menekan kan tubuh atletisnya, ke tubuh Seokjin kemudian mulai merobek pakaian Seokjin kenakan dengan amat kasar membuat Seokjin hanya bisa menutup matanya membiarkan Namjoon melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Pemuda itu membalikan tubuh Seokjin sebelum membuatnya mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi, menampilkan pantat mulus Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon semakin terbakar amarah.

"Whata filthy slut we've got here..." , Seokjin dapat merasakan tangan kasar Namjoon mengelus pinggulnya.

"OH!" , suara tamparan memenuhi ruangan itu, tubuh Seokjin sedikit bergergetar karena tamparan di pipi pantatnya, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan suara yang ingin keluar, matanya terasa semakin basah.

Tapi tidak berhenti di situ. Namjoon terus menampar pantat Seokjin dengan telapak tangannya, berganti-ganti dari pipi kiri ke kanan. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan erangan dan ringisan yang tersumbat yang keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang terasa di pantatnya. Ketika itu mulai terasa seperti terlalu sakit untuk ia terima, Seokjin secara naluriah meraih lengannya untuk memblokir serangan tajam ke bagian belakangnya.

Namun, Namjoon lebih cepat, meraih lengannya dan menyeret Seokjin ke posisi tegak dengan menarik rambutnya. Seokjin mengeluarkan rengekan kesakitan di bagian lehernya, nafas pemudai itu di wajahnya membuat tubuhnya tegang dan panas.

Namjoon memukul telapak tangannya ke atas kemaluannya yang ereksi, membuat Seokjin tersentak kaget dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, ya Jin? Kau sudah dihukum karena menjadi pasangan yang keras kepala, jangan membuatku lebih marah. Mengerti?" nada mengancam dalam suara Namjoon mengirimkan getaran kegembiraan sekaligus ketakutan melalui tubuh pemuda itu. Seokjin merengek, "Ya, Tuan." dengan nada tinggi sebelum dia didorong ke lantai, jatuh dengan kasar di tangan dan lututnya.

"Kembalilah ke posisi sebelum aku yang membuatmu" Namjoon melontarkan kata-kata melalui gigi yang terkatup, mata cokelatnya menyala dengan intens.

Seokjin dengan tergesa kembali ke posisi semula,Ia meleparkan kakinya untuk ia tunjukan pada Tuannya. Penisnya menggantung di antara pahanya, basah dan keras. Namjoon memperhatikan ereksinya dan terkekeh ringan, mengambil penis Seokjin ke tangannya dan membelainya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menikmati hukumanmu princess." Paha Seokjin tegang sejenak dan ia mengeluarkan merengek yang menghanyutkan. "Jangan khawatir sayang, Tuan akan menjagamu dengan baik sekarang." Pemuda yang lebih muda menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pantat Seokjin yang memerah itu, menyebarkannya terbuka dan meneteskan liur ke lubangnya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan erangan keras, mendorong pantatnya kembali , meminta lebih. "Biarkan dirimu terbuka untukku princess, aku akan bercinta dengan lubang kecil ini." Seokjin merengek dengan nada serak, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sebagai antisipasi saat dia meraih kembali untuk menahan diri agar tetap terbuka.

Jari-jari yang basah dan lengket mendorong masuk ke dalam lubang Seokjin, memompa dengan kasar. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu meraung senang ketika satu persatu jari itu menekan kasar keprostatnya yang membengkak, mengeluarkan nada memohon dan erangan yang menggila.

Seolah-olah waktu berhenti ketika kepala jam gemuk Namjoon menusuk lubang Seokjin hingga mengerang "fuck ~" ketika pria yang lebih tua mendorong penisnya ke dalam lebih jauh, lubangnya menelan penis panas itu inci demi inci.

Namjoon menggoda kemaluannya masuk dan keluar, mengayunkan pinggulnya dengan terampil.

Seokjin merengek frustrasi ketika dia berusaha mendorong pinggulnya ke belakang, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh tangan yang memegang pinggangnya dengan erat. "Jika, kau ingin semua penis besarku ada di dalam dirimu, sayang ... kau harus memohon."

Persetan dengan rasa takut, siraman rasa panas memenuhi tubuh Seokjin saat mendengar kata-kata itu dan dia merengek sedih.

Inilah yang ia inginkan, dibuat untuk dimohon, untuk dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"tolong Tuan! aku akan melakukan apa saja, Tolong isi aku dengan penis anda, tolong Tuan!" Namjoon mengeluarkan erangan puas sebelum meraih rambutnya lagi dan dengan ganas mendorongnya sampai ke ujung penisnya.

Rasa takut itu sudah menghilang digantikan dengan nafsu, Matanya menyilang dan mulutnya berubah menjadi bentuk 'O' saat dia mengeluarkan teriakan keras penuh ekstasi.

Namjoon menyuruhnya membungkuk, tangannya mencengkeram rambut Seokjin sehingga leher pria yang lebih tua itu terentang ke belakang.

Penisnyamenerobos begitu nikmat sehingga Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukandengan tangannya, mereka hanya memukul-mukul udara saat ia mendengus danmengerang karena intensitaskenikmatan.

Namjoon menggerakkan satu tangan ke bawah ke leher pria yang lebih tua itu, untuk sementara memotong pasokan udaranya. Pikiran Seokjin menjadi kabur ketika seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar, dia sangat dekat sehingga dia bisa merasakannya. Tekanan terus-menerus terhadap prostatnya membuatnya menjadi kegilaan, tubuh gemetar lebih keras dan mulut terbuka dalam erangan diam.

Dunia Seokjin berubah putih saat dia keluar tidak tersentuh, jeritan merobek paru-parunya saat Namjoon melepaskan tenggorokannya. Listrik mengalir melalui nadinya dari kepala menuju kaki, matanya berputar. Pahanya tertutup dan kakinya roboh di bawahnya karena kekuatan orgasme. Namjoon mengangkatnya ke atas dengan rambutnya dan secara kasar menusuknya melalui orgasme, tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua tersentak dari stimulasi berlebihan. "To-tolong! Tolong berhenti ~ A-aku tidak bisa!" Seokjin merintih, suara bergetar dari kekuatan dorongan Namjoon.

Ia sudah bisa merasakan penisnya membangun orgasme lainnya dan dia tidak tahu bila ia akan mampu mengatasinya.

"Jika kau pikir kau bisa keluar tanpa izin, maka kau bisa keluar sebanyak yang kau mau, princess."

Namjoon menggeram mengancam ke telinga Seokjin, terengah-engah karena dia tidak memperlambat dorongan kerasnya. Namjoon mengengamkan tangannya membungkus kemaluan Seokjin yang terus keluar, menggosok ujung dan frenulumnya yang sensitif. Memainkan tangannya yang lain dengan puting bengkak Seokjin, pria yang lebih tua mengeluarkan tangisan kesakitan dari semua stimulasi berlebihan.

Seokjin bergidik dan lubangnya mengepal erat di sekitar penis yang memenuhinya dengan sangat baik.

Tidak lama, sebelum Seokjin merasakan orgasme lain mengalir melalui dirinya. Ini sangat intens sehingga menyakitkan, itu akan membunuhnya, dia bisa merasakannya, dia sangat dekat. Kombinasi dari suara basah, yang dibuat lubangnya, tamparan kulit dan terhadap kulit, dan dengkuran dan rintihan liar Namjoon membuat Seokjin jatuh ke tepian.

Tubuhnya terkunci lagi, intensitas orgmasme membuatnya gila. Penisnya menyemburkan keluar cairan putih, menumpahkan seluruhnya ke perut dan tangan Namjoon. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat dia orgasme, ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan rengekan bernafas dan isak tangis kesenangan. Namjoon mendorongnya beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan cairannya.

Dia mengeluarkan rengekan lembut dari mulutnya ketika Namjoon menarik keluar dari lubangnya yang terasa sakit. "Berlutut princess." Perintah si dominan, suaranya kental dengan nafsu. Seokjin bergidik sekali lagi, jatuh berlutut di depan pria yang lebih muda.

Pria yang lebih tua membuka bibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengundang yang dominan ke dalam mulutnya. Mata merahnya mencapai pria yang lebih muda dan Seokjin hampir mengerang ketika matanya bertemu penis basah Namjoon, panjang dan tebal dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut.

Pria yang lebih muda menyeringai ketika Seokjin menjilat bibirnya yang bengkak tanpa sadar. "Ya, kau ingin ini Tuan di mulut princessmu bukan?" Yang patuh hanya merengek putus asa, menjulurkan lidahnya lebih jauh dan menggeliat di tempatnya berlutut.

Dia membuat Seokjin menelan penisnya dengan kasar, sedikit tersedak pria yang lebih muda. Pipi Seokjin merona di sekitar penis tebal yang ada dimulutnya, mata mengibarkan rasa panas, Rasa penis Namjoon di antara bibirnya membuatnya gila, ia tidak pernah selapar ini dalam waktu yang lama. Pria yang lebih muda masih berpakaian lengkap, menambah rasa malu bagi Seokjin.

"Brengsek, princessyang begitu patuhuntukku! Suka penis besar ini di mulutmuhm?" Namjoon menarik dengan nada gelap, bernafsu, menusuk jauh ke dalam mulut pria itu. Seokjinhanya bisa mengerang sebagai balasan, dengan baik menerima penis di tenggorokannya. Dia tersedak sedikitmenyebabkan air liur menggelembung di sekitar bibirnya yang montok, merintih.

Pria yang lebih muda mengambil kepala Seokjin ke tangannya dan mendorongnya lebih jauh ke bawah kemaluannya sampai hidungnya menyentuh kancing celana kulitnya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya hingga tertutup sempurna saat oksigennya terputus, berjuang untuk bernapas melalui hidungnya sementara mulutnya penuh dengan penis, Namjoon menampar pipi Seokjin dengan kasar, "Sial, lihat aku, princess." Dia memerintah dengan suara kasar.

Seokjinmembuka matanya sebaik mungkin, dengan mata yang -olah ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam Namjoonketika dia melakukan kontak mata dengan Seokjin.

Ketenangannya yang biasa ia miliki pecah ketika dia dengan gemetar berteriak "Persetan!" dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya dengan panik.

Dia memegang kepala Seokjin, bolanya yang berat menampar dagu pria yang lebih tua itu, jejak air liur yang ceroboh merayapi bolanya. Suara sex yang kotor dan vulgar memenuhi ruangan, Seokjin yang nyaring, parau tersedak dan tamparan basah, tamparan bola Namjoon ke wajah yang lebih tua.

"Brengsek! Aku akan datang!" teriak Namjoon, menjauhkan mulut Seokjin dari kemaluannya. Pria yang lebih tua itu terengah-engah, menarik napas dengan keras saat dia mendapatkan kembali oksigennya. Namjoon membelai kemaluannya, meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membawanya ke bola-bola yang terisi penuh. "Buka mulut mu princess, biar aku keluar seluruh wajah cantik itu." Namjoon berbicara dengan nada tegang, tergesa-gesa.

Seokjin menurut, tangan masih bermain-main dengan bola yang berat, terlalu jauh untuk berpikir tentang apa pun kecuali mencicipi cairan pria yang lebih muda.

Erangan yang hampir menyakitkan yang meninggalkan Namjoon ketika ia mencapai pembebasannya mengirimkan sensasi panas ke penis Seokjin. Dia merasakan tembakan hangat pertama meluncur ke bawah tenggorokannya. Tembakan demi tembakan mendarat di seluruh wajah, tenggorokan, dan dada Seokjin dan dia mengeluarkan erangan keras.

Namjoon mengerang dengan tenggorokannya melalui orgasme yang kuat, lutut sedikit menekuk saat ia meremas kepala kemaluannya yang berdenyut, mengosongkan bolanya ke seluruh pria yang lebihtua di bawahnya. Ketika bibir montok Seokjin menghisap kepala sensitif Namjoon, pria yang lebih muda bergetar dari stimulasi berlebihan. Dia melihat pria yang lebih tua menggosok jari-jarinya dengan cairan yang melapisi wajahnya dan mengisapnya ke dalam mulutnya dengan menggoda.

"Brengsek ..." Namjoon merasakan kemaluannya bergerak sebagai respons ketika dia melihat bahwa Seokjin telah keluar sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Jin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc gengs.

Gua berterimakasih kalian udah baca cerita abal ini, serta yang review jadi Thankyou semua ^^.

Btw yang nanya Wattpad gua ada kok, cerita ini juga ada disana , uname gua AnastasyaH23, jadi bagi kalian yang mau comment bisa disana hehe :v

Jaga kesehatan gengs semua. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ❤️

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat anda mencapai akhir ini?  
Spoiler !

Cerita ini akan berakhir :)


	14. Untrue

Hidup Jungkook selalu dikontrol dengan kata kesempurnaan karena itulah yang semua orang katakan padanya.

Seorang penerus sempurna untuk WINGS , kerajaan raksasa milik keluarga Kim.

Ia tidak akan pernah ingat masa lalunya sebelum bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon karena Kim Namjoon adalah awal mulanya kehidupanya, Kim Namjoon lah penyelamatnya.

Dan dirinya adalah kesempurnaan yang diciptakan oleh Namjoon.

Sudah 2 minggu penuh mereka membahas strategi perang kedepannya tapi mereka masih belum menemukan titik terang.

Jungkook sedang bersama Taehyung di Headquater mereka, berjaga-jaga bila terjadi serangan mendadak di kantor pusat, pemimpin mereka yang masih dalam keadaan yang amat berbahaya pergi bersama Jimin mengurus persenjataan.

Berdasarkan informasi dari mata-mata Yoongi penyerangan kali ini dipimpin oleh Yoochun, seorang pemasok senjata terbesar yang ada di korea. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Yoochun tidak pernah tergabung dalam organisasi apapun sehingga melihat pria itu bergabung dengan OASIS membuat mereka bingung.

Yoongi sebisa mungkin mencari segala informasi untuk memenangi perang ini, demi mereka semua.

Sementara Hoseok mengumpulkan semua orang untuk membantu mereka memenangkan perang ini.

Namun misteri yang paling besar adalah.

Mengapa OASIS menyerang WINGS ?

Apa motivasi mereka ?

Bila dilihat dari sisi profit tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang OASIS akan dapatkan bila menang ataupun kalah.

Jadi bisa dipastikan ada suatu tujuan tersendiri dan itu yang masih hingga sekarang belum bisa dipastikan, dan hal itu membuat mereka semua semakin gusar.

Belum lagi malaikat mereka harus tersembunyi beberapa meter dibawah tanah dengan penjagaan ketat, membuat Jungkook semakin tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Tapi bila mengingat penyerangan kemarin membuat Jungkook merasa memang itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mengurung Seokjin.

Suara dering telfon memecah keheningan salah satu ruang rapat besar yang ada di gedung pencakar langit mereka, Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, panggilan itu berasal dari ponselnya dan ponsel Taehyung.

Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya pun sama bingungnya.

Disaat-saat genting seperti ini jarang sekali masuk panggilan terlebih ke ponsel pribadi mereka dimana nomor itu hanya tersambung pada anggota Bangtan.

Mereka berdua mengangkat panggilan itu secara bersamaan.

Panggilan itu berasal dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"AH ! kalian semua sudah dengan amat rendah hati menerima panggilan ku", ujar suara disebrang sana "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian, menyimpan seorang malaikat sendirian tanpa pengawalan adalah kesalahan yang amat besar" , dan panggilan itu terputus begitu saja.

Tubuh Jungkook membeku, namun suara panik Yoongi dari sebrang panggilan menyadarkannya.

"KIM JUNGKOOK, RUMAH, SEKARANG!"

Dan bagaikan mesin yang sudah diprogram, tubuh Jungkook dengan spontan bergerak untuk pergi dan pulang kerumah secepatnya.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Seokjin. Pikirannya bagaikan memiliki alarm dimana Seokjin sedang terancam dan ia harus segera menyelamatkan malaikat mereka, jadi ia menginjak pedal gas sedalam yang ia bisa.

Sebenarnya itu membuatnya berfikir, mengapa Seokjin begitu penting bagi dirinya, bagi mereka.

Setiap kali Seokjin jauh dari sentuhannya ia akan dibuat khawatir berlebihan, bila Seokjin terluka barang sedikit saja tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak dan bila Seokjin ada didekatnya otaknya akan menjadi amat waras bagaikan Seokjin yang memegang tali kesadaran itu.

Apakah yang lain juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, Jungkook tidak begitu yakin namun perasaan ini membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Seokjin amat berbeda.

Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa harus Seokjin.

Seokjin memang mahluk paling indah yang Jungkook pernah lihat namun bila hanya sekedar fisik yang menjadi ukuran seharusnya mereka sudah membuang Seokjin berbulan-bulan lalu, tapi faktanya mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Lagi, Bangtan terdiri dari enam pribadi yang amat berbeda dengan tingkat ketertarikan yang berbeda pula, perlu Jungkook akui bahwa Bangtan amat sulit untuk didekati, bila bukan karena Namjoon ia tidak menjadi bagian dari Bangtan.

Tapi mereka sudah berjuang bersama terlalu lama untuk mempertanyakan kesetiaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, perjalanan hidup mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk ditelisik kembali apa yang membuat mereka semua menjadi satu.

Tidak dengan Seokjin.

Setahun belakangan ia memperhatikan Seokjin ia masih belum bisa memastikan apa itu, hal yang membuat Seokjin amat berbeda dan mengapa dirinya sangat mendambakan malaikat itu.

Jungkook jadi mengingat saat ia pertama kali ia lepas kendali didepan Seokjin.

Namjoon memberinya tugas yang sebenarnya terbilang mudah.

Bangtan yang baru saja meluncurkan prodak terbaru di perusahaan obat mereka terlibat masalah.

Perusahaan itu baru berjalan sekitar beberapa bulan karena masih dalam percobaan dan ternyata mereka berhasil menciptakan terobosan baru didunia farmasi, tapi yang dunia tidak tau adalah obat-obatan itu memiliki dosis narkoba.

Meskipun dosisnya rendah, namun bila digunakan secara terus menerus akan menimbulkan kecanduan yang tentunya akan menguntungkan WINGS.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah obat terbaru mereka ternyata amat digemari masyarakat karena dianggap lebih efektif namun kecurigaan masyarakat mulai muncul terhadap kandungan obat itu.

Namjoon meminta (memerintahkan) nya untuk segera membereskan masalah itu, dengan menjatuhkan satu persatu seluruh bukti yang ada serta menjauhkan media untuk mengendus skandal mereka.

Dan Jungkook yang masih amat lelah dengan misi sebelumnya tidak mampu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, ia malah memperburuk keadaan.

Jungkook yang dalam keadaan tidak optimal memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang amat tipis jadi bukannya melakukan negosiasi dengan salah satu stasiun Tv ia membunuh petinggi mereka. Yang tentu saja kabar ini tersebar keseluruh media massa lainnya yang membuat Namjoon terpaksa turun tangan.

Entah bagaimana ketua mereka menyelesaikan masalah itu, yang jelas kemudian Jungkook mendapatkan hukuman, tubuh babak belur.

Dari yang Seokjin dengar bahwa saat Namjoon memberikan hukuman bukannya meminta pengampunan Jungkook malah memberontak yang membuat pemuda itu mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat dari yang seharusnya diberikan.

Malam itu juga Seokjin membawa Jungkook yang amat berantakan kekamar pribadinya, kemudian malaikat itu mengobatinya.

Di malam musim panas itu Seokjin dengan telaten mengobati lukanya, perlahan berusaha agar Jungkook tidak merasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kook -ah?" Seokjin bertanya dengan lembut, suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku- aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, dengan tegas menyangkal kenyataan.

"Kau tidak harus memberitahuku jika itu tidak nyaman untukmu. Tapi, aku di sini jika kau ingin berbicara."

"Ini bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa menanganinya. Aku bukan anak kecil.", Jungkook mendesis pada Seokjin, Seokjin yang bukannya merasa takut melainkan kesal kemudian menekan luka pemuda itu, membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

Seokjin yang merasa iba kembali membersihkan luka itu dengan perlahan, sebelum kembali menlanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak kah kau lelah dengan semua ini ?" , Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam.

"aku tidak boleh lelah" , Seokjin tersenyum tipis mendengar itu.

"aku tau orang-orang menyebutmu sempurna, tapi terkadang bukanlah hal yang salah bila kau ingin menjadi manusia Kau tidak harus berpura-pura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah. Dibutuhkan kekuatan untuk mengakui perasaanmu. Biarkan saja."

Malam itu kali pertama Jungkook menangis setelah sekian tahun ia tidak pernah menangis dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi.

Dirinya.

Ia begitu bersyukur bisa menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya kepada Seokjin, seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan para dewa untuk mereka.

Semenjak itu ia berjanji untuk selalu menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya pada Seokjin, bukan mesin yang harus sempurna setiap saat.

Jungkook kemudian teringat malam-malam dimana mimpi terburuk menghampiri dirinya dan tubuhnya langsung membawa dirinya kepelukan Seokjin yang hangat.

Membiarkan malaikat itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Membisikan nanyian lullaby di telinganya.

Atau terkadang Seokjin akan membicarakan dirinya yang juga tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya sebelum menjadi boneka dengan baik, bahkan Seokjin tidak dapat mengingat satupun anggota keluarganya.

Sama seperti Jungkook.

Kemudian ikatan batin mereka menjadi sangat erat yang membuat mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain, membatu sama lain pergi dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui mereka.

Hal yang paling ia ingat adalah seokjin meskipun tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya, setidaknya ia bisa membayangkan masa depannya bersama mereka.

Bersama Bangtan.

Dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook merasa amat bahagia.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Seokjin begitu spesial.

Sesampainya ia dipekarangan rumah mereka, asap hitam sudah membumbung tinggi, membuatnya menekan pedal gas semakin dalam, menerobos taman yang terbakar untuk mencapai ruangan tempat Seokjin dikurung.

Dan bagaikan bom atom jatuh ditempat itu.

Ruangan itu sudah hancur, tidak bersisa.

Mansion besar mereka juga sudah terbakar dengan api yang menyala-nyala.

Jungkook tidak dapat bernafas saat ia melihat itu.

Pikiranya diselimuti kelabu.

Cintanya tidak terlihat, malaikat yang mereka kurung diruangan itu sudah tidak ada.

Saat itulah ia sadar.

Seokjin menghilang.

Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. FOLD I

*5 Years Before WINGS*

.

.

.

Namjoon dapat merasakan darah menetes perlahan dari hidungnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan pukulan yang terus menerus menghantam tubuhnya.

Tongkat kayu itu memukul punggung, dada dan kakinya secara terus menerus oleh 3 pria suruhan ayahnya. Bisa kayu-kayu itu patah mereka akan bergantian memukul wajahnya dengan tijuan keras.

Tinjuan menyakitkan itu memukulnya bertubi-tubi tanpa adanya rasa belas kasih. Barang setitik pun. Dan ia tidak boleh melawan sama sekali.

Tapi ia tidak bisa dengan mudahnya meminta agar siksaan yang ia terima untuk berhenti karena ia memang berhak mendapatkan ini.

Kemarin target yang sudah mereka cari selama berbulan-bulan dengan mudahnya terbunuh oleh organisasi lain.

Seharusnya mereka bisa menyiksa pria itu lebih lama karena dengan lancangnya kabur dari OASIS.

Tapi pria pecandu sabu itu lebih dulu mati oleh kompetitor lain yang juga di rugikan karena kasus ini. Tuan Kim marah besar dan merasa bahwa ia terlalu lembut terhadap Namjoon dan antek-anteknya.

Namun pria itu tetap menepati janjinya.

Untuk tidak menyentuh tim Namjoon sedikitpun sehingga Namjoon sendiri yang akan menerima seluruh tanggung jawab bila ada kesalahan terjadi dengan misi mereka.

Pemuda - pemuda yang sungguh tidak berguna, bagaikan kotoran yang terus saja menempel disepatunya. Tapi Tuan Kim tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya selain menerima ke-4 pemuda itu dibawah organisasinya karena itu adalah satu-satunya permohonan Namjoon.

Membentuk dan memiliki timnya sendiri tanpa adanya interfensi dari pihak lain.

Kim Namjoon adalah satu-satunya darah daging yang ia miliki jadi tentu saja ia mengabulkan permohonan itu.

Tuan Kim sudah 3 kali menikah namun dari seluruh istrinya, hanya ibu Namjoon yang bisa mengandung.

Lalu ia membunuh istrinya yang lain dan menjadikan Namjonn penerus tunggal 'Fold'.

'Fold' adalah sebuah kelompok kecil milik keluarga Kim, sebagai divisi assassination OASIS mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengejar buronan-buronan milik OASIS.

Terkadang mereka juga melayani rencana pembunuhan dari oknum-oknum yang memiliki niat pribadi diluar OASIS.

Tuan Kim tidak membutuhkan penerus lainnya karena Kim Namjoon benar-benar seorang penerus yang sempurna. Amat sangat Jenius, dengan kemampuan fisik yang jauh diatas rata - rata. Tetapi pemuda itu memiliki kelemahan dan ia akan melenyapkan kelemahan itu.

Saat pandangan Namjoon sudah benar-benar hampir menggelap, pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara tepukan pelan yang menandakan hukumannya telah usai. Diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tubuh ringkihnya yang ia yakin sudah memiliki lebah di segala sisi.

Ia dapat melihat pantofel coklat kesayangan ayahnya amat dekat dengan wajahnya yang sudah menyentuh lantai. Pria itu berjongkok didekatnya, membuat wajah mencemooh.

"Son, you better rearrange your team, bahkan tugas se sederhana ini mereka tidak dapat menanganinya". Namjoon sangat benci bila pilihannya di pertanyakan. Ia sudah hidup cukup lama untuk bisa membuat keputusannya sendiri, tapi pria tua menjijikan yang harus ia sebut ayah ini selalu saja menganggu segala hal yang ia rencanakan.

Bila tatapan membunuh mungkin Tuan Kim sudah mati sejak dulu, tapi tidak, pria congkak itu malah tertawa bahagia saat melihat tatapan Namjoon.

"Kalian bisa membawanya kembali kekamar" , Ujar Tuan Kim menegakan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Namjoon dapat merasakan tubuh lebamnya diangkat dengan kasar, ia mengerang pelan, menahan rasa sakit.

Dari kejauhan dengan mata yang sudah setengah menutup Namjoon bersumpah akan mendapatkan balas dendamnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi segera memapah tubuh ringkih Namjoon selembut mungkin menuju ranjang sesaat para penjagal itu datang menyeret tubuh Namjoon bagaikan seorang kriminal. Mereka kemudian membaringkan tubuh Namjoon agar pemuda itu bisa beistirahat.

Di sudut ruangan Jungkook dan Jimin menahan emosi mereka dengan tangan yang terkepal erat menahan emosi. Yoongi dapat melihat mata besar Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca, namun tetap saja pemuda itu berusaha menahan luapan perasaanya dengan terus menundukkan kepala tidak berani untuk melihat keadaan Namjoon.

Untuk Namjoon dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarikan es dan obat" , ujar Jimin tiba-tiba yang kemudian dengan cepat pergi dari ruangan itu karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Kook, you know , you can seat beside Namjoon" , Hoseok berujar pelan kepada yang paling muda diantara mereka. Jungkook mengangkat disedikit kepalanya dengan suara yang parau ia berucap " This is all my fault, aku seharusnya lebih cepat melapor-"

"Shh, shh , shh"

"none of this is our fault, not you , not me , not even Namjoon" , Yoongi medekati pria kecil itu perlahan "It's nearly impossible to catch that motherfucker and we all knew that" , Ya mereka tau dengan status seorang buronan yang memang dikejar oleh banyak orang, sangat besar kemungkinan pria bangsat itu lolos dari mereka dan mati terlebih dahulu.

Namun sayangnya pemuda yang bahkan menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya dipelatihan yang keras layaknya budak itu amat sangat bersalah melihat kakak yang paling ia sayangi harus terluka seperti ini.

Demi mereka.

Demi mempertahankan mereka tetap bersama.

Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan karena mereka kuat bersama.

Yoongi mengecup pelan pipi basah Jungkook dan membawa pemuda itu kepundaknya, memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat membiarkan ia menangis, melumpahkan seluruh perasaanya.

"kau temani Namjoonie, aku dan membantu Jimin mencari obat atau bila kami beruntug seorang dokter agar besok Namjoon bisa ikut kejadwal latihan kita yang biasa, sementara Hoseok akan berjaga di depan" , Yoongi berkata sambil mengelus pelan helaian halus rambut hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi.

"aku sepertinya pernah menyelundupkan first aid box di bawah tempat tidur, berharap belum ada yang menemukan benda itu. Tolong bersihkan lukanya dengan obat merah", Lanjut Yoongi yang kembali hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Seteleh Hoseok mengecup pelan dahinya, Yoongi dan Hoseok keluar kamar untuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping tubuh pingsan Namjoon yang masih mengucurkan darah di bagian lengan. Dengan kemeja biru yang tadi pagi ia kenakan dengan amat rapi sekarang sudah terkoyak.

Melihat tetesan darah itu dengan seger Jungkook merobek bagian bawah Hoodienya untuk mengikat luka itu agar darahnya setidaknya tertekan dan berhenti terus keluar.

Ia melakukan itu dengan bibir bawah terus digigit menahan rasa miris dengan segala luka segar yang tertanam di tubuh atletis Namjoon.

Jungkook selalu percaya dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan, ia akan selalu percaya dengan apa yang Namjoon lakukan memiliki arti lebih untuk mereka kedepannya. Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya berada di posisi ini.

Posisi dimana ia bisa makan dengan enak, tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan Hangat serta memakai segala barang yang bahkan harganya terkadang amat sangat dipertanyakan.

Ia amat bersyukur pada siapapun yang mengatur jalan hidupnya, untuk membiarkan Namjoon memilihnya dan memungutnya dari aspal yang dingin dan bau itu.

Melepaskannya dari rasa kelaparan yang berkepanjangan serta tubuhnya yang sudah bagaikan bangkai dengan tidak ada lagi harapan.

Merawatnya, menawarkannya sejuta kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki, mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang hebat lainnya.

Sungguh Jungkook rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan berlatih amat keras dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Namjoon.

Tapi bila Namjoon ahris selalu terluka bila ia harus melakukan itu, dilubuk hatinya ia ingin Namjoon juga membiarkan mereka merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Bukannya menerima beban itu sendirian.

Mereka seharusnya menjadi sebuah tim yang menanggung segalanya bersama bukannya bagaikan anak itik yang harus selalu di lindungi.

Jungkook sudah duduk diruangan itu selama 2 jam sambil terus berfikir. Yoongi dan Jimin belum juga kembali. Pasti suruhan Tuan Kim membuat mereka amat sulit mendapatkan pertolongan untuk Namjoon, tetapi Hoseok setiap 15 menit sekali memeriksanya dan Namjoon memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

Selama jangka waktu itu pula ia berusaha membersihkan luka-luka Namjoon dengan air yang ada di wastafel dan obat merah seadanya. Beruntung Yoongi sempat menyelunduhkan kotak pertolongan pertama itu, karena luka Namjoon lebih parah dari biasanya.

Apa yang dipikirkan si tua Kim itu saat memberikan hukuman hanya karena target mereka mati terlebih dahulu.

Itu membuat Jungkook semakin benci dengan orang tua itu. Kalau bukan karena Namjoon sudah sejak lama Jungkook meracuni pria tua itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin dan Yoongi datang dengan seorang dokter yang berkata ia hanya bisa berada diruangan itu selama 20 menit yang tentu saja disambut anggukan cepat oleh Jungkook dan membiarkan dokter itu menganalisa situasi yang ada.

Dengan cepat wanita muda itu menginstruksikan apa saja yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi lebam yang ada disekejur tubuh Namjoon, sebelum dengan segera wanita itu pergi dengan amat tergesa.

Semalaman penuh mereka bergantian berjaga dan merawat Namjoon, hingga sejam sebelum jadwal latihan mereka yang pertama di mulai Namjoon sudah siuman dengan amat yang mulai perlahan terbuka.

Yoongi mendesah lega, Hoseok tersenyum cerah, sementara Jimin dan Jungkook berharap Tuan Kim membiarkan Namjoon untuk tidak ikut jadwal mereka hari ini.

Karena setiap pagi mereka harus lari keliling mansion sebanyak 20 kali dan mereka tidak yakin Namjoon dapat melakukan itu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Jungkook kira saat terbangun Namjoon akan meringis kesakitan namun hal pertama yang Namjoon lakukan saat membuka matanya adalah merentangkan tangannya meminta pelukan kepada mereka yang tentu saja ke -4 pemuda lainnya turuti.

Menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka yang menjadi satu dalam pelukan besar itu.

Jungkook dapat merasakn beban yang semalaman ada dipundaknya terangkat sedikit. membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan damai.

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit kepalanya membuat yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jungkook.

Dengan wajah amat serius Jungkook berkata

"we will get our revenge and i promise"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi , karena dukungan yang gua dapatkan gua akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk publish lagi, sorry guys gua emng alay bgt :)

Sorry abal at least i tried.

Tbc


	16. FOLD II

*5 Years before WINGS*

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung benar-benar memikirkan ini. Ia hanya bisa memanggil Namjoon dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpanya. Jadi itu yang ia lakukan.

"Hei, Namjoon hyung!" Ia menyapa riang, melihat sekeliling. Ada kesunyian singkat di sisi lain.

"Who's this?"

"Aku, hyung!" Taehyung merasakan tetesan keringat pertama terbentuk di dahinya. "Taehyungie, adikmu," ia mencoba lagi dan, sekali lagi, disambut dengan diam.

Namjoon adalah pria sialan yang aneh.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

Taehyung ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia perlu berpikir jernih dan, saat ini, saat ia berdiri, yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berterus terang dan berdoa Namjoon sebodoh wajahnya yang tampan.

"Itu cerita yang lucu, aku akan memberitahumu segera, hyung. Tapi, aku punya pertanyaan yang sangat cepat: kau kaya, kan, hyung?"

Keheningan kembali. Taehyung sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Seperti, kau punya uang, kan hyung? Masalahnya, aku ... agak ditangkap? Cerita benar-benar lucu, hyung, dan ini fu-" Mata Taehyung bertemu dengan mata penjaga yang menatapnya, jadi ia mengubah pendekatan, "Tuan-tuan yang lucu tidak membiarkan aku memiliki akses ke komputer dengan koneksi internet sehingga aku dapat menyelamatkan diri aku," ia menjelaskan dengan nada berbisik, berharap Namjoon mengikuti.

"Jadi ya, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dan meminjamkan padaku lima ribu dollar atau lebih untuk beberapa jam? Begitu aku kembali online, aku akan membayar kau kembali. Juga, bisakah kau datang menyelamatkan aku?"

Diam.

Astaga, Taehyung akan ditangkap karena mencuri ketika ia membeli roti secara online, seperti itulah keadilan dunia.

"Apakah kau di pusat kota?" Namjoon bertanya dan Taehyung menghela nafas lega.

"Ya."

"Aku akan berada disana."

"Terima kasih hyu-" dan Namjoon menutup telepon. Taehyung melihat ke telepon, lalu ke penjaga dan kemudian kembali ke telepon. "Hyung akan datang untuk menjemputku."

***

Namjoon memasuki kantor polisi sekitar 30 menit kemudian dengan dua pemuda lain yang selalu bersamanya. Mereka, benar-benar aneh. Anak-anak kaya sialan ini. Tapi Taehyung diborgol ke meja, jadi ia tidak memiliki banyak martabat untuk membela diri saat ini. Ia bahkan mencoba melambai ke Namjoon, tapi sekali lagi, tangannya diborgol.

"Oh, tapi itu tidak perlu," komentar Namjoon, dan 3 dari 5 orang di kantor polisi menoleh padanya.

Mereka mengikuti matanya dan mendarat di Taehyung, dan dalam sedetik, para penjaga berdiri.

"Lihat apa yang diseret kucing ke dalam ruangan," panggil kepala ketika ia berjalan menuju tiga pemuda lain dari ruangnya, sementara Taehyung mengikuti semuanya dengan matanya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Halo, Woojin hyung," ia menyapa dengan membungkuk singkat, dan keduanya mengikuti.

"Kau terlihat besar, Namjoon-ah. Anak buahmu juga." Kepala polisi itu mengacak-acak rambut salah satu dari mereka. "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Kim muda di sini?"

Namjoon tersenyum lagi dan menunjuk ke arah Taehyung. "Datang untuk mengumpulkan domba yang nakal."

Ada yang kedua yang menurut Taehyung kepala akan memanggil Namjoon pada omong kosong mana yang ia tarik, tapi ia menetapkan untuk bertanya: "Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes sir, Aku datang untuk menyelamatkannya."  
Kepala mengernyitkan alis pada Namjoon, menganalisisnya dengan tenang. "Ia mencuri."

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang Ia jahat. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pulang, hyung. Biarkan aku mengambil ini dari tanganmu, kan?" Namjoon menekan dan Taehyung hampir terangsang. Sial, ia mencintai seorang pria yang memiliki posisi.

"Apakah Ia milikmu?" Kepala meminta Namjoon untuk terakhir kalinya, dan menatap Taehyung dengan tak percaya.

"Aku milik hyung." Ia mengangkat bahu dan mencibir, membuat pertunjukan. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeringai padanya.

Ia keluar dari kantor polisi dalam 10 menit. Ia harus membayar Namjoon kembali. Ia bukan orang murahan yang tidak menunjukkan rasa terima kasih atas tindakan besar.

"Hei, hyung. Maaf untuk semuanya, semua kekacauan ini, tapi terima kasih telah menolongku keluar. Sungguh. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu ketika kita kembali ke asrama." Taehyung membuat sedikit penghormatan di tengah trotoar.

"Bagaimana kau lebih suka dibayar? Seperti, aku bisa mentransfer uangmu , coin, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit pasar saham jika Kau tertarik dengan itu ..."

"Apa pun yang lebih mudah bagimu, Taehyungie." Nada bicara Namjoon sangat santai dan menyenangkan ketika Ia membuka pintu mobilnya sehingga Taehyung bisa masuk.

"Tidak, serius hyung. Kau yang terbaik, terima kasih sudah datang ke pusat kota dan- apa ini?" Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika Namjoon menutup pintu, duduk di sampingnya, dan salah satu dari pemuda itu memiliki pistol yang menodong padanya. "Tolong, aku ingin kembali ke kantor polisi. Diborgol dan hidup, tolong," katanya.

"Jadi, siapa kau?" Pemuda yang duduk di kursi pengemudi bertanya ketika Ia masuk ke lalu lintas.

"Kim Taehyung, 20, vegetarian, aku belajar pemrograman dan berbagi kamar dengan Namjoon hyung di perguruan tinggi dan dia kakakku," ia mengeluarkan nyali, berdoa, tetapi pistol di sisinya tidak turun. "

Bisakah kau meletakkan senjatamu? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik di bawah tekanan dan ini ... banyak tekanan."

"Lihat, Yoongi! Kau juga seumuran. Bukankah itu luar biasa?" Namjoon merenung di sisinya, dan Taehyung tahu Ia melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk daripada ditangkap.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Yoongi, bocah laki-laki yang memegang pistol, bertanya lagi, matanya tajam dan tidak bergerak. "Aku tidak memberikan tembakan peringatan."

"Dari jarak ini kau dapat menembak Namjoon hyung juga," Taehyung balas, tangan masih naik, dan mata Yoongi menyipit. "Jika mobilmu anti peluru, kau akan membunuh kita semua, jangan bodoh."

Yang ada di kursi depan tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian Taehyung merasakan dada Namjoon menempel di punggungnya, dan Ia jatuh ke pelukan, lengan hyung di sekelilingnya. Sesuatu yang sangat dingin berada tepat di bawah rahangnya.

"Mudah, mudah. Hyung menangkapmu," Namjoon menenangkannya ketika Yoongi akhirnya meletakkan senjatanya. Pisau di tenggorokannya membuatnya diam, hanya saja tidak bisa bernapas. "Sekarang, katakan hyung siapa kau sebenarnya, Taehyung-ah."

Apa yang Namjoon ingin tahu? Bahwa Ia sedang kacau? Bahwa Ia melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk dilalui selama hidupnya? Peretasan itu memberinya identitas baru dan memasukkannya ke perguruan tinggi, sehingga ia bisa memiliki tempat tidur di mana polisi tidak akan menerobos masuk? Bahwa Ia bukan 20, tetapi melakukan apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk tetap hidup? Bahwa Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun berada di bawah tekanan?

"Hyung ... aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya dengan baik di bawah tekanan, aku akan pingsan. Aku akan membayarmu kembali, aku bersumpah." Taehyung merasakan dingin menggigil di punggungnya, pikirannya menjadi agak kabur, dan Ia tidak bisa pingsan sekarang karena jika Ia melakukannya, Ia akan mati. "Aku bisa membayarmu dua kali lipat," bisiknya, tangan turun untuk menyentuh Namjoon dalam permohonan diam-diam sehingga Ia menarik pisau sialan itu.

Bergerak salah, karena Yoongi menarik senjatanya kembali dan Taehyung, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Ya Tuhan, aku peretas sialan!" Ia berkata ketika air mata membasahi wajahnya dan kedua tangannya kembali ke atas. Aneh karena ketika polisi memilikinya, Ia tahu Ia bisa lolos begitu saja. Tapi di dalam mobil ini, pergi Tuhan tahu di mana, Ia tidak. "Aku tidak bisa terlibat dalam perkelahian fisik, jika aku gugup, aku banyak bicara dan aku akan muntah di dalam mobil mewah ini."  
Yoongi melihat Namjoon sebelum menurunkan senjatanya lagi, dan yang lebih tua memindahkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Taehyung. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang ketika Ia berbicara lagi.

"Oke, Taehyung-ah. Hyung akan memberimu kesempatan itu. Tapi sekarang, sebelum kita pergi ke taman, kau memberi tahu hyung siapa kau sebenarnya."

Baiklah, Kim Taehyung memang adiknya, atau adik tirinya.

Pemuda itu merupakan anak dari istri ayahnya yang kedua dengan pria lain, sehingga bisa dibilang relasi darah mereka sangat jauh.

Bahkan hampir tidak ada

Namun dengan Taehyung memiliki nomor ponselnya, berarti Kim Taehyung bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Mereka pernah bertemu sekali, musim panas, seminggu sebelum orang tua mereka menikah. Taehyung kecil selalu melihat Namjoon dengan 2 anak lainnya yang sekarang ia yakini pemuda yang tadi menodongnya dengan pistol dan pemuda lain yang hanya diam terus mengawasinya.

Taehyung sudah tau bila Tuan Kim bukan pria sembarangan, karena pria itu selalu memiliki aura yang mebuat orang-orang menjauhinya, layaknya safety hazard. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu merupakan bagian dari OASIS serta memiliki kelompoknya sendiri.

Taehyung dapat melihat mereka saling berkomunikasi tanpa suara satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam saja itu kemudian menyentuh bahunya.

"mari kita kembali ke asrama,? Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan negara itu. Kau bisa melakukan itu, kan?"

Jadi ya, Taehyung pergi ke kelas, kembali ke asrama, tidak meninggalkan negara itu, dan mencoba untuk tidak ditangkap lagi karena sesuatu yang bodoh, seperti mencoba mencuri sweter sialan karena belanja online tidak dapat mengirimkannya. Ketika Yoongi mengetuk pintunya, hampir dua bulan kemudian, tidak menyingkirkan fakta bahwa dia hampir pingsan setelah ditarik begitu kencang beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Pack your bag. Namjoon menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang."

"Aku dirumah." Tubuh Taehyung masih sedikit gemetar karena ketakutan, tetapi itu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh. Yoongi hampir menghela nafas.

"Ya, tidak lagi."

Tiga jam kemudian, Taehyung duduk di tempat tidur yang berbeda, di ruangan yang berbeda, di mansion sialan yang sama yang dia lihat sekali, sebentar. Dia melihat sekeliling mencoba memahami hal-hal ketika seseorang hampir batuk di luar pintu. Orang yang sakit tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melewati ambang pintu dan mengunci matanya ke mata Taehyung.

"Brengsek, apa kau adik hyung?" ujar Taehyung spontan dan bocah itu hanya menatapnya, bernapas perlahan dan berat. Kemudian dia batuk lagi, dan terlihat sedikit sakit bagi Taehyung.

"Jungkook, jika kau tidak tahan,katakana itu pada hyung dan kembali ke kamarmu." Suara Namjoon dingin tetapi ketika dia mendekat; dia mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu dan menepuk punggungnya. Dan kemudian dia berbisik, "Hyung tahu kau sakit, itu sebabnya kami pulang, kembalilah ke kamarmu, akung."

Taehyung benar-benar merasa seperti sedang mengganggu sesuatu, dan, bahkan jika mengganggu semacam itu, ia tidak ingin ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadi orang. Dia hanya butuh uang untuk membayar tagihannya, dia tidak mencari rahasia orang. Itulah saat mata bocah itu bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ia dapat melihat sudut bibir Namjoon yang terluka, bagian pipinya terlihat sangat memar seperti seseorang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Matanya terlihat sangat merah dengan tubuh yang tidak dapat berdiri tegak. Ia juga dapat melihat setitik darah dari gusi pemuda itu.

Sesuatu sudah terjadi.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang ini di sini?" Suaranya agak terlalu keras untuk seseorang yang terlihat seburuk itu. Namjoon cepat mencubitnya sebagai pembalasan.

"Awasi mulutmu, ayahku ada di rumah," katanya dengan nada mengingatkan, dan ada suara kaki mengenai tanah, disertai dengan suara Yoongi yang memanggil mereka dengan suara rendah.

"Namjoon bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan !" , Yoongi berteriak marah. Menghiraukan Yoongi, Namjoon mendekati Taehyung, "Selamat datang di Fold dan sekarang kau merupakan bagian dari kami, itu Jungkook, lalu Yoongi dan Jimin , yang sudah pernah kau lihat sebelumnya dan Hoseok, yang akungnya masih menjalankan misinya" , Namjoon tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Selamat bergabung!"

Lalu dengan itu hidupnya berubah. Ia mempelajari bahwa Namjoon mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menambahkan Taehyung dalam timnya dengan membiarkan dirinya dihajar oleh anggota Fold yang lain, yang tentu saja membuat Taehyung, kenapa pemuda itu mau melakukan itu.

Taehyung segera memahami itu semua. Dia berjalan-jalan dengan Jimin ketika di kampus sekarang, kembali ke Kim pada hari Jumat. Dia juga dipaksa untuk berlari setiap hari bersama mereka, dan dia menghancurkan pikiran semua orang ketika dia memenangkan setiap pertandingan catur di kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana kau belajar kode?" Yoongi bertanya, ketiga pecundang melihat papan di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu? Aku hanya membacanya dan itu masuk akal. Jadi aku melakukannya lebih dan lebih, dan membeli sendiri barang-barang," Taehyung menjelaskan dan Hoseok bertepuk tangan berkali-kali, tertawa.

"Ajari dia blackjack! Mari kita cari uang yang jujur, tapi tidak jujur "

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Selama sebulan penuh, mereka pergi ke setiap pertemuan dan pesta kampus, membersihkan meja demi meja dalam permainan kartu yang berbeda, tetapi Yoongi ingin naik. Jadi mereka berjalan ke sebuah restoran di dekat pasar tradisional pada Jumat malam.

"Kurasa Jungkook tidak seharusnya ," komentar Taehyung sambil meraup beberapa es krim yang disajikan Jungkook ketika mereka masuk melalui dapur.

"Kau juga tidak, _bocah_." Namjoon menyeringai dan Yoongi mendengus. Taehyung memberikan mereka ID-nya dan mengatakan ia sangat 21. Jungkook mengeluarkan satu, wajahnya penuh dengan es krim stroberi dan mata yang besar, tetapi identifikasi mengatakan ia juga 21. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan Jungkook kembali ke es krimnya dalam diam.

"Hyung pindah," Jimin menginformasikan, dan mereka semua memperbaiki baju mereka. Jungkook memiliki kesopanan untuk meletakkan mangkuk es krim dan membersihkan wajahnya. Sangat 21.

"Ayo bergerak."

Mereka berjalan lebih dekat dan gerakan Yoongi sudah hampir setara dengan permainan Taehyung. Mereka melatihnya. Kalah tiga, menang satu. Kalah satu, menang dua. Jangan biarkan mereka melihat. Ini bekerja dengan baik untuk sementara waktu, kemudian seorang gadis melayani mereka dengan segelas minuman, tetapi Yoongi dan Namjoon menarik kacamatanya sebelum Taehyung bahkan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Jungkook bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang Namjoon.  
"Apakah kau tidak ingin minum, pewaris muda?" Seorang lelaki tua menawarkan lagi, mencoba menyajikan gelas itu, dan Yoongi, sekali lagi, menolaknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hanya datang untuk bermain sedikit," jawab Yoongi sementara pria lain mengocok kartunya. Taehyung melihat ke geladak, dan kemudian mendengar bunyi klik. Dia berbalik, dan ada pistol yang menunjuk padanya.

Namjoon berkata sebelumnya, 'jika ada senjata yang menunjuk pada Kau, jangan angkat tangan; Kau bukan pengamat lagi, jika mereka ingin menembak Kau, mereka akan,' jadi dia hanya menghadapi pria itu.

Dia merasakan tangan Namjoon melingkari lengannya dan kaki Yoongi menyentuh punggungnya. Taehyung melirik ke belakang, dan Namjoon menjaga aura tenang yang sama, tetapi Jungkook memiliki dua senjata ditarik, satu di setiap sisi Namjoon. Taehyung belum pernah melihat mereka menembakkan pistol.

"Kenapa kau membidik salah satu anakku, Chanhae?"  
"Karena kau curang," jawab pria itu, wajahnya merah.

"Taehyung, bisakah kau membuka bajumu sehingga Chanhae dapat melihat bahwa kau tidak curang, tolong?" Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung. Jadi Taehyung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Dia melihat ke bawah untuk membuka tombol pertama, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras. Diikuti oleh empat tembakan lainnya. Tidak lebih dari 3 detik, pikirnya.

Dia mendongak dan ada gadis-gadis berlarian, tangan di telinga mereka, dan para lelaki menatap mereka, melangkah mundur. Chanhae tidak di meja di mana dia sebelumnya, tetapi di lantai. Dia melihat ke belakang pada waktunya untuk melihat ekspresi shock murni pada wajah Jungkook ketika Namjoon berdiri, senjatanya sendiri di kedua tangannya, dan berjalan di sekitar meja. Dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, para pria di ruangan itu mundur satu langkah.

Dia duduk di tepi meja, meletakkan salah satu senjatanya ke samping dan meletakkan dagunya di tangannya yang bebas, memkaung Chanhae di lantai. Pria itu bergerak, dan Namjoon mengambil pistolnya lagi.

"Bernafas keluar-masuk," perintahnya, tersenyum, dan lelaki itu mendesis. Salah satu anak buahnya bergerak dan Namjoon nyaris tidak menatapnya. "Yoongi."

Dua tembakan.

Namjoon menempelkan pipinya ke telapak tangannya lagi dan mengembuskan udara seolah bosan. "Kenapa kau menodongkan pistol ke salah satu temanku, Chanhae?"

Dia tidak menjawab pada awalnya, hanya menatap Namjoon.

"Kau bukan ayahmu, Namjoon," akhirnya dia berkata, dan Taehyung melihat saat sesuatu berubah di dalam jiwa Namjoon. Sesuatu yang jelek, berbisa, dan, yang paling penting, berbahaya. Dia berdiri dan menginjak pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, Chanhae, siapa aku?" Namjoon berbicara pelan, hampir berbisik, dan Taehyung menangkap Jungkook di sudut matanya, hampir meraih untuk menghentikan Namjoon. Tapi sudah terlambat, karena Namjoon meremas pelatuk dan mencipratkan darah ke mana-mana.

Perjalanan pulang diiringi dengan keheningan. Malam itu, Taehyung pertama kali merasakan dunia mafia. Ia hampir tidak berhasil melihat hari lain. Ia dikalahkan dalam satu inci dari hidupnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh di dalam kamarnya.

Ia tetap di lantai, takut bergerak, jangan sampai merusak sesuatu yang lain. Jadi ketika pintu terbuka, Ia yakin hidupnya akan segera berakhir, tetapi, sebaliknya, Jungkook berlutut di sisinya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bergerak?" Ia berbisik dan menangkup wajah Taehyung. Ia sangat berhati-hati dan berhati-hati sehingga membuat Taehyung menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Rasanya sakit, kan? Aku tahu." Jungkook terdengar seperti Namjoon dan, untuk sesaat, pikiran Taehyung yakin bahwa Namjoon ada di sana. "Aku akan membantumu, oke? Coba saja jangan muntah, oke?"

Jungkook menarik Taehyung padanya perlahan, dan berdiri, menyeret Taehyung.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan, dekat pintu, Hoseok keluar dan mendukung sisi lain Taehyung. "Maaf, Taehyung-ah. Hyung akan membuatnya lebih baik, tetap bernapas," bisiknya, menjatuhkan ciuman di atas kepalanya, dan Taehyung semakin panik namun melihat bahwa hampir setengah dari lengan Hoseok dilumuri warna merah.

Di dalam ruangan, Namjoon pincang, "Jimin-ah," panggil Namjoon , dan mata Taehyung tertuju pada Namjoon yang duduk di lantai dengan punggung menempel di sisi tempat tidurnya, mulutnya berlumuran darah, mata hitam, dan bahkan lebih banyak kerusakan. Itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah. "Jimin-ah" tolong periksa apakah aku masih memiliki semua gigiku."

Jungkook dan Hoseok meletakkan Taehyung di lantai, dan Jimin duduk di samping Namjoon, dengan hati-hati memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung, tapi itu akan terasa sakit seperti bajingan." Jimin menggosok salah satu jarinya di kemejanya untuk menghapusnya, dan menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol di atasnya.

"Hati-hati," Hoseok memperingatkan, dan Jungkook mengangguk sebelum memasukkan jari ke dalam mulut Namjoon dan menjalankannya di sepanjang gusi yang lain, memeriksa apakah ada gigi yang longgar. Namjoon menang, dan Jungkook menarik tangannya sedikit.

"Gigimu semua di sini, hyung. Gusimu kacau, mungkin memar," ia memberi tahu, dan Namjoon meludahi mangkuk di sampingnya sebelum bersenandung.

"Ayo berendam," kata Namjoon, dan Hoseok berjalan mendekati Taehyung, membuka bajunya.

"Hyung akan melepas bajumu dan kita akan berendam sebentar, oke Taehyungie?"

"Bagaimana kau tidak mati?" Taehyung berbisik, dan Namjoon memberinya senyum sedih.

"Kami sama sakitnya denganmu, kami hanya ... terbiasa dengan itu," ia menjelaskan dan membantu Taehyung. Mereka berjalan kearah dalam kamar mandi, dan ada bak air raksasa setengah penuh air.

"Apakah kau keberatan melepas celanamu?" Namjoon bertanya dan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, itu lebih baik. Airnya akan membantu tubuhmu menyembuhkan, itu tidak aneh, kami melakukannya untuk menenangkan rasa sakit."

Jungkook menarik Yoongi ke dalam kamar mandi dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada yang tertua, yang sekarang tampaknya memiliki sesuatu di dalam mulutnya; terlihat seperti kapas.

Mereka membantu Namjoon pada awalnya, tubuhnya penuh memar, terutama dekat dengan tulang rusuknya. Ia menutup mata dan desisnya ketika air menyentuh pinggulnya.

"Tarik Taehyung ke dalam, Ia terluka," Ia menggumamkan bola kapas ke gusinya, dan Jimin membantunya masuk. Airnya berwarna hijau, berbau seperti lidah buaya dan obat-obatan. Namun, sakitnya sama seperti menuangkan garam pada luka terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan mereka semua menemukan tempat duduk di dalam bak mandi, kaki yang kusut berusaha untuk tidak saling menekan dan menyebabkan rasa sakit lagi secara tidak sengaja. Namjoon kemudian menatap Taehyung.

"Mereka akan menembakmu," katanya, dan getaran dingin mengalir di tulang punggungnya. "Namun, hanya di atas mayatku. Kau milik hyung, kan?"

Pada saat itulah, Taehyung tahu. Ya, Ia akan selalu menjadi milik Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis ini last chapter ttg fold , untuk chapter selanjutnya ada yang perlu gua jelasin lebih rinci ? Sebelum gua mau lanjut jalan cerita yang sebelumnya ?

Btw Thanks semua :)

Sorry makin ngawur semua ini :)


	17. Impromptu Insert

_*1 month before Namjoon leave for South America* _

Sial, tubuh Seokjin rasanya sangat remuk sekarang, setelah semalaman penuh bercinta secara bergiliran dengan seluruh pangerannya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menggulung diri bagaikan ulat diatas kasur mereka .

Membiarkan otot-ototnya beristirahat setelah semalaman digilir dengan sangat nikmatnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak akan pernah menyukai sensasi yang harus ia rasakan setelah bercinta.

Entah kemana ke -6 pemuda yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan keadaanya.

Setelah semalam ia dimandikan dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia tidak lagi mengingat apapun yang terjadi.

Hanya ada sepotong memori yang ia ingat.

Seokjin merintih, mencengkeram leher Jimin, bibir mereka saling bergesekan, tetapi mata Seokjin yang berlinang cukup deras menjadi fokus perhatian Jimin, kemudan pemuda itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssst, sayang, kau baik-baik saja. You're taking daddy so good, aren't you? "Suara Jimin menetes padanya layaknya madu yang panas, hangat dan lengket, dan Seokjin merasa amat tersiksa, meskipun ia tidak yakin mengapa atau untuk apa.

Namjoon bersenandung, membumbui ciuman di kaki Seokjin, saat ia menunggu Seokjin untuk menyesuaikan dengan ukuran penisnya. Tubuh kecokelatan Jimin terlihat sangat kontras terhadap paha Seokjin yang membuat Seokjin tampak sangat kecil, dengan banyaknya Seokjin harus melebarkan kakinya untuk mengakomodasi Namjoon di dalam dirinya.

" He's such a good boy," kata Jungkook, sambil terengah-engah, "Mengambil semua penis daddy-nya dengan baik." Luapan kenikmatan pasca-orgasme Jungkook masih belum surut, warna merah timbul di wajah, leher, dan tulang selangka pemuda itu, mengingatkan Seokjin bagaimana Jungkook telah menekannya ke kasur dengan amat keras kurang dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

Seokjin merintih.

Ia ingin lebih.

Tapi Namjoon terus saja menggodannya.

Namjoon menyeringai, menepuk paha Seokjin, meyakinkan, sebelumnya, dengan sedikit peringatan, menarik dirinya setengah jalan dan menusuk kembali ke dalam.

Sakit. Rasanya begitu enak. Seokjin merasa hangat, ringan, kecil, dan dimanjakan.

Rasa senangan muncul di perutnya kemudian turun kekemaluannya dan ia bisa merasakan penisnya kembali berdiri tegak, meskipun ia sudah keluar tiga kali malam ini. Sakit, tapi sakit yang enak sekali, dan Seokjin berjuang untuk tetap membuka matanya.

"Tolong," ia memohon, tapi ia tidak yakin untuk apa, "Tolong, tolong, tolong."

"Tolong apa, sayang," tanya Namjoon, geli, ketika ia mulai memperlambatkan gerakkannya.

"Tidak, tolong jangan berhenti," Seokjin memohon, dengan lemah mendorong pinggulnya untuk mempertemukan penis Namjoon dengan lubangnya yang terasa amat _gatal_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, puas mendengar jawabannya, mempercepat gerakkanya lagi, dorongan kuat yang akan mendorong Seokjin naik ke kasur, jika bukan karena Hoseok memegang tubuhnya ke kasur.

Setiap dorongan membuat penis Seokjin berkedut dalam kombinasi rasa sakit dan kesenangan.

Jimin mencium air mata Seokjin, ada binar di matanya ketika ia menjilat bibirnya, membisikkan betapa indahnya Seokjin terlihat seperti ini, mata terbuka lebar dan ingin mengambil semua yang diberikan Bangtan padanya.

"Kau sangat kecil, sayang," Jimin mendengkur, "Kira-kira bila aku menekan perutmu, apakah aku bisa merasakan penis Namjoon bergerak di dalam mu. Aku yakin aku bisa, kau mau lihat? "

Seseorang mengisap tanda yang menyakitkan ke dada Seokjin, mengkhawatirkan kulit di antara gigi mereka yang Seokjin tahu akan menjadi biru gelap, memberikan tanda keposesifan yang akan timbul keesokan paginya.

Kombinasi kata-kata Jimin dan rasa sakit dari kiss-mark sudah cukup untuk mendorong Seokjin ke tepi lagi.

Visinya menjadi pucat saat ia datang, kenikmatan melelehkan tulang punggungnya dan menusuk ujung jarinya.

Ia merasakannya, terlalu peka, dan ia bisa merasakan segalanya saat Namjoon terus menusuk ke dalam Seokjin, cengkeramannya di paha dan pinggang Seokjin kuat dan tak henti-hentinya, bahkan saat Seokjin menggeliat di bawahnya.

Seokjin terengah-engah, meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring di sana sepanjang malam, Jimin melakukan semua pekerjaan kasar.

Seokjin kelelahan, letih, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan setitik keinginan dalam dirinya sendiri memberikan tanda berhenti.

Rasanya begitu enak. Rasanya terlalu enak. Seokjin terikat pada mereka semua, sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan kesenangan di benaknya, dan rasanya mereka seperti miliknya sendiri.  
Ia ada di surga.

"keluarlah dengan cepat," ujar Yoongi, suaranya kabur dari kejauhan dalam keadaan Seokjin yang bingung, "Jimin masih harus menidurinya, dan napasnya agak terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin ia pingsan. "

Jimin tersenyum, kembali ke jangkauan Seokjin lagi. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan lapar dalam sentuhan Jimin, saat ia menangkup pipi Seokjin. Cengkeramannya terasa kuat dan dominan, saat ia membuat Seokjin menghadap padanya.

" You think you can take another cock, baby?", Jimin membungkuk, membelai ibu jarinya ke pipi Seokjin untuk menyeka air mata, "Kita bisa berhenti setelah ini, jika kau mau?"

Dengan panik Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya namun gerakanya disela oleh suara erangan keras yang ia hasilkan ketika Namjoon berulang kali mengenai prostatnya yang dilecehkan. Pikiran untuk berhenti sangat terdengar amat menjijikkan.

Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Mereka menidurinya dengan sangat baik, Seokjin tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mustahil bercinta dengan ke 6 enam pemuda itu akan se-_enak_ ini.

Seokjin tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Perut, penis, dan pantatnya terasa seperti terbuat dari rasa nikmat yang tidak ada habsinya, tidak ada alasan lain selain merasakan percikan kesenangan dan rasa sakit yang gila dan memuaskan.

"Tidak?" Jimin bertanya, menyeringai, "Seokjinie ingin mengambil penis daddy? Kau sudah memiliki lima, sayang, jangan serakah. "

"N-noo," rengek Seokjin, terengah-engah ketika dorongan Namjoon melambat, Namjoon bersenandung, puas, saat ia keluar di dalam pantat Seokjin. Pria yang lebih kecil merasa dirinya menjadi hangat dan bahagia, ketika Namjoon membumbui ciuman dan pujian di paha Seokjin.

"Tolong, daddy? Kumohon? "Seokjin merengek, tidak yakin apakah ia bahkan melihat ke arah yang benar," Wan, want your cock "

Seseorang menggerakanya, mengangkatnya. Seokjin bisa merasakan sperma Namjoon menetes keluar dari pantatnya, ia terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya untuk protes jadi ia merengek, membiarkan pangeran-pangerannya tahu betapa ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ssst, Kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak, sayang, jangan khawatir," sebuah suara terdengar, geli.

Dan dengan gusar, Seokjin mendapati dirinya mengangkangi pinggang Jimin, penis keras Pemuda itu di bawahnya. Tangan Seokjin terentang di dada Jimin yang berotot dan Seokjin cukup yakin ia meneteskan air liur.

"Kau ingin penis daddy, kan?" Jimin bertanya, merendahkan, menyeringai ketika Seokjin mengangguk.

"Berusahalah untuk itu, Seokjinie."

Pemuda-pemuda sialan.

Setelah semalaman penuh melayani mereka, ini yang ia dapat kan.

NO MORNING KISS ?

Baiklah ini sudah bukan pagi karena matahari sudah melewati kepala, jadi mungkin wake-up kiss ?

Seokjin ingin berdemo setelah ini.

Ia pantas diberikan penghargaan untuk jasa yang sudah memuaskan mereka. Menyebalkan.

Apalagi bila mereka malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hari ini, Seokjin akan benar-benar melakukan protes.

Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya mereka ber-7.

Bibir Seokjin mulai mengerucut kesal, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung masuk kekamar mereka denagn wajah yang terlihat berseri serta tubuh yang sudah bersih dengan pakaiannya yang memang selalu formal.

"Sudah bangun baby", Seokjin yang masih kesal karena tidak mendapatkan ciuman awal bangun yang ia pantas dapatkan, membuang wajahnya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal.

"Hey, apa salah ku ?" , mata Seokjin melebar tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kau bertanya salah mu ? setelah meninggalkanku sendirian di kasur besar ini ? Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" , Taehyung tersenyum geli, medekati tempat tidur mereka yang membuat Seokjin menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut.

"Maafkan kami okay ? Namjoon membuat kami harus membereskan banyak hal karena jadwal dadakan yang ia buat hari ini", ujar Taehyung sembari mengelus rambut Seokjin yang tidak tertutup sempurna oleh selimut.

Seokjin yang mendegar itu hanya terdiam karena masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya, semakin jengkel karena tebakannya benar, keenam pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari Taehyung mengakat tubuh telanjangnya lengkap dengan selimut yang masih membungkus dirinya, yang membuat Seokjin menjerit pelan, sedikit terkejut. Taehyung amat gemar mengangkat tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah benda.

Kemudian pemuda itu menurunkannya di kamar mandi, menarik selimut yang membungkusnya sebelum kembali mengakatnya menuju jacuzzi yang sudah pemuda itu siapkan, lengkap dengan bathbom aroma buah yang menguar diseluruh ruangan.

Seokjin dapat merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang menjadi amat rileks berkat air hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia membiarkan Taehyung memandikannya, menggosok tubuhnya dan membersihkan rambutnya dengan tangan terampil yang pemuda itu miliki. Memijat pelan kepala, leher, hingga punggungnya.

Ah, Seokjin selalu suka after-care yang ia dapatkan setelah sex, apalagi yang diberikan Taehyung dan Yoongi, dua orang itu yang terbaik dalam memanjakan dirinya.

"Kami bangun lebih pagi karena Namjoon ingin kami membersihkan jadwal untuk seminggu kedepan, jadi ada sedikit kekacauan untuk itu", ujar Taehyung, tangan tetap dengan konsisten memjiat tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, memberikan tanda kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Jadi seminggu ini kita akan pergi ke bahama, kesalah satu pulau yang kami miliki, Namjoon bilang kita kurang memiliki quality time bersama", Seokjin yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya, sekarang terbuka lebar sangat bersemangat.

"Really?" , Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi Seokjin.

"Ia sayangku"

"Yeay!", seru Seokjin bersemangat membuat Taehyung meragukan usia Seokjin yang lebih tua dari mereka semua, bila tingkah Seokjin masih terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Kapan kita pergi Taetae ?"

"Lusa paling lambat, bila Jungkook dan Hoseok berhasil mengundur jadwal mereka, tapi mereka tetap mengusahakan agar kita bisa pergi malam ini"

Tak berapa lama suara ketukan terdengar dari luar.

'Dok, Dok'

"Taehyung kita jadi pergi malam ini, jadi selesaikan mandi kalian, kita bersiap", Suara Hoseok, membuat mata Seokjin berbinar semakin intens dengan senyuman bahagia tidak meninggalkan wajah pemuda itu.

"I LOVE YOU HOSEOK-IE !", Teriak Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi yang dibalas Hoseok dengan tawa pelan.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ye

Fold III nya nnt dl y bcs i hv no inspiration :(

Jadi kyknya chap depat masih hal-hal gaje

I miss Seokjin in this story :(

C U :)


	18. Love Lies

_*1 month before Namjoon leave for South America* _

Seokjin sadar kalau jauh sebelum dirinya bergabung dengan ke-enam pemuda itu, mereka sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan satu sama lain. Terlebih mereka sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidup mereka bersama-sama, mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk Taehyung yang memang baru bergabung dengan Bangtan di masa remajanya.

Tetapi tetap saja sangat jauh bila dibandingkan keeratan hubungan mereka dengan dirinya namun bukan berarti mereka tidak terikat dengan dirinya begitu erat.

Dan ini sedikit menganggu Seokjin.

Karena mereka semua terlihat terlalu mengikatkan diri mereka dengan Seokjin dan kurang memfokuskan hubungan mereka dengan satu sama lain.

Terutama Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, tiga orang dengan tempramen yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi digrup mereka.

Ini cukup membuat Seokjin khawatir.

Semua ini berawal dari liburan mereka ke Bahama.

Seokjin sudah merasakan tensi yang meningkat diantara Leader dan Analytic mereka semenjak berangkat ke bandara. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin membicarakannya, melainkan mereka berusaha membuat Seokjin tidak sadar dengan aura yang kurang mengenakan itu. Seokjin bukan orang yang bodoh, namun bila yang lain berusaha sangat keras agar membuat ia nyaman, maka ia akan melakukannya, berpura-pura tidak merasakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Setelah hampir 17 jam penerbangan dengan 2 kali transit, tentunya membuat Seokjin sangat lelah. Meskipun selama perjalanan yang ia lakukan hanyalah tidur dan makan tetap saja tubuhnya lelah, belum lagi perbedaan waktu yang amat drastis membuatnya jetlag.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang beberapa kali mengajaknya bergabung dengan _high mile club_ , namun mereka berdua tetap memiliki stamina lebih untuk berselancar di detik pertama mereka sampai di pulau itu, bila tidak ingat ia kemarin malam di gunakan secara bergiliran mungkin Seokjin tertarik , (untuk _high mile club_ tentunya, bukan surfing)

Jadi, ia , Jimin dan Hoseok , menghabiskan waktu di cottage menikmati matahari serta pemandangan indah yang ditawarkan pulau itu, sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi pergi untuk mengangkat panggilan mereka yang terlihat sangat penting itu.

Cottage itu sangat besar dengan cukup menjorok ke pantai dengan banyak pavilion, lengkap dengan kolam renang besar yang sangat dekat dengan laut, Seokjin sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya berenang di kolam renang kemudian berlari kepantai untuk menceburkan dirinya kelaut.

Tapi yang sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan hanya satu, tidur.

Karena sangat lelah.

Saat ia sedang asyik menggulung diri dibalik selimut , ada sepasang tangan yang perlahan-lahan memasuki kaus yang ia kenakan, meremas pinggangnya cukup keras namun sangat enak karena ia bagaikan di pijat, membuat Seokjin mendesah pelan.

"Shit baby, jangan mendesah , aku hanya ingin memijat", ujar orang yang menggerayangi tubuh Seokjin, Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "salahmu sendiri yang memijat dengan gerakan erotis begitu", bisik Seokjin, yang sekarang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

Seokjin yang memang hanya menggunakan kaus dan sweatpants, tanpa make up terlihat amat sempurna untuk diterjang, Hoseok harus menahan segala godaan yang menerjangnya menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan segala pikiran kotornya dan kembali ke misi utamanya untuk memijat Seokjin.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil lotion yang ia bawa di koper. "Take off your clothes baby", perintah Hoseok.

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya pelan, "Kinky aren't we ?" , Seokjin mengangkat pantatnya tinggi, menyombongkannya, menggoda Hoseok yang sekarang matanya menyepit tajam, tanda kalau ia mengingatkan Seokjin kalau ia memiliki batasan.

"Shut up you big baby, biarkan aku memijatmu, sebelum kau merengek semalam penuh karena badan yang sakit" , Seokjin yang masih sadar dengan garisnya, kemudan dengan cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalaman.

Membiarkan Hoseok membalikan tubuhnya untuk di pijat. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur dengan nyenyak berkat tangan-tangan terampil Hoseok.

Ia sangat suka keadaan seperti ini, berada disebuah pulau hanya mereka ber-7, menikmati hari dengan berlibur dan bersantai, melihat kekasihnya yang lain bebas dari tekanan yang datang dari tuntuntan perkerjaan mereka.

Tapi ia kemudian teringat bahwa Namjoon dan Yoongi belum kembali ke cottage, saat ia terbangun matahari sudah hampir terbenam dengan rona orange yang menyelimuti, jadi dengan segera Seokjin mengambil robe yang mengantung sebelum keluar menuju ruang keluarga yang ada di cottage.

Ia dapat melihat Hoseok dan Jimin yang asik bermain video game di karpet tebal sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung bersantai disofa sambil memakan camilan, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yoongi dna Namjoon.

Ia berjalan mendekati mereka kemudan menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Jungkook dan mengambil chips yang hendak pemuda itu makan. Jungkook yang biasanya akan sangat kesal bila ada yang mengganggu camilannya, kali ini hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan princess mereka melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Kook-ie, kemana Namjoon-ie dan Yoongi-chi ?" , Seokjin bertanya setelah beberapa menit keheningan diantara mereka. Seokjin mendongkakan kepalanya mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum pada malaikat imut yang ada dipangkuannya ini, bagaimanapun posisinya, pemuda itu tetaplah yang terindah.

"Mereka seharusnya sudah kembali sejak tadi, tapi tadi Namjoon hanya mengambil laptopnya sebelum pergi-"

Tiba-tiba suara bantingan pintu terdengar dari cottage mereka memotong kalimat Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook segera dalam posisi siaga mereka dengan Jimin dan Hoseok mengambil senapan yang tersimpan dibawah karpet mereka. Mereka tidak sempat bereaksi saat bantingan kedua terdengar lagi, jadi dengan cepat mereka mengerubungi Seokjin, memberikan posisi pertahanan.

Namun kepanikan mereka terkikis saat mereka mendengar umpatan Yoongi. Serta menampilkan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang amat berantakan.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING AGREED WITH HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I'MTHE LEADER, OKAY. IT'S UP TO ME TO MAKE THESE DAMN DECISIONS. EVEN IF THEY ARESTUPID."

Kedua pemuda itu tidak sadar dengan sekeliling mereka, amat fokus dengan pertengkaran itu.

Jungkook yang sadar akan keadaan yang ada kemudian berfikir cepat, pemuda itu dengan segera menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin "Jin, pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum ku perintahkan", Seokjin menjadi sangat kesal karena bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka masih saja meragukan dirinya.

"Biarkan aku disini Jungkook, aku berhak tau" , desis Seokjin pelan. Belum sempat Jungkook membantah Taehyung memegang lengan pemuda itu "Jungkook, let him stay, he needs to know" , Seokjin dapat melihat konflik di mata Jungkook, namun akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan membiarkan Seokjin tinggal.

"OH,BECAUSE YOU'RE _LEADER_? SO? BANGTAN IS A TEAM. WEALWAYS MAKE THESE DECISIONS TOGETHER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND FUCKING ACTDIFFERENT NOW?!"

"BECAUSEI'M GOING TO BE THE ONE WORKING THE MOST EITHER WAY! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI HAH?! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG SELALU HARUS MENANGGU SEGALANYA SELAMA INI ? AKU ! YOU SHOULD BOW IN MY FUCKING FEET FOR ALL THE TIME I FUCKING SAVE YOU !"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu terdiam mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah Namjoon katakan, dari matanya Yoongi terlihat amat terluka. Namjoon berjanji untuk tindak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalunya yang memang amat memalukan.

Yang lain ikut terkejut, namun yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah tamparan keras yang dilancarkan Yoongi di pipi Namjoon, suaranya menggema, Seokjin dapat melihat sudut bibir Namjoon yang terluka.

"YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT ORDER US TO FUCKING BOW TO YOU, KIM NAMJOON. BUT FINE, DO WHATEVER AS YOU WISH, _LEADER_. GO AND PRETEND THAT EVERYONE WILL NOT FEEL BETRAYED BY YOUR STUPID ACTION, MAKING THEM FULL OF BULLSHIT YOU CALLED EXCUSES" , Yoongi mencerca sebelum lanjut keluar dari cottage itu dengan membanting pintu.

"YOU'LL SEE WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ONE DAY AND THANK ME INSTEAD. BUT IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NOW, YOU CAN JUST GO ROT IN HELL."

Namjoon berdiri di ruang tamu sebentar, rasa sakit karena tamparan pipinya masih ada di sana tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanya rasa marah, jadi pemuda itu langsung keluar dari cottage untuk pergi pavilion lain untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"so, what the hell was that about ?", Seokjin bertanya, keempat pemuda lainnya saling melemparkan tatapa sebelum akhirnya Jimin angkat bicara, "Namjoon sepertinya setuju untuk membantu keluarga Min dan akan pergi selama tiga minggu untuk ekspedisi itu"

"Tapi bukannya hal yang biasa untuk Namjoon pergi dan membantu organisasi lainnya ?"

"Ya, kau benar, tapi bukan yang ini, karena dengan membantu keluarga Min sama saja membuka lama" , Seokjin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, siapa itu keluarga Min ?

Hoseok melempar senapannya kelantai dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa.

"ini bukan bagian kami untuk bercerita, tapi kau memang berhak untuk tau-", Seokjin duduk mendekat kearah Hoseok. "- Singkat cerita keluarga min adalah mantan keluarga Yoongi yang mengusirnya dulu, lalu Keluarga min juga pernah menyangkutkan diri di sebuah perserikatan yang sama dengan menaungi keluargaku, keluarga Jimin dan keluarga Namjoon"

"Dan Namjoon tetap setuju dengan hal itu ?"

"kami belum tau yang pasti kenapa, tapi bila ia melakukan itu sama saja dengan upaya bunuh diri" , jawab Taehyung, Jungkook terlihat menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku belum siap bila harus menghadapi perserikatan bodoh itu", gumam Jungkook pelan, sangat pelan hingga Seokjin yang ada di dekat pemuda itu pun hanya mendegarnya bagai bisikan kecil.

Jimin terlihat berfikir sebelum menggeleng pelan, mengambil senapan yang dilempar Hoseok kemudian kembali menaruh senjata mereka di kompartemen tersembunyi dibawah karpet. Jungkook lalu mengangkat tubuh Seokjin untuk dibawanya kekamar, tapi Seokjin tidak bisa tidur semalaman penuh, karena tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan diri dengan perbedaan waktu, selain itu pikirannya terlalu berisik untuk membiarkannya tidur.

Sudah terhitung 2 hari semenjak mereka sampai di Bahama dan masih ada 5 hari lagi sebelum kembali ke Seoul, melanjutkan rutinitas mereka, tapi yang terjadi adalah perang dingin antara Namjoon dan Yoongi membuat anggota yang lain merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan yang ada.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tidak akan mau berada di satu ruangan yang sama, kalaupun mereka dipaksa bersama, maka mereka akan saling melontarkan sindiran pedas serta tatapan tajam yang membuat Seokjin amat terganggu, karena biasanya Namjoon dan Yoongi cukup dengan satu sama lain.

Tapi sekarang mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain lebih dari 3 detik.

Ini juga berakibat mereka tidak ingin didekati, bahkan oleh Seokjin karena kedua pemuda itu mengusir Seokjin tiap kali ia mendekat dan itu cukup membuat Seokjin sakit hati. Namun selebihnya, Seokjin hanya takut adanya pertumpahan darah, ia menyayangi mereka semua dan tidak ingin salah satu diantara mereka terluka karna perseteruan ini.

Hingga dengan sedikit paksaan yang lain membuat mereka berkumpul di malam ke 3 mereka disini, sesuai rencana awal akan ada barbecue pada malam ke-3 dimana mereka, menikmati langit malam dengan udara sejuk yang berhembus, apapun yang terjadi mereka harus berkumpul.

Dengan posisi duduk yang dibuat setengah lingkaran, Namjoon dan Yoongi duduk di paling ujung sehingga meberikan jarak yang amat jauh.

Mereka berbincang santai dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang tidak mengataka satu patah katapun, beberapa botol bir dan sangat banyak potongan daging berlalu dan malam yang semakin pekat, Seokjin menutup matanya pelan menikmati hembusan angin.

"What a perfect night", Jimin yang duduk disamping kanan Seokjin tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Yeah, aku selalu cinta liburan seperti ini, tidak dibebani dengan pekerjaan", sebelum ada keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Malam ini akan semakin sempurna bila tidak seseorang yang kembali menjalin hubungan dengan musuh kita" , ucap Yoongi dari ujung, dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hyung..", Jungkook dengan suara memelas agar tidak ada lagi pertikaian. Namun terlambat karena Namjoon dengan mata sinis menatap Yoongi dari ujung.

"If you were leader, you would know why I have to agree to help this time. You don't understand.", Namjoon memjawab balik dengan tegas. Yoongi mengendus keras.

"If I was leader , aku tidak akan membuat tim ini masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya ! Stop playing this bullshit Namjoon!", Yoongi mulai menaikan oktaf suaranya.

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERADA DI POSISI KU YOONGI !"

"AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG BERADA BERSAMA MU SEJAK AWAL KIM NAMJOON! I ALWAYS UNDERSTAND YOU ! DAN KAU! Kau tau betapa bencinya aku dengan keluarga Min !"

"KALAU KAU MEMANG MENGERTI SO RESPECT MY DECISION !"

Yoongi berdiri dengan amarah, membuat kursinya sedikit terlempar dengan amarah.

"We start this fucking shit as a TEAM ! Aku akan menghormati keputusanmu bila kau membicarakan hal ini dengan TIM mu, bukan mengambil keputusanmu sendiri !"

"Apakah kita masih pantas untuk disebut tim bila kau tidak percaya dengan ku" , dengan itu kemarahan Yoongi benar-benar memuncak, secepat kedipan mata pemuda itu sudah didepan Namjoon, menarik kerahnya, dan memukul pemuda itu sangat keras.

Namjoon terlihat masih terkejut namun kemudian pemuda itu membalas memukul dan terjadilah perkelahian diantara keduanya. Seokjin merasakan aura ingin membunuh satu sama lain yang, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, melihat dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan bagaikan orang yang dirasuki bila sedang marah.

Yang lain dengan cepat berusaha memisahkan kedua pemuda itu.

"HENTIKAN!" , Teriak Seokjin dengan suara bergemetar "Kumohon..., hentikan semua ini,, aku-aku , aku sungguh takut jadi tolong hentikan, ", ujar Seokjin dengan sesegukan menahan emosi

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkelahian kalian", suara Seokjin amat serak , ia memaksakan diri untuk terus bicara "tapi bukan berarti kalian akan saling membunuh satu sama lain di depan mataku, aku rindu kita, aku rindu kalian, tapi malah ini yang kudapatkan" , Dapat terlihat mata Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan.

Seokjin hanya ingin menikmati liburan mereka bersama-sama, liburan pertama mereka diluar negri karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah memiliki waktu, dan saat itu terwujud ia cukup kecewa karena malah ini yang ia dapatkan.

Pertengakaran dua dari enam orang yang mengambil peran penting dalam hidupnya, ia sanggat kecewa.

"Seokjin benar, tolong kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian, kami mohon" , ujar Jungkook "Yoongi-hyung, Namjoon-hyung sudah setuju dan kau bahwa prinsip kita tidak akan pernah mengingkari perjanjian, aku yakin Namjoon-hyung memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa ia setuju, dan Namjoon-hyung kau pasti tau, konsekuensi yang kau ambil bila membantu keluarga Min, maka akan banyak memori lama yang terbuka, setidaknya mengerti mengapa Yoongi-hyung amat marah padamu"

Yoongi yang terlihat lebih babak belur dibandingkan Namjoon kemudian menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua, hanya bisa terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain ke arah mereka sebelum menghembuskan nafas "Baiklah aku ingin meminta maaf, Namjoon maafkan aku karena bertingkah tidak dewasa, tapi aku tidak suka bila kau selalu saja lupa bahwa kami ada disisimu, bukan hanya sebagai pendampingmu melainkan sebuah tim yang kuat, aku benci bila kau meragukan rasa percaya kami pada mu"

Namjoon masih terdiam, dengan suara yang terpaksa ia berbicara "Maafkan aku juga karena sudah mengambil keputusan tergesa ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, ini semua karena perjanjian yang kumiliki dengan keluarga Min, Yoongi hampir dibunuh bila bukan aku yang menawarkan perjanjian dan aku berjanji akan membalas budi mereka suatu hari nanti dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari perjanjian-"

"-selain itu keluarga Min sudah resmi lepas dari OASIS sejak beberapa bulan lalu, jadi kemungkinan kecil bahwa keluarga Jung akan bereaksi bila kita membantu keluarga Min"

Yoongi terlihat cukup terkejut dengan alasan Namjoon yang mau memberikan sumpah demi dirinya. Menundukan kepala merasa menyesal pemuda itu berbicara pelan "Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkanmu terlebih dahulu"

Namjoon mengangguk "Aku seharusnya memberitahu perjanjian itu sejak awal, aku juga minta maaf" , Dengan itu kedua pemuda itu berpelukan sangat erat.

"Aww... kalau begitu panggilan untuk group hug!" , Teriak Hoseok yang kemudian menarik mereka semua kedalam sebuha pelukan besar yang membuat Seokjin tertawa karena ia dapat mendengar Yoongi menggerutu tentang lukanya atau Jimin yang terjepit di sisi lainya. Rasa kecewanya terlupakan.

Seokjin amat mencintai mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep.

Boleh minta review gk 3 biji aja, biar ada semangat ngetik fold III , bilang halo jg gpp :( , plus biar tau ada yg baca gk sih cerita gaje ini.

Karena rasa kangen sama Seokjin di cerita ini sudah terpenuhi.

Jadi bye-bye

untuk : Golden aidakko

Thankyou udh selalu review dan kasih support dari awal 3 3


	19. FOLD III

Namjoon terdiam di ruanganya, menunggu.

Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana mereka _bebas_

Sejujurnya, Namjoon tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini. Ia bangun dengan Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.  
"Joon, ayo keluar."

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini seharusnya terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia lupa akan hal yang penting, tanpa ayahnya ia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk menahan_ mereka_ disini, di istana neraka ini.

Ia bangkit, membiarkan Yoongi memeluknya, sembari bersenandung. Ia mandi dan ketika Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, seseorang telah meletakkan pakaiannya di tempat tidur untuknya. Namjoon berdandan dan mengenakan sepatu, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia melihat mereka, dan mereka semua, berpakaian hitam dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Jungkook terus terpaku padanya. Yoongi mengambil sisi kanannya. Hoseok berdiri hampir di depannya, sementara Taehyung berjalan di belakang Jungkook, menutupi punggungnya. Jimin memegang tangan kiri Namjoon dan berjalan bersamanya. Formasi berlian yang sempurna.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, semuanya terdiam. Semua orang berdiri dekat ke bawah tangga ketika rombongan Namjoon turun sebagai orang-orang pemimpin divisi OASIS termuda.

Ia berdiri lebih tegak, meluruskan bahunya agar tampak lebih besar daripada biasanya, masih beberapa langkah dari ujung tangga, dan para anggota itu berhenti berjalan untuk membuka ruang di sekitar mereka.

"Sungguh menyedihkan kita harus melakukannya seperti ini," Ia memulai ketika semua orang menatapnya, "tetapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, ayah aku meninggal." Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling. "Aku yakin kita semua sudah bertemu, tetapi jika tidak, aku Kim Namjoon, Kim muda, satu-satunya pewaris, dan, saat ini, kepala semua perusahaan, perusahaan, dan bisnis Kim."

Ada keheningan yang menggema dan tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namjoon juga tidak tahu apa yang Ia ingin mereka lakukan, jadi, ia tidak lagi peduli, Ia melanjutkan.

"Untuk hari ini, kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal terakhir kita dan memberi hormat kepada ayahku. Besok pagi, aku akan mengambil alih segalanya." Ia menjeda lagi. "Ini _Guard, Sunshine,_ dan_ Ace_," katanya, tetapi tidak menunjuk mereka secara eksplisit. Saat ini, Namjoon hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya. "Dua orang lain tim aku yang mungkin kalian tidak ketahui adalah_ V_ dan Jimin," lanjutnya, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Setiap informasi tentang bisnis akan dibahas besok. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Namjoon mengakhiri pidatonya dan berbalik, hampir mematahkan jari Jimin dalam prosesnya, tetapi yang lain bahkan tidak tersentak ataupun bergerak sedikit. Yoongi tetap kembali waspada dan matanya menyortir semua orang ketika yang lain membawa Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya. Rumah itu dipenuhi dengan anggota, karena itu adalah momen yang sempurna untuk mencoba dan membunuh Namjoon, satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa memimpin keluarga Kim sekarang.

Ketika mereka mencapai ruangan, Taehyung masuk terlebih dahulu dan menutup semua tirai sebelum Namjoon merasa tubuhnya akhirnya menyerah, kakinya terasa lumpuh seketika. Jungkook mengangkatnya diam-diam dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, berbaring di sebelahnya sesudahnya. Namjoon segera meringkuk padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ia mengulangi bagaikan mantra ke dalam kemeja Jungkook, sementara Hoseok menyajikan jus jeruk, Taehyung dan Jimin datang untuk meringkuk di sekitarnya.

"Joon, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Hoseok sambil melewati gelas itu, Namjoon menolaknya, tapi Jungkook mengambilnya dan membuat ketua mereka mengambilnya untuk meminumnya.

Namjoon duduk, kaki bersilang seperti anak kecil, memegang gelasnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yoongi berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia harus melakukannya. Sekarang atau tidak pernah. Ia mengambil napas paling dalam yang pernah Ia ambil sebelum berbicara.

"Kau bebas," katanya, menatap Yoongi. "Kalian semua. Kau tidak perlu berada di sini jika tidak mau. Aku bukan ayahku, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal di sini. Aku akan memastikan kalian semua bisa pergi ke mana pun kalian inginkan . "

Namjoon melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat senjata Jimin di sudut ruangan. Jika Ia merasa cukup takut untuk membawa senjatanya ke kamar, bagaimana Namjoon akan melindungi orang-orang ini di luar rumah ini?

"Kau punya pesawat, kan?" Suara Taehyung membawanya kembali kekenyataan. Ia merasakan air mata jatuh di wajahnya. Taehyung akan pergi. Ia mengangguk.

"Kita tidak bisa membawa Jimin ke luar negeri tanpa pesawat pribadi. Secara teknis Ia sudah mati." Taehyung tersenyum pada leluconnya sendiri dan mengangkat bahu. Yoongi memeluk bahu Namjoon, berdiri di depannya dan bergoyang hanya untuk melodi di benaknya.

"Joon," panggilnya dan Namjoon mengusapkan kepalanya ke pundak Yoongi, karena jika ini adalah pelukan terakhir mereka, lebih baik ini menjadi pelukan yang baik. "Tidak ada yang ke mana-mana, Joon." Yoongi mendorongnya dengan ringan.

"Ya, Joon. Kami sudah di sini selama ini. Mungkin juga tinggal di sini sekarang karena kau adalah orang paling berpengaruh di OASIS." Hoseok menyeringai, dan Taehyung memberinya dua jempol, senyumnya yang kotak mencerahkan suasana ruangan yang suram.

"Mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu," Namjoon menjelaskan, tetapi Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbaring di atas Jungkook, memeluk bocah itu dan tersenyum ketika yang termuda mulai mengelus rambutnya.

"Mereka bisa mencoba," jawab Jungkook, dan Jimin bersiul. "Kurasa kita bisa memberi mereka uang yang banyak, bukankah begitu, baby?" Ia bertanya, dan Hoseok tersenyum.

*Last Night*

Namjoon paling membenci dengan orang yang dengan berani-beraninya merendahkan Tim yang ia bentuk. Karena ke-5 orang tersebut bukan lagi 5 orang biasa, melainkan memainkan peran penting dalam hidupnya, sehingga mendengar mereka direndahkan membuat emosi Namjoon tidak tertahan.

Tadi siang Taehyung dan Jimin menjalankan misi mereka untuk memburu dan membunuh kelompok-kelompok kecil yang tidak dapat membayar mereka pada OASIS. Namun Divisi research salah memberikan data pada mereka sehingga Taehyung dan Jimin kembali digiring ke Mansion Kim setelah dicurigai sebagai penghianat karena memburu anggota rahasia OASIS.

Yang tentu saja membuat Tuan Kim amat murka, Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari rapat besar dengan petinggi OASIS harus segera kembali ke Mansion Kim sebelum kedua anggota timnya tertembak peluru yang tidak segan-segan akan dilancarkan tuan kim.

Hari sudah mau mendekati jam makan malam yang artinya mension hampir sepi, sehingga semua orang dapat mendengar suara Tuan Kim yang menggema di seluruh lorong.

"Namjoon," panggilnya, dan Yoongi untuk membiarkan leader-nya lewat, mereka berdua masih lelah dengan segala perdebatan dengan pimpinan OASIS dan sekarang ini yang harus mereka hadapi. "Apakah kau ingin memberitahuku mengapa dua anak buah mu melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan memburu anggota rahasia OASIS?"

Namjoon melongo dan menatap mereka. Mereka pasti punya alasan, jadi untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan mereka dari ruangan untuk menemukan apa pun yang terjadi.

"Aku akan menanganinya di atas, Ayah," Namjoon mencoba, tetapi Tuan Kim hanya mendecakan lidahnya. Namjoon merasa Yoongi bergerak lebih dari yang sebenarnya ia lihat, jadi ketika ada tubuh lain yang dekat dengannya, ia tidak terkejut. "Aku yakin mereka menyesal."

Tuan Kim mengangkat tangannya dengan sangat tenang dan menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, menggelengkan jarinya beberapa kali. "Kau tahu, Namjoon-ah ... Bocah ini ada di sini." Tatapannya hampir membakar Taehyung. "Jika kau tidak merawatnya dengan benar ... ia akan berakhir dengan peluru menembus kepalanya." Ia membuat pistol jari dan 'menembak' Taehyung, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian mulai melihat Jimin dan menyeringai. "Tapi yang ini ... yang ini penuh semangat." Tuan Kim berdiri, dan kedua pemuda itu terus menatap tanah. "Namun sama menyusahkannya dengan yang lain."

Tuan Kim berjalan dekat dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi tanpa sadar menabrak bahunya ketika mereka mendengar pintu depan terbuka, dua langkah cepat datang ke arah mereka. Hoseok dan Jungkook memasuki ruangan dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan kepala mereka, berjalan untuk berdiri di sisi Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah, apa yang aku ajarkan padamu? Kau harus aman, bukan adil." Tuan Kim menghela nafas. "kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan kelompok sirkusmu tapi aku tidak akan membantumu bila kalian terjebak masalah, aku tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian atas apapun, bahkan bila peluru itu menancap dikepalamu," kata Tuan Kim. "Aku akan membiarkanmu mati."

Namjoon dapat merasakan rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan pada pria yang ia sebut ayah didepannya ini. Dengan isyarat tangan cepat ia meminta Yoongi dan yang lainnya pergi dari ruangan itu, Yoongi yang mengerti dengan segera menyeret Jimin dan Taehyung yang babak belur.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas keras kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ruang makan, Namjoon mengekori ayahnya dari belakang, karena setiap makan malam ia di paksa untuk duduk dan membiarkan ayahnya memarahinya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan dengan Namjoon duduk diujung meja dan Tuan Kim diujung lainnya, hanya ada suara dentingan antara alat makan dengan piring yang ia gunakan. Tuan Kim menggoyang-goyangkan wine yang ada digelasnya sebelum disesap perlahan.

"Aku mungkin tidak dapat melihat masa depan bukan berarti aku tidak dapat memprediksinya", ujar tuan kim memulai kalimatnya, ia hanya diam menggunyah perlahan dagingnya "Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari bila dunia bukan hal yang dapat kau harapkan kemudian kelompok sirkusmu akan sadar bila kau berubah"

"Aku bukan kau", ujar Namjoon dingin, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim terkekeh mencemooh "Kau mungkin bukan aku tapi kau akan tetap berubah Kim Namjoon, melampaui diriku, dunia ini kejam Namjoon-ah dan kau akan merasakannya ketika kau pergi dan menghadapinya sendiri, kau pikir tanpaku, tim sirkusmu itu akan bertahan dengan mu ? pikirkan lagi"

Tidak ada bentakan, tidak ada siksaan, hanya sebuah peringatan, peringatan yang seharusnya Namjoon dengarkan, namun otaknya terlalu penuh dengan aksi balas dendam membuatnya tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu.

Malam itu juga Tuan Kim meninggal karena serangan mendadakan yang pria itu dapatkan saat pria itu pergi kekonfrensi, setelah makan malam dengan Namjon.

Tidak, bukan Namjoon yang melakukan itu, tapi divisi lain yang merencanakan pembunuhan Tuan Kim. Dan Namjoon dalam pertama kalinya merasakan dirinya bisa bernafas bebas.

Semenjak hari itu Fold runtuh dan meninggalkan OASIS. Sebelum akhirnya Namjoon dan kawan-kawan membangun sebuah organisasi baru yang bernama WINGS.

Dan sejak itu kisah WINGS dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut baca gaes.


	20. Lost

Seokjin mengigit pelan kuku jarinya, menunggu seseorang untuk mengantarkan sarapan yang menandakan bahwa hari telah baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang tidak berkeseudahan jadi ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Siapapun. Entah itu Jungkook atau Taehyung atau mungkin Jimin.

Setiap waktu yang terlewati ia dapat merasakan perasaan gelisah yang tiada ujungnya, ia bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya sehingga ia harus dikurung dipenjara ini, APA KESALAHANNYA ? Ia bukan lagi seorang boneka, siapapun tidak memiliki hak untuk mengurungnya sendirian, membuatnya terjebak dengan pikirannya.

Pemikiran yang mengerikan, pemikiran yang membuatnya tertelan oleh perasaan bersalah, tertekan dan ketakutan.

Ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan mimpi buruk, entah itu mimpi tentang masa lalunya, masa depannya, Bangtan, Mantan tuannya, WINGS, OASIS, penyergapan, semua itu terasa mengerikan.

Seokjin mulai mencium bau darah yang pekat yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya atau suara tembakan yang membuat telinganya berdenging keras, sehingga ia harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat saat suara itu timbul.

Lidahnya tidak lagi dapat merasakan apapun, semua yang masuk ketubuhnya terasa hambar, bahwa apa yang ia makan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar bukan untuk kepuasaanya, bukan untuk kebahagiaannya.

Ia juga sudah mulai kehilangan 'rabaan' terhadap waktu karena jam tidurnya yang berantakan, jadi satu-satu yang bisa ia andalkan adalah jadwal makan teratur yang diberikan oleh Bangtan. Waktu-waktu dimana ia bisa benar-benar berinteraksi dengan manusia, bukan dinding dingin yang mengelilingnya.

Namun saat ini ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ledakan yang semakin lama semendekati dirinya.

*After Untrue*

Seluruh tubuh Jungkook terasa bergetar, namun bukan karena seluruh kekacauan yang ada, namun karena rasa takut. Rasa takut itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah setruman.

Dinding baja didalam tanah yang mereka bangun sekarang sudah hancur tidak bersisa dan saat tim autopsi mengangkat satu persatu jenazah anggota WINGS yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Seokjin, ia hanya bisa terpaku.

Disudut hatinya ia masih berharap bahwa malaikat mereka masih bernafas, bersembunyi dari dunia, tetap hidup.

Tapi melihat banyaknya tubuh yang berceceran ia amat pesimis.

Ia merasakan tangan merambat kepinggangnya lalu wajah yang mencari ceruk lehernya serta air mata yang membasahi pundaknya.

"He's gone kook" , isak Taehyung.

"Kau bercanda"

"No, Namjoon dan Yoongi melihat mayatnya"

"Kau bercanda"

"Namjoon benar-benar menjadi Monster begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka berubah, malaikat kita sudah tiada"

"KAU BERCANDA !" , Jungkook berteriak marah, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh darinya, Jungkook yakin ini semua hanyalah angan-angannya belaka. Semua ini hanya lah mimpi buruk, jadi ia harus segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar wajahnya sendiri, berharap bahwa ia segera terbangun. Namun yang ia rasakan hanya lah rasa panas tamparan dari pipinya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Otaknya berfikir panik, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kook-ah,ku mohon, kita harus kembali ke Headquarter sebelum Namjoon semakin murka", Ujar taehyung dengan nada memohon. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh Jungkook dari tempat yang sekarang hanya terlihat seperti puing-puing itu. Mansion besar mereka sebagian terbakar, taman bunga favorit Jin juga hancur sepenuhnya, seolah-olah Seokjin memang menghilang begitu saja.

Pikirannya terbang ke banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama, setiap kali ia memikirkan Seokjin, ia memikirkan bagaimana tersiksanya malaikat mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama berusaha menata hati dan pikiran mereka, karena mereka tau ada hal yang lebih penting untuk mereka urus saat ini.

Balas dendam kepada para kotoran itu.

Sampai di headquaters ia dan Taehyung di hadapkan dengan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Namjoon. Saat mereka tiba diruangan itu Yoongi hanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang sebelum kembali melanjutkan diskusi dengan Hoseok dan Jimin.

Seakan tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kertas itu.

Ia dan Taehyung segera mengambil tempat.

"dari data yang sudah kukumpulkan keluarga Min keluar secara resmi dari OASIS karena mereka membelot", Hoseok membuka rapat mereka. Jungkook mengambil salah satu file data yang ada, yang menunjukkan chart pergerakan ekonomi OASIS.

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan mereka membelot karena melihat bahwa OASIS kurang membawa pertumbuhan ekonomi yang baik di divisi yang dipegang oleh keluarga Min atau , sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk keluar sehingga keluarga Park, mengambil alih karena keluarga park memegang dua divisi sekaligus mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari sesama bisnis senjata dan disitulah Yoochun masuk" , Lanjut Hoseok, Jungkook menggigit sudut bibirnya pelan.

Namjoon tidak ada, Jungkook yakin leader mereka itu sedang membantai sekaligus mencari orang yang berhasil mengetahui letak persis malaikat mereka dikurung, jadi sekarang ia lah yang memegang pimpinan tertinggi. Dengan keadaan mental Namjoon yang tidak dapat ditebak, tidak menutup kemungkinan leader mereka tidak memikirkan rencana dan lebih memilih perang terbuka dengan OASIS.

Yang artinya itu tidak akan berakhir baik, jadi ia mencontoh Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin yang berusaha mencari jalan paling efektif agar mereka bisa menyingkirkan hama di ladang mereka, sementara Taehyung disebelahnya sedikit terisak namun tetap dengan tenang mendengarakan.

Jungkook menahan air mata di sudut matanya dan kembali fokus pada rencana mereka.

"Lalu mengapa OASIS membantu Yoochun ? Yoochun hanya sebuah kutu kecil yang tidak begitu berarti", desis Jimin pelan. Yoochun merupakan salah satu orang keluarga park dan Jimin tau benar pria itu bukan lah seseorang yang dapat diperhitungkan, karena dulu saat ia masih tinggal dengan keluarga park, nama pria itu bahkan dijadikan contoh orang-orang yang gagal dan ia harus melampaui mereka semua.

"Karena Kim Joonsu yang membantunya", celetuk Taehyung, sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Taehyung, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya menahan segukan itu, sekarang menatap kertas dihadapannya seakan ingin membakar kertas itu.

"Siapa Kim Joonsu ?"

"Kim Joonsu adalah paman Namjoon yang juga termasuk dalam jajaran petinggi OASIS, ia merupakan wakil pertama, aku baru sadar hubungan mereka setelah kau mengatakan bahwa Yoochun tidak memiliki celah. Kim Joonsu sejak awal sadar bahwa keluarga Min mulai serakah sehingga ia diam-diam membangu kerja sama dengan keluarga Park agar mereka semakin mudah menyingkirkan keluarga Min"

"Aku tidak peduli itu semua, aku ingin mereka semua mati" , nada dingin keluar dari mulut Jungkook membuat yang lain terdiam.

"Aku juga ingin mereka semua mati Kim Jungkook , tapi perlu kuingatkan bahwa mereka sudah mengambil malaikat kita untuk SELAMANYA ! Aku tidak ingin mereka hanya mati, aku ingin mereka semua tersiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum memohon untuk dibunuh, aku ingin mendengar jeritan ketakutan mereka, aku ingin mereka merasakan perasaan menderita yang kita rasakan. Jadi kita harus menyusun semua ini dengan benar agar semua ini berjalan" , potong Yoongi, wajahnya terlihat gusar dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

Jadi keesokan harinya terjadi perburuan besar-besaran terhadap seluruh anggota keluarga Park dimulai, seluruh aliansi WINGS berlomba-lomba untuk membawa seluruh anggota keluarga Park untuk diberikan pada mereka. Entah itu anak-anak maupun orang dewasa mereka semua ditangkap tanpa pengecualian membuat perang terkelam yang pernah ada, banyak terjadi penculikan dan perang senjata bahkan membuat negara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka akan menyiksa seluruh anggota keluarga Park hingga mati sementara anak-anak mereka dijual ke pelelangan.

Dengan keenam malaikat kematian yang selama ini selalu dirantai akhirnya dilepaskan ke ladang penuh makanan, memenuhi rasa haus mereka terhadap nyawa, membantai siapapun yang ada dijalan mereka.

Karena keluarga park di buru satu persatu hingga tidak ada lagi keturunan park yang tentu saja pimpinan lain OASIS lainnya ikut turun tangan, keluarga Jung yang mengganti kan Keluarga Kim setelah FOLD keluar dari OASIS pun menjadi benteng pertahanan.

Namun dengan besarnya kekuatan WINGS dengan mudah keluarga Jung juga diratakan, dengan jatuhnya 3 divisi utama OASIS, membuat ekonomi mereka turun secara drastis meninggalkan hutang dimana-dimana.

Dengan seluruh petinggi OASIS bersembunyi dan ketua mereka Lee Sun Ho berhasil diburu dan di penggal sendiri kepalanya oleh Namjoon yang sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanya, WINGS berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan organisasi besar itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian seluruh kekuasaan mafia di Asia sudah berhasil mereka kuasai, Namjoon berhasil menemukan orang yang dengan berani-beraninya mengebom kediaman mereka, menguliti orang-orang itu dan memajangnya didepan kantor mereka.

Selama beberapa minggu mereka terus membantai lebih banyak orang, dari 5 general OASIS mereka sudah berhasil membunuh 4 diantaranya hingga saat ini hanya Kim Joonsu dan Park Yoochun yang masih belum ditemukan. Sementara petinggi Inti lainnya berhasil mereka lacak keberadaanya, membuat Namjoon amat murka.

Hingga WINGS mengumumkan saembara bagi orang-orang yang berhasil menemukan kedua orang itu maka mereka akan langsung diangkat menjadi salah satu pimpinan divisi WINGS yang tentu saja menarik perhatian organisasi kecil lainnya yang ingin medapatkan perhatian dari kelompok mafia.

Membuat kedua orang itu masuk dalam daftar orang paling diburu, terjadi kekacauan besar selama sebulan penuh perang besar itu terjadi, kelompok-kelompok mulai terpecah belah, kematian pemimpin-pemimpin yang lama membuat orang-orang baru dengan pemikiran yang lebih radikal bangkit menempati posisi itu membuat mereka haus akan uang, darah, dan kekuasaan. Kurangnya kontrol menghasilkan peningkatan tingkat kekerasan dan kota-kota sangat tidak aman.

Karena ini semua adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Bangtan lakukan, kehilangan malaikat yang tidak hanya berperan sebagai pengantin mereka melainkan seorang impulse control yang menahan mereka, bukan hal yang mudah, butuh waktu yang sama lama untuk mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka lagi.

Jadi hanya satu yang ada dibenak mereka sekarang, yaitu, balas dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	21. He Will Beloved

Jimin mengusap wajahnya perlahan, beharap itu sedikit 'membenarkan' keadaan dirinya yang bisa dibilang amat berantakan. Kedua kepal tangannya terasa membengkak, hampir mati rasa, kakinya bergetar hebat menahan tubuh lelahnya, bila biasanya Jimin merupakan orang yang paling mampu memalsukan emosinya, maka kali ini tidak.

Kim Jimin yang terkenal akan pembawaanya yang elegan dan berwibawa, sekarang tidak lebih dari pembunuh haus darah. Tapi memang ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan dahaganya, karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu.

Rasa sakit yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali mengambil senapan dan menembakkannya ke dirinya sendiri. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Dari kejauhan Jimin dapat melihat salah seorang dari kelompok yang sekarang sedang ia lumpuhkan, berusaha bangkit berdiri, menyelamatkan diri dari salah satu malaikat kematian Bangtan.

Bila _orang itu_ masih ada, mungkin ia akan membiarkan hati nuraninya mengambil alih dan membiarkan pemuda itu merangkakkan untuk kabur.

Tapi sayangnya hati nurani itu sudah hilang.

Jadi ia mengambil sebilah pisau yang masih tersisa di kantungnya celananya, lalu melemparkannya dengan cepat dan akurat, tepat di kepala pemuda itu, membuat tubuh itu benar-benar terdiam dengan bau amis yang semakin menyengat.

Dengan itu tubuh Jimin terjatuh ke tanah, mengambil nafas panjang

"ARGHHHHHhhhhh...!"

sebelum berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa.

Suaranya memantul keseluruh dinding basement, terdengar amat putus asa, penuh dengan rasa penuh pengharapan.

Orang lain mungkin tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena topeng yang ia kenakan, namun dibalik topeng itu air mata telah menetes dengan amat derasnya.

Bahunya bergetar.

Jimin tidak habis pikir bahwa Seokjin benar- benar tiada, untuk selamanya.

Mereka bahkan baru menjaga malaikat mereka selama satu tahun belakangan dan mereka sudah merusaknya.

Sungguh, Jimin amat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga salah satu malaikatt yang sudah dengan baik hati dikirimkan para dewa kepada mereka, kepada jiwa mereka yang bahkan sudah lama rusak.

Sejujurnya ia masih tidak percaya itu, hatinya menolak mengakui bahwa Jin sudah mati, tapi otaknya terus-terusan menyatakan fakta bahwa Seokjin sudah menghilang.

Mereka sendiri yang menemukan mayatnya.

Jimin bahkan hampir tidak dapat mengenali malaikat mereka, bila bukan karena tato yang masih tampak dikulit Seokjin.

Belum lagi serangkaian autopsi yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook dan Hoseok, yang tentu saja menyatakan fakta bahwa itu memang mayat Seokjin.

Namun Jimin, namun mereka sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan itu, tidak satu tahun lagi, tidak sepuluh tahun lagi, tidak selamanya.

Jimin dapat merasakan getaran pelan dari saku belakangnya, dengan cepat ia berusaha mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah . Ia dengan tangan yang masih mati rasa berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

Ia dapat melihat nama Taehyung terpampang jelas, perlahan ia mengangkat pangilan itu.

"Halo ?", ujarnya dengan suara yang parau. Taehyung dengan jelas mengabaikan itu.

"Jimin, segera pulang, Jungkook memajukan acaranya besok pagi", perintah Taehyung.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Pemakaman-" Jimin dapat mendengar suara tercekat Taehyung, sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya "-Pemakannya diadakan besok pagi"

Jimin mematung sejenak mendengar itu.

"IS HE CRAZY ?!"

"-Jimin kumohon, there's no time for argue, aku minta kau untuk segera pulang", dengan itu Taehyung mematikan panggilannya, tidak membiarkan Jimin membalas.

Jimin terpaku menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya.

Jungkook memang sudah gila karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Namjoon yang memang sudah tidak waras sejak awal. Entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan kepercayaan diri bahwa mereka dengan mudahnya mengadakan pemakaman untuk malaikat mereka.

Mengubur tubuh sempurna itu agar mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Jimin mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk kembali bangkit berdiri, kemudian ia menelpon anggota WINGS yang lain untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang sudah ia buat, sebelum dengan tertatih keluar dari basement itu.

Sudah satu jam setelah acara pemakaman Seokjin, tapi Yoongi masih merasa bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi buruk dan ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk membangunkannya karena ia sudah tidak tahan.

Ini mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ia sudah berkali-kali menampar pipinya sendiri, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada dan ia tidak juga terbangun.

Yoongi tau yang lainnya sekarang berusaha menahan diri mereka untuk pergi dan mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan, namun Yoongi tidak bisa.

Ia terus saja mondar-mandir ke seluruh bangunan mansion yang masih bersisa, tubuhnya tidak bisa diam barang seditik pun.

Minggu depan mereka sepenuhnya akan pindah ke gedung yang baru dan akan tinggal disana, jadi tidak akan ada lagi tempat yang bernama rumah, itu untuk menghindari pengetahuan musuh tentang keberadaan mereka. Namjoon tidak lagi ingin mereka berada di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama, jadi mereka akan tinggal secara nomaden.

Sudah tidak akan ada lagi liburan atau bahkan makan siang bersama, apa lagi Yoochun dan Joonsu sampai saat ini belum di temukan, Namjoon akan terus menaikan pertahannya hingga kedua kotoran itu berhasil ia kuliti.

Yoongi berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar yang waktu itu pernah Seokjin tinggali dilantai atas, saat Jimin pertama kali lepas kendali dihadapan malaikat mereka.

Yoongi mendorong pelan pintu mahoni itu, ia dapat melihat kamar Seokjin yang bagaikan tidak disentuh karena masih sangat rapi, bagaikan tidak tersentuh.

Matanya memindai seluruh ruangan, sebelum ia melihat dipojokan kamar itu, meja kerja Seokjin terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Yoongi menyatukan kedua alisnya.

Seokjin sudah lama sekali tidak menggunakan kamar ini dan tidak ada satupun pelayan yang berani memasuki ruangan ini, jadi ada kemungkinan Seokjin yang melakukannya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat kearah meja itu.

Ia dapat melihat kumpulan kertas berwarna-warni, pensil warna, spidol dan krayon yang berserakan disekitar meja, belum lagi bau lem yang menyengat serta beberapa kertas foto. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas itu dan memukan sebuah buku, yang sepertinya Seokjin buat sendiri.

Scrapbook buatan Seokjin.

Sampul buku itu tidak dihias berlebihan, berwarna coklat karton dengan gambar 7 stikman yang digambar asal-asalan namun tetap rapi dengan 7 warna yang berbeda pula menggunakan crayon. Bertuliskan 'Everything i wanted'.

Dengan segera Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang kumpul mereka.

Di ruang kumpul itu, tempat biasa mereka biasa menemani Seokjin menonton film, tapi sekarang ruangan itu tidak lebih dari ruangan sunyi.

Namjoon duduk di single sofa dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan, disebelahnya ada Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung yang saling memeluk satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan kekuatan, lalu dikarpet bawah, Hoseok yang melipat tubuhnya dengan kepala yang tenggelam ke lutut.

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam mencerna hal yang baru saja mereka lalukan. Hal terberat yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu", Yoongi mengangkat tinggi scrapbook itu, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, yang untungnya berhasil, karena sekarang ke 5 pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yoongi.

"Buku ini sepertinya buatan Seokjin dan aku tidak yakin ingin membaca ini sendirian" , Yoongi memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dikarpet menaruh buku itu dibawah agar mereka semua bisa melihatnya.

Setelah Yoongi yakin ia mendapatkan perhatian mereka semua, ia membuka lembar pertama.

Mereka disambut dengan foto mereka ber-7, Yoongi ingat itu malam setelah mereka kembali dari bar, foto pertama mereka. Sepertinya Seokjin berencana menuliskan sesuatu karena, ia memberikan space, namun entah mengapa ia belum melakukannya.

Begitu juga dengan lembar-lembar berikutnya, penuh dengan hiasan dan foto mereka, entah itu mereka dengan Seokjin, atau sendiri atau dengan member yang lain, yang pasti Seokjin terlihat ingin menjelaskan masing-masing foto itu namuna ia tidak sempat melakukannya.

Sebelum akhirnya halaman terakhir, satu-satunya halaman yang memiliki tulisan.

Yoongi ingin muntah rasanya membaca kalimat per kalimat dari tulisan itu, suhu tubuhnya terasa menurun.

Karena rasanya seperti Seokjin masih ada dengan mereka, disini.

Tersenyum malu sambil menyerahkan scrapbook itu.

Tertawa keras atau merajuk karena mereka akan terus-terusan memujinya.

Yoongi dapat merasakan air matanya menetes deras.

Karena Seokjinnya benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

'Teruntuk, ke enam pemuda yang aku cintai.

Halo semuanya, Seokjin disini :D, kalau kalian berhasil membaca pesan ini berarti akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian diri untuk menyerahkan sampah ini kepada kalian semua.

Jadi selamat untukku karena berhasil memberikannya ^^.

Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan Happy Anniversary kita yang pertama, aku tau kalian sibuk :( jadi mungkin kalian tidak akan mengingatnya, lagi pula kita memang tidak memiliki tanggal tetap. Tapi bagaimanapun aku akan melaksanakannya karena bagiku itu, ini adalah hal yang patut dirayakan, karena ini sebagai sebuah pengingat bahwa kalian telah menyelamatkanku dari rasa tersiksa yang selama ini ku hadapi.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku ucapkan di hari jadi kita yang pertama ini, tapi mungkin surat ini akan menjadi terlalu panjang, jadi mungkin lebih baik aku menyingkatnya karena aku sudah menjelaskannya di foto-foto yang ada didepan.

Jimin, kau adalah orang yang paling berkharisma yang pernah ku kenal, kumohon jangan pernah berfikir sebaliknya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa orang-orang lebih menyukaimu yang bersembunyi itu, karena kau jauh lebih hebat dari mereka, jadi jangan takut untuk menunjukkan dirimu sendiri, bila mereka tidak mau menerimanya, aku, kami akan selalu menerima siapapun dirimu.

Hoseok, kau adalah seseorang yang selalu bersinar dan akan selalu begitu, kuharap kedepannya kau tidak kehilangan sinar itu, sinar itu lah yang membuat Hoseok yang kukenal tetap Hoseok, jangan pernah menyerah untuk itu karena tanpa ada dirimu kalian tidak akan bisa menjadi sebesar ini, meskipun aku tidak melihat itu, namun aku tau itu.

Taehyung, segala ketakutan yang kau hadapi adalah hal yang wajar jadi jangan ragu untuk menceritakan ketakukanmu padaku, karena aku akan selalu ada disini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, jadi tolong ceritakan segala keraguanmu padaku, karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Yoongi, segala luka yang kau terima bukan kesalahanmu, oleh karena itu jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, kau sudah cukup berjuang Yoongi, kau juga manusia yang dapat merasakan rasa sakit, kau boleh beristirahat kapanpun kau inginkan dan kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu untuk itu karena kau sudah berkerja keras.

Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, Leader, kau memang seorang pemimpin namun bukan berarti kau tidak boleh mengalami kegagalan, karena disitulah tugas kami, untuk selalu bersamamu di keadaan apapun, karena kami adalah sayapmu, aku adalah sayapmu, kau bukan lagi bayangan, kau adalah dirimu, jadi jangan lagi merasa kau disini sendirian, kami akan selalu bersamamu.

Jungkook, pasangan termuda kami, namun meskipun begitu aku tau kau memiliki pemikiran-pemiikiran yang luar biasa yang melampaui orang-orang diatas usiamu, ingatlah yang membuat kau dan mereka berbeda hanya mereka lahir lebih dulu darimu, namun bukan berarti mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan mu karena kau jauh lebih bersinar dari mereka , jadi aku harap kau jangan melupakan itu, jangan lagi pernah meragukan dirimu karena kau adalah yang termuda.

Yang terakhir, ku sungguh-sungguh amat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan diriku, aku berterimakasih karena kalian telah memilihku untuk bergabung bersama kalian, seminggu setelah buku ini kuberikan akan ada paket bunga yang sangaaaatttt banyak, kuharap kalian jangan kaget, akan ada satu bunga palsu yang kuselipkan, tolong ingat bahwa cinta ku bertahan hingga bunga yang satu itu layu.

Salam Hangat, Kim Seokjin, yang mencintai kalian 3

.

.

P.S : tunggu surat-surat menyebalkan selanjutnya karena benar kata hii-chan menulis surat memang menyenangkan.

P.S.S: Bisakah kita menetapkan tanggal yang anniversary ? :(

P.S.S.S : Tolong setelah kalian membaca buku ini kita makan daging yang banyyaakkkkk.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guys bad news , tadinya gua mau expand lebih jauh lagi plotnya, but this semester i took full sks.

Jadi sorry guys,cerita ini berakhir disini.

Kalau ada waktu kosong gua mungkin bisa bikin side story, coment aja kalau kalian emng mau, tp bukan main plot, flashback mungkin..?

Nanti semester break gua lanjut lagi. Itu kalau kalian emng mau lanjut :v.

Dan.. saat balik nnt, gua udh nyiapin cerita Namjin juga dengan tema yg fresh, i kinda bored bikin cerita yg baku kyk gini, so stay tune :)

Love you all 3


End file.
